Since You Been Gone
by dennycullenlutz
Summary: Victoria is on the look for revenge. She had lost her true love. Edward has to protect the city of Seattle and the ones he loves: Bella, Nessie and his family. Could he save them from Victoria's revenge?.. OOC / AH / Lemons
1. Prologue

Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction, hope you stick with me and enjoy the story. First of all I want to thank my Best Friend Forever and now Best Beta Ever Nyvia (BellaCullenPR)... who was the one who helped me in the development of the story and the translation to English, because I wrote it originally in Spanish. Second, I also want to thank Jen (The-Glory-Days) who helped me editing the prologue and the first chapter. THANKS GIRLS!!

**Disclaimer**: Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

I knew that I would never be the same person ever again. I remained seated in my bed, just waiting for your return. I spend hours, days and months watching at the door. I yearned for you with all my forces. I beg for you to return to me, but you never did. I wanted to think that you had gone to a long trip and that someday, you would return home. To a dark and cold house, but still was ours. I know that I must not have left you faced them alone, but also I know that no one would change your mind until you reached what you fight for. James, I miss you so much babe, more than I never thought. My pain is still greater, because I have remained all alone; full of anger and loneliness, and also left me without you. But that doesn't last long, I am going to take charge them, at any cost, if I have to lose my own life, if is as well as should call him to what I am, what remains of me without you. I was looking for my revenge, our sweet revenge.

**Gone (Victoria POV)**

I used to work in a women's prison in Washington State, and my life was focused on the misfortunes of others. I was the director of the prison guards in a private institution for women, where the inmates have to work and earn what they eat. Work for basic needs and for their own protection. I never wanted to work in any institution, but after what happened, I did not want to go back to my old life. I wanted to radically change what I was, what had been, and work and earn money the honest way. Not how I was earning it before. Nobody knew about my past or where I came. Not arousing suspicion among my colleagues, although they knew that there must be some reason for been as I was, on their words, too cold demeanor. No, I did not want to remember my past. It wasted too much time and caused so much pain that still continues hurt. But I missed him that much, it was almost unbearable to breathe, eat or even sleep.... This feeling of guilt, having to grapple with two things inside me: being a drug smuggler and missing my partner, my love, my James. What an irony of life! No longer worked at the prison, but was now part of the inmates. I came here because I wanted to complete my revenge. I went to Forks where the cause of my misfortune lived: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.

**Guilty (Victoria POV)**

Edward Cullen was the senior commander of the DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration) in Seattle and his wife was Isabella Swan. Just remember their names, freezes my skin and boils my blood in anger. I would go after them and kill them both with my own two hands, and take revenge in the death of my beloved James. Withstand any punishment, even if I had to die, in order to have the satisfaction of feeling their blood running through my hands. That thirst for vengeance was so terrible! I suddenly felt all my body tense, to the point of being unable to move. I put my hands to my face and try to breathe deeply.

- "Victoria, you have to calm down, take it easy and think with a cool head" – I told myself as I looked at the reflection in the bathroom mirror.

- "Your time will come, and you can see your revenge completed" – that's what I always thought.

**The call (Victoria POV)**

I had finished my shift at the penitentiary, when I decided to get something to eat and then go home to watch a movie. I walked around the parking lot heading for my car in the direction of my red Audi TT.

- "How much James loved this car..." – I thought running my hand thru the passenger door to the front one. I was absorbed in my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing.

- "Hi" - I answered.

A thick and strong voice left me breathless at the other side of the line.

- "Victoria, I am"... – the voice said. Instinctively I asked back.

- "Who are you?" A bit stunned by the question, he answered.

- "I'm Jacob Black; you didn't remember an old friend?"

- "Sure… _ummm_… how can I help you Jacob?" – I replied.

Across the line, is likely to be heard a smile.

- "I'm not the one who needs help. In fact, you are who needs me" – he said.

I laughed loud. I was getting nervous and anxious.

- "Really? And what makes you think I may need your help?" – I said with irony.

On the other side of the phone I heard a sigh of annoyance, a silence in which I thought that Jacob had hung the line. That's scared me even more.

- "You want to take away Edward Cullen for what he did to James isn't? Just like me, so I think that's why you need my help" – he answered after a long silence.

I closed my hand and had to instantly stop the car to avoid a crash. I regained myself control, my anger, my pain.

- "Jacob, I'm not playing games anymore, and that theme in my life is already forgotten, I beg you..." –

But Jacob immediately stopped what I was saying.

- "Look Victoria, all I can tell you by phone is that I'm going to Seattle in two days, so I hope to meet you there if you're staying in the same address" – he said.

- "Yes" – I said in a whisper.

The next thing I heard was the voice of Jacob calmly saying.

- "Well, until then Victoria" – he said and the line cut.

I didn't longer stop to buy anything. I wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, became that feeling of bottomless pit again, a hole that filled the center of my chest. There was a long time since I heard from Jacob Black, more than I had figured. He was one of the few trustful and loyal colleagues who work with James. He managed to flee to London when Edward Cullen and his DEA and SWAT teams raided our house. That was the day my sky dyed gray forever.

Tonight has been a very long one; I not even see a clockwise movement. Unlike, it seems stopped at the exact time when…

I could not think more, so I'd try to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **The story will switch POV's in the next chapters. Let me know what you think... We want to read lots of reviews!! Thanks!


	2. Getting To Know Him

Here it is... our First Chapter!! I want to thank my BFF Nyvia: Thanks for everything girl. You are an important part of this story. I also want to thank Jen who also help me editing this first chapter. Thank you soo much. And to all the persons who have read the Prologue thanks for the chance.. I hope you enjoy this…

**Disclaimer**: Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter I: El Cartel (Victoria POV)**

I met James on vacation in the beautiful city of Sinaloa, Mexico. It truly was a gorgeous place to visit. For me, it was paradise. I was there on holiday with my parents, who happened to run a lucrative hotel business. We often traveled to one of their locations during the holidays. This time, it was their resort in Sinaloa.

The night I met James, we had been having dinner, which before the main course was brought out, turned into a business meeting between my father and his guests. My dad, a bit of a rigid man, ordered me my favorite dish, spicy scampi lobster with lemon avocado salad. Even though I loved the dish, I swear I would lick the plate clean if I was alone, I was in no mood for it. The night had turned into a business function and I felt lost.

By the time the waitress had asked what everyone wanted for dessert, I was bored out of my mind. My father and his guests were arguing about how the economy was affecting their businesses, organized crime, the inability of the government to fix things in a quick fashion way and so forth.

Feeling left out, I decided to leave the dull conversation. I was playing with the spoon and a piece of 'tres leches' dessert that my mother ordered for me. I licked the spoon clean, much to her distaste, and excused myself.

"Sorry, I need to go to the ladies room" I had told her. I looked over the table and everyone was laughing and talking loudly. They were all engrossed by my father. My mother had absentmindedly waved her hand at me to say she heard me and didn't care. My parents weren't ever really bothered by my absence.

Too bad that that night, they should have been.

It had been a beautiful evening, and I had ended up walking barefoot along the beach. Surprisingly, by that time of the day, the sand felt cool beneath my soles. I hadn't realized that I had gone too far, until I noticed that I had gotten myself lost.

_- "Damn, where do I go?" - _I had thought to myself as I tried to figure out from which direction I came.

I had started to walk aimlessly, only getting myself more lost. I thought that maybe if I screamed, someone would come and find me, but I decided not to and that was when I had spotted him, sitting in the sand.

From a distance, he had looked like an angel. His eyes were a beautiful golden color and his long blond hair was wavy. I was enamored. Subconsciously, I began to walk toward him, and as I kept approaching I realized that he was shirtless.

He had an enviable body.

_- "Close your mouth, you idiot"_ - I told myself as I neared him.

I was dazzled.

James had looked startled as I drew closer to him. He sat up in his seat and stiffened. He looked as ready as an animal about to attack. I took a step backwards; ready to run at the blink of an eye, and then he spoke, the sweet voice of angel sounding.

"But just look at this beautiful lady" he had said.

That was the beginning of the end.

I had answered with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Something wrong?" he had asked, seemingly more comfortable as I stepped closer.

I remained silent, but eventually I answered him.

"No…ahhh… no… I.... I'm just...I got lost," I explained.

James had stood there listening and then wiping his hands clean of sand, he stretched out his right hand to greet me.

"My name is James. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Victoria," I timidly replied, mystified by his presence. I would always be mystified by him.

I couldn't stop looking at him. His face was lovely, and his eyes were almost hypnotic. He looked as if he had stepped right out of my wildest dreams.

We ended up sitting on the beach for a while, just talking.

We had so much in common. We liked some of the same music, even some of the same books, and when it came to food, we definitely both had a taste for a bloody steak.

"You know, I didn't expect to meet someone as cute as you around here," he had told me. He had been so honest the entire night that as he smiled and looked into my eyes, he could have told me the falsest fact and I still would have believed every word he said.

Even then he had a way of persuading me.

"Me neither," I had replied with a timid voice. I remembered looking away from him, only to turn back to him a moment later.

"So ... you think I'm cute?" James had teased, laughing.

I remembered blushing unbelievably hard, all the way from my face down to my neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Real nice of me, huh?"

_You fool! Say something! _I chanted in my head.

"Don't worry," I smiled. "I have to go. My parents are probably looking for me everywhere" I said playing with my hair so James wouldn't notice how badly I wanted to stay.

"Alright, let's get you back to your hotel. The beach isn't very safe at night," James replied while taking me by the hand.

_Oh my Lord! _I remembered thinking as his hand closed around mine. I had never felt so happy before in my entire life.

As we walked back along the path I came from, James didn't talk too much about himself. Instead, he asked me questions about my life.

He asked me about my dad's job, if I lived here or in the U.S., if I like it here and so on. When we arrived at the hotel, he gave me a tender kiss on the cheek and told me that he loved to see me again. I nodded and he gave me such a beautiful smile that it made me week in the knees. The elation was short lived when I got up to my room.

My parents were waiting there, and they told me that they had been looking for me everywhere.

"Where the fuck were you, Victoria?" my father bellowed angrily.

"I was bored and decided to look around."

"You scared the hell out of us. Don't do it again, honey," my mom scolded, lovingly.

That night as I was lying down in my bed James was all I could think about. I opened the window so the salty beach air could help clear my mind, but it was useless.

His voice was in my head. I'd never felt this way before for anybody. Not even for the boy I thought I loved that took my virginity. As the minutes passed, the only thing I could think of was about him. Where was he? Who was he with? What was he doing?

_You're fucked up Vic, _I told to myself.

That night had been a good night…or so I thought. But I had been wrong, so unbelievably wrong.

Thus several weeks passed after the first time I met James. I didn't know a lot about of him, with the exception of the little details that he had revealed to me about what his favorite things were. My father had been able to find some things out, but all the information he discovered were things that everybody in the country already knew. He had told me that James's father, Steven Rogers, worked in the tequila industry and owned many distilleries, but nothing else.

For those weeks after I returned back home from Sinaloa, I couldn't stop thinking about James. Bravely enough, at the end of the night we first met, I had asked to exchange numbers, and he gladly gave it to me.

I should have never asked for the number, but there was something about him that fascinated me; he seemed like the person who was willing to take risks and make impulsive decisions.

That should have tipped me off, but no… stupid, stubborn girl.

The first time James called me was amazing. We talked for almost eight hours straight. I never got tired of listening to him speak. We talked about everything: the climate, the economy, the government, about us, the things we used to do, our favorite meals, college, grades, friends…. everything. It made me feel so close to him, though I was back home. I would never get tired of hearing his voice.

Sometime had passed before the next time I saw James, but on the first night of my family's return to Sinaloa the next summer, I received a phone call from at around four in the morning.

"Hey Vic, baby! Get up. Let's go for a walk," he brightly said into the phone of my hotel room. I should have suspected something was terribly wrong when he called to my hotel room without even being told where I was. There were so many things that should have tipped me off about his true nature.

"A walk? It's four in the morning," I had yawned into the phone. I was still tired from the trip over.

"Come on mami, I promise it will be fun," he had whined, promising that it would be fun.

I wasn't convinced at all, but I found myself fighting with my conscience. It had been like one of those scenarios in cartoons where the protagonist has a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, bickering about the right thing to do.

"_GET UP! You only got this chance now!_," the little devil to my left shouted, and for that moment I had vehemently agreed with it.

"_No Vic, don't go. If your father finds out that you're not in your suite, you are dead!"_ The angel protested, and after that argument I was convinced that I should stay in my room.

Obviously, I chose the wrong thing to do.

"James, wait for me. I'll be in the lobby in a minute," I whispered into the phone, as I jumped off my bed to get dressed.

I shot up and off my bed and started looking for an outfit in my suitcase. I didn't have time to unpack all my things. I rummaged around in the luggage, tossing my clothing onto the bed before finding the perfect outfit, a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

When I was almost ready, my stomach began to flutter; I was nervous as all hell. My parents were sleeping in the other suite they got. I was scared to get caught. At the time, if my dad would have noticed that I snuck out, he would've killed me, for sure, but that night, with the adrenaline pumping through my veins, the excitement of seeing James again, I really didn't care.

When I was waiting for the elevator I thought of the time we spent apart from each other. So many thoughts ran through my head. Thoughts that were all negative and made me want to turn back and crawl back into bed. They were such juvenile girl thoughts but at the time, I thought them to be so real. I thought perhaps he wouldn't feel the same way as I did? Maybe he saw me as only a friend.

The closer I got to the door, the more disheartened I felt, but I decided to suck it up, and act as normal as possible when I got to James.

I should have turned back around and gone back straight to bed.

This was when our relationship began. This was where the beginning of the end started.

I had found James waiting outside the hotel on a yellow Hayabusa motorcycle. He had looked amazing in his black leather jacket with no shirt on underneath and a pair of faded jeans.

"Come Vic, take a seat," he had showed me, patting the small seat behind his. He had been wearing a cunning smile, that I couldn't help admiring.

"If you help me on," I had chuckled, nervously.

He smiled.

With one step, I jumped onto the seat. James had helped steady me as I positioned myself comfortably on the leather seat. Once I knew that I was on well, I snaked my arms around his waist. I was shaking from the fear and the anticipation of what was about to come. To be honest, I had been shaking because I was so close to him.

I felt the heat of his body for the first time with my hands that were against his stomach and chest. I wasn't capable of separating my chin from his neck because I was so enthralled by his smell that drove me crazy.

James smiled again and he teased me by rattling the bike.

"Baby, this is going to be the adventure of your life," he said winking at me.

_Who knew that it would be such an adventure?_

James put the motorcycle in first gear and started the engine with such force that I had almost felt that I would fall off the bike. It caused me to grasp tighter at his back.

At that moment, as the warm Mexican wind whipped through my hair, I did not doubt I was in love with James. I just wished that I would have known what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**A/N:** A little reminder… We will switch POV's in the next chapters… Also I posted images of the Hotel in Sinaloa, James Hayabusa and other stuff in my profile.. And please Review to let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!


	3. The First Time

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and the private messages. Also thanks to Krys for her amazing beta work for this chapter and to my BFF Nyvia. Here this fic earns the M rating. Look for the A/N at the end. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

**The First Time (Victoria POV)**

I spent more and more time with James, going out with him whenever I got the chance while trying desperately to avoid formally introducing him to my parents. A part of me was sure that money would play a huge factor if we were to formalize our relationship, that's all my parents cared about after all. They had always been wary of any suitors that came calling for me, very afraid that they were after my family's money and nothing else. The thought had crossed my mind when I had met James but whenever I looked into his eyes, the thought would fly out of my head, as if it never existed.

There was a time when I questioned James intentions with me though. We were in line waiting to get tickets to see a movie when he received a rather in interesting; yet disturbing phone call. The first thing that went through my mind was that maybe James was married and his wife had found out about me. After all he was very hesitant when it came to sharing information about himself. James tried to be quiet with his conversation, mumbling words to the person on the other line. I was shocked because it sounded like the person could actually understand what he was saying.

"Don't worry, that's already resolved," he said into the phone, ending the conversation without a formal goodbye. The phone shut with a loud snap and James shoved it into the pocket of his jeans.

I stared at him, confused about the tone he had used and what could possibly be going on to put him on edge. He must have realized this by the look in my eyes.

"You're married aren't you? That's why you never share anything about yourself with me. I knew it. I knew you were too good to be true. You have a wife, two kids and a dog somewhere in the States and you're just using this island as a getaway," I accused him. I could feel my heart breaking as I spoke every word.

He was silent for a second, looking at me curious eyes and then suddenly burst out laughing. "What ever gave you that idea Victoria? I have never been married. I'm pretty sure I have no children. And I definitely do not have a dog. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled at me as his laughter died, but soon his face took on a very serious look. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't know how to get it out. After what seemed like an eternity of hesitation he continued. "I do have a problem though--a business problem. It's something I need to take care of right away. We'll have to do this some other time if you don't mind. I'll take you back to the hotel."

I nodded my head at him, a bit curious as to why he was acting this way, but I didn't question him about it. James drove me back to the hotel, tense the entire time. When we were in front of the lobby, he reached behind himself to help me off the bike. He removed his helmet and gently kissed my cheek while promising to call me as soon as he could.

As I watched him drive off I let myself become a victim of my emotions. I knew he was hiding something from me but I didn't know what it was and I had lacked the courage to ask him when I had the chance. A number of horrible situations passed through my mind before I finally felt tears running down my face. I didn't know what to think anymore since he had always left me in the dark. I could only hope that he would continue to only be mine, as I had given him my whole heart already.

***

I didn't hear from James for a number of days after the incident at the movie theater. The possibilities of what could have happened and where he could possibly be began to flood my mind again after I tried to keep them at bay. I felt myself becoming desperate and longed to call him even though I couldn't. It wasn't until the day after we parted that I realized I didn't have his number. I constantly asked myself how I could be so stupid.

On the fourth day after he disappeared James finally called me. I was out lying on the beach with my mother when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but decided to pick up anyways, hoping it was James on the other side. The smile I had on my face when I heard his voice was so big it hurt.

"Victoria? Hey, babe, I'm so sorry about the other night. I had to leave town to take care of some business and I've been very busy. I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. How have you been?" He asked me. I could feel myself melting into the sand at the sound of his voice.

"I'm great now," I answered him; "I've been so worried about you though. I thought something had happened after I didn't hear from you when you dropped me off. You are ok right? Nothing happened to you?" My fears were slowly starting to creep into my brain again.

"You were worried that something happened to me? Oh babe, no. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to ever worry about something happening to me. I do have a little wish right now though---want to know what it is?"

"Of course I do tell me!" I got anxious very quickly, hoping his wish was to see me at that very moment.

He hesitated a bit, trying to drive me crazy with the suspense. I could hear laughter on the other side of the phone. "I want to see you right now, at my house."

I was shocked. All of James's secrecy had led me to believe I would never be invited to his house. The thought only stayed in my mind for a second, it was quickly overtaken by joy. I had a hard time stopping myself from jumping out of my skin with excitement.

"I would love to come over." My voice was a little too high pitched for my liking. I was afraid of letting on that I was way more excited than I should be. "I just need some time though. I'm down on the beach right now. I want to go up and take shower and get into something nice for you."

"That's fine with me babe, just as long as you here tonight. I'll call you in a few hours. That will give you plenty of time to get ready. See you later." There was a click on the other end and the line went dead, my smile however grew even bigger.

I looked to my left and saw my mother asleep on her towel beside me. Reaching over I gently shook her awake and reminded her of the dinner she had to get ready for that started in three short hours. They were short for my mother because it took almost that long for her to get ready to go out each night. I sat up and watched her quickly pick up most of her things, hurrying back to the hotel. I stayed to give her some time to get ready, not wanting to tip her off that I was going out after her and my father left.

The one hour I waited for her seemed more like a thousand years. When I finally made my way up to our suite my mother was putting the finishing touches on her make-up, shocking me that she had gotten ready so quickly. As I set my things onto my bed my mother came over to me, putting her last earring on.

"Now, Victoria, we're going to be home late, and I expect to you in your bed when we get back. You are not to go anywhere," my mother said sternly to me.

I didn't respond to her with words. I simply shook my head yes to her and went about getting some clothes out of my closet. When I turned around, my mother was gone and I heard the door that lead out to the hallway shut, my parents voices could barely be heard as they said goodbye.

I felt the smile grow on my face then, and I let out a big squeal--I didn't have to hold back my excitement any longer. My parents were gone and I was that much closer to seeing James for the first time in almost a week. I nearly skipped to the bathroom and started the shower, jumping in before the water was warm. I didn't want to waste any time.

After making record time in the shower I got out and dried myself off. Then went to my room to grab the pale green dress I had pulled out of my closet earlier. I slipped into the dress and went back into the bathroom to put on my make-up. When I was almost finished there was a slight knock on the door, followed by my cell phone ringing loudly from on top of my bed.

I raced to my bedroom, grabbing my phone to see who could be calling me. The caller i.d. showed that it was James and answered it excitedly.

"I'm almost ready! I was about to call for a taxi. I'm going to need your..." He interrupted me before I could go on.

"A taxi? No way, girl. I already sent someone to pick you up. He just knocked on your door actually and is now waiting for you outside. Don't keep him waiting too long though. Jasper lacks patience," James said.

"Oh I won't," I answered back quickly. "See you soon!"

I hung up the phone before he responded. My excitement was uncontrollable. I raced back into the bathroom to throw on my lipstick and paused for a moment to admire myself in the mirror. The pale green dress I had picked out made my hair look like it had been set on fire. It drew out the emerald green of my eyes and fit well with my unusually pale skin.

When I was finished I went to the door and opened it to find the man James had sent for me, Jasper. He wasn't as tall as James, but they both had similar body types, lean yet muscular. His curly hair fell to just below his ears and his eyes were brown with a hint of golden, making him look more like a child than I'm sure he liked. Thankfully his clothing gave him more of an adult look. He wore a black suit, black shirt underneath. If I didn't know any better I would have guessed he worked for the government.

"Victoria, I presume. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm here to escort you to James' for the evening. I hope you're ready," Jasper spoke with a southern accent let held a lot of authority, very fitting for his look.

I nodded at him and took his arm as he offered it to me. We made our way down to the lobby; I hid behind Jasper so no one would see me leave. I didn't need any of the staff tipping off my parents that I had left shortly after they did. When we were safely outside Jasper led me over to a black Hummer parked off to the right of the lobby doors, thankfully away from the view of anyone inside. He opened my door and helped me into the passenger seat, shutting the door then quickly rounding the vehicle himself, jumping into the driver's seat.

Jasper pulled out of the hotel parking lot and onto the main road that led into town, but made a quick left before we were even close to the outskirts. We followed the new road that ran along the beach and shortly came to an iron gate set in front of a large white mansion. Jasper stopped the hummer in front of the gates and we waited only a few seconds before they automatically opened, allowing us onto the property. He parked the car in front of the front door and hopped out to help me out.

"What an impressive house!" I said as Jasper helped me out of the hummer. I smoothed out my dress when my feet hit the ground and gave him a small smile, waiting for some type of reply. None came.

"Strong silent type?" I asked him. I was rather uncomfortable that Jasper did not answer me but instead just stared at me with curious eyes.

I couldn't believe that James lived here alone. The mansion could easily fit a family of ten with room to spare. As I stood before it, the thoughts I had about James only being interested in my money slowly floated away.

A low cough interrupted my thoughts. I looked ahead of me to notice to armed guards standing on either side of the front door. The sight became rather uneasy and I looked back to Jasper for some answers. He answered me swiftly, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"The gates don't always keep people out. They are here simply for show, so don't fear them. They have never had to use force on anyone. Most people around here are smarter than that."

I took some time to process what he just said and stood there gazing in wonder at the house still. Then the front door flew open and out came a rather tall man with fairly dark skin and black hair barely grazing the tops of his shoulders.

"You must be Victoria!" He said in a rather excited tone. He actually reminded me of myself earlier this evening. "My name is Jacob Black; it's great to finally meet you. James is waiting for you inside. Come with me."

Jacob moved away from the open door way and motioned for me to come inside. I glanced behind me before I moved to thank Jasper for coming to pick me up but he was already gone. My gaze found Jacob's again and I smiled at him, nodding my head in thanks as I moved through the front door and into the house. Jacob kindly guided me with his hand at the small of my back through the house to where James was waiting for me.

After moving through most of the house we arrived to an outdoor terrace. I could feel the wind from the ocean swirly around my body, killing the heat that the island always produced during the day. All the furniture on the terrace was rustic with large ivory-colored cushions. There was minimal lighting coming from large torches set up along the terrace railings. The whole sight was beautiful.

"Here we are," Jacob said to me. "James? She's arrived." Jacob turned his attention to the table off to the side of the terrace, letting out a howling laugh after he spoke.

James looked at him without giving any interest in what he had to say. The look in his eyes showed he wanted Jacob gone as quickly as possible.

"Thank you, Jacob but you can leave now. Take the night off and go have some fun. Not too much though. We don't need a repeat of what happened the other night with those girls from town." James told him with the utmost authority in his voice.

Jacob raised his shoulders after James spoke, trying to make himself look even taller than he already was. "Who cares about to stupid girls? They were making everything up anyways."

James rolled his eyes at him, as if he were expecting this type of response and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not do anything you'll later regret. I can only get you out of so much before. After that I'm going to stop caring."

"Whatever." Jacob spat his response back in frustration. His tone changed quickly as he began to speak of another matter. "We have to be early for that delivery. Don't stay up to late." His last line became as bitter as his first but he winked at us and left smiling.

The whole conversation left me rather confused and I stood in the same place I had since we came onto the terrace. I didn't know what to say or what move to make next.

"You'll have to excuse Jacob. You being here makes him feel out of his element and his manners have a tendency to leave him during those times," James said to me. He sat relaxed on one of the chairs, his hands now barely grasping the arm rests.

I smiled at him. His eyes caught mine and I couldn't move from my spot. "It's ok," I said dreamily staring into his eyes.

James laughed at the way I was gazing at him as he motioned for me to take a seat beside him. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Tell me what you've been up to since I saw you last."

***

After dinner we continued to talk, mostly about myself. James still kept his private life private, only answering questions I had about the house and those were very generic at best. I asked about Jasper and Jacob, receiving simple answers that they were friends and colleagues, nothing more. I didn't let any of it get me down though. I was so happy to be with him again that nothing else in the world matter to me.

As the night air became cooler I glanced down at my cell phone to check the time. It was a little past midnight and the thought of when my parents might be coming home crossed my mind. I knew I still had a few hours. They had a tendency of lingering at these dinners to make a better impression.

Music soon began to fill the air around me, a song I recognized quickly, _All out of Love_ by Air Supply.

I suddenly noticed James was no longer in his seat next to me, but instead he was standing on the other side of me, his hand outstretched towards me. "Dance with me, Victoria," he told me.

Suddenly I had no control over my body. I reached for his hand and let him guide me away from the table to an open spot on the terrace, free of any furniture. My trembling hand found his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my body. We then began to dance, swaying to the music and loosing track of time as the song blended into another song and another after that. The music didn't matter anymore. I moved my body along with his, staring deep into his beautiful honey colored eyes. They were staring, unblinking into mine, almost as if he could see right into my soul.

"I want you to stay here with me tonight," James said without breaking his gaze. "That is if you want to."

I continued to stare into his eyes while pondering his request. I would be a lunatic if I said no. How could I deny such an offer from James? He could ask me anything and I could never find it in myself to say no. However my conscience was telling me I couldn't stay, as much as I wanted to.

"My parents wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't come home. They don't like it when I just up and disappear," I told him as my heart slowly began to crack.

James stopped swaying and pressed his body closer to mine. "Come on, baby. You won't regret it if you do." A huge smile appeared on his face as he ran tongue along his top lip.

"Oh, James, I don't know. I want to stay. I really do. It's just..." I let my sentence trail off; besides my parents I couldn't think of a good excuse not to stay.

I felt his arms hug me even tighter. He was not going to take no for an answer, and I knew with a little more pressure I would not be able to tell him no.

"Victoria, my love, I'm in love with you. I love your smell, your hair and the way it falls down your back, and especially your body. It fits so perfectly against mine." He was winning this fight.

It was then he made his winning move. James leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I slowly kissed him back but still put up a slight resistance. Soon I was crumbling as he ran his fingers through my hair. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers were soon lost in his blond hair. I was being driven crazy by passion; my breathing quickened and I lost all physical control of my body. James laid me into the closest piece of furniture he could find, a white lounge chair. He slowly reclined on to me, pushing all his body weight into me. His mouth found my neck as he slowly kissed me, running his hands down my back, slowly working the zipper down on the back of my dress. The straps on my shoulders began to fall loosely to the side the farther down the zipper got. I could feel James hot breath against my chest as he traced my collarbone with kisses.

He picked his head up and gazed into my eyes. "I have been waiting for this moment, Victoria," he breathed heavily. He placed his hands on my face and kissed me again.

My mind was too cloudy for any coherent response. I could only whisper his name as his lips parted from mine. My body cooperated enough to get his shirt off. We kissed slowly, rubbing each other as both work our way up to our breaking points. James kissed his way down my chest and stomach then spread my legs and kissed my inner thighs.

"_Ohh_… James… yes…" I moaned.

"Fuck Victoria… you're so hot… I'd just love to…" he kisses me again before he finished his sentence.

"What James?" I asked in a whisper.

"I want to make love to you… now…" he said rubbing his cock at my entrance. I was so horny it was unbearable.

"Yes… _ugh_… yes James… take me…" I moaned.

James slowly put his cock on me and pushed it inside, it felt glorious. He continued to kiss me and rubbing my sides, stopping every now and then to bite my nipples. He was so tender and loving, something I had never experienced before. That night he penetrated my body and took my soul. I had never felt feelings like that so strongly for another person before. From that moment on I knew James was the man with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

The next morning I awoke on James' bed, snuggled against his body. I opened my slowly and saw that James was gazing at me, staring into my eyes as if he was seeking something beyond them.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said to me before kissing my forehead.

"Good morning," I said back to him smiling.

"Any plans today?" He asked me already knowing the answer.

"I'm ok with whatever you suggest we do."

"Well eventually we'll have to get up, but I have to admit I'd love to stay here for a little while longer. I'd loved to repeat all those sexy things we did last night." A smile grew on his face and he laughed, probably replaying last night in his head already.

I blushed and wondered if I should spend a few minutes teasing him before giving in.

"Mmm...that sounds like an idea. Or we could..." I let my sentence trail off and bit my bottom lip.

"I know you enjoyed it and that you'd love to do it again."

I giggled at his comment and how sure of himself he was. Of course I had enjoyed every second of it. And I told him so. He leaned down to kiss me, pulling away with a smile.

"I love you," I said to him before pulling him back to me to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N: All the pics from James House, banner and other stuff of the fic (also the chapters) are now on my LJ Account (link on my profile). And yes this is also a B&E Story, just wait a bit, I just needed to set up Victoria's story first. This is only the beginning so please, please be patient! Ohh and please Review!**


	4. The Family Business

**Thanks to Krys for her AMAZING beta work for this chapter and to my BFF Nyvia. Thanks for the reviews especially to: **_Jenny True, rosewg, a guitar named Annabelle, mombailey, juliamine, TwilightTrin & ForeverM!!  
_

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

**The Family Business (Victoria POV)**

After the night I spent with James, I couldn't bring myself to go back to my parents. A part of me didn't want to leave James--I enjoyed who I was with him far too much--and another part of me was too afraid to face them. I knew by leaving I had let them down. I wasn't the girl they thought they had raised me to be—a part of me liked that. The girl I was in that life was just a mere shadow of the girl I truly was. James brought the real me out for the world to see and I rather enjoyed not having to play pretend around people anymore. When I was with James and his family, as he often called Jacob and Jasper, I had no role to fill other than being myself and of course being James's girl.

In the beginning of I was afraid that Jacob and Jasper wouldn't accept me into their dysfunctional little family. Jasper, though cautious at first, was the first to really accept me. It seemed as though he went along with whatever James did and never questioned him. Jacob, however, was another story. It seemed to me that Jacob had an easier time defying James than Jasper did. I learned in the short time that I was with them that the reason was that Jacob and James had been friends since they were children, Jasper had only known them for a few years. Jacob was overly cautious of me because of this. He didn't like change he didn't have a part in, and I was a change he could not control.

I quickly learned that being a part of this family though meant that questions were never asked about their business. At least I couldn't ask any questions. I had to go around acting as though I didn't hear what James, Jacob, and Jasper were talking about, and I had to ignore any packages that were left at the house. This did become quite frustrating at times. I hated having to live in a house where I had no idea what was going on around me. I swore to myself that I would get involved somehow though. I was far too stubborn to let them keep me in the dark.

After that I spent my days listening in on every conversation I could without getting caught, trying to find some way to weasel my way in. My chance came one day when James, Jacob and I were out to dinner at a popular restaurant in town. James, normally careful when discussing business in my presence, broke him normal rules and let out his frustration after an unexpected phone call half way through dinner.

James smashed the phone down onto the table in angered and Jacob grabbed it out from under his hand, quickly checking to see who had called. He quickly began to dial the number from his phone, speaking to various people to find out what the problem was and how it could easily be solved. Jacob stopped after a few phone calls, turning to James for an answer.

"Jacob, we have to change the shipment routes," He said very angrily.

"Why? What happened?" Jacob asked his body becoming ridged.

"Juan Reyes, the guy in charge of the shipments at the Sinaloa port, was just arrested. The police are charging him with extortion and they're looking into other accusations against him." James voice was tinted with the frustration that was beginning to show in his.

"Fuck! What if they offer him a deal and he talks? We're screwed."

James looked at Jacob with fire in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control because I was present. Had I not been there I'm sure Jacob would have been on the ground with a black eye and a broken bone or two by now. "I do not pay you to sit there and look pretty Jacob Black. Your job has always been to make sure no one talks. If you can't do your job I can find someone else to replace you. Now get up off your sorry ass and do what I pay you to do. I don't care what it takes make sure that sorry bastard doesn't speak a word against us."

They glared at each other, not breaking their gaze even when the waitress came to check on us. I sent her away quickly with a smile and a thank you, hoping she had not heard anything they were speaking of moments before. The frustration on James's face began to wane and worry took its place. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair, something I noticed he did whenever he was nervous and frustrated.

Jacob finally broke the silence after minutes that had passed felt like they were turning into hours. "I'll take care of it. Next time though you should follow the rules you've set in place for the rest of us and watch what you say around _her_." The tone he used when referring to me was completely uncalled for. Though Jasper had accepted me quickly, Jacob was taking a bit longer to get use to the idea of me always being around.

James ignored what Jacob said about me, not even pausing for a moment to acknowledge it. "I also need you to speak to Chief Ochoa. I've heard people talking about his position in the department being changed. If it's true we have to be aware of what's going on."

Normally by this part in the conversation I would occupy myself by doing something else away from the boys but being in this restaurant made that rather difficult. I tried my best to tune out their conversation and watch the people around us, but I couldn't focus on them. The conversation James and Jacob were having was leaving me far to intrigued, and for once I had the nerve to say something to them.

"If you want I can probably help with that. I have a pretty good idea how we can go undetected." I spoke in barely whisper, becoming unsure of my idea as the words came out of my mouth.

James, about to say something, stopped and looked at me; his eyes were clouded in confusion. Suddenly my idea seemed pathetic and I felt as useless as I had in their business before. Jacob began to laugh at me from across the table, making me feel even worse.

"Share you're great idea with us, Victoria," Jacob said between fits of laughter, his tone full of sarcasm.

I glared at him; his sarcasm had suddenly given me the confidence I needed. "If you stopped being such an asshole and listened to what I have to say you might realize that I can actually help you." My tone was laced with venom as I spat my words at him.

Jacob's laughter stopped and he looked at James seated beside me. I turned and did the same. The look on James's faced showed that he did not approve of my interruption but I could tell he was interested in what I had to say at the same time.

"How do you believe you can help our situation, Victoria?" James asked.

I leaned in closer to the table so that no one around us could over hear what I was saying and began to explain my idea to them. I had earned a journalism degree at the University of Salamanca in Spain during the time my parents were opening various hotels in Europe. After that my father pulled some strings and got me involved with the Spanish press and so I had the credentials to get me a job anywhere I wanted.

"Just because Daddy went out and bought you a degree and got you a job doesn't mean you can help us," Jacob said interrupting me. His distaste for me was becoming clearer.

"Jacob, shut your fucking mouth and let her talk," James yelled, hitting the table with his fist. Surprisingly James's reaction to what Jacob had said did not draw the eyes of anyone in the restaurant to our table.

"As I was saying," I continued, staring at Jacob as I spoke, "No one would question a girl like me, with the credentials I have and my last name, if I got a job with the local newspaper. I would be able to interview Chief Ochoa and see what is going on with his position in the department and any other inside information. I'm sure I could lure a bit more out of him than the average journalist." I glanced at James and gave him a seductive smile, then turned my attention back to Jacob. "And for your information, Jacob, my father did not buy my degree. I earned it myself. I graduated with honors. So I would watch your mouth before you speak. One day it's going to get you in far more trouble than you can handle."

I looked back at James and could he was still taking in everything I had just said. My nerves began to get the best of me. What if I had stepped out of line and really angered him? Would I pay like he made others pay when things didn't go the way he planned? More questions like that filled my head as I waited for James to finally speak.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan, Victoria. I know a few people at can make sure you get the job and arrange an interview with the chief," James said. He smiled at me as he spoke, obviously pleased with my suggested plan, washing away all my previous worries. James then turned to Jacob and continued to speak to him. It was then I began to tune them out, daydreaming about how I would finally get a chance to help James and become a more important part in our little family.

***

In the next few weeks I obtained a job as a reporter with the newspaper _La Reforma_. As James had promised his inside partners with the newspaper had little trouble guaranteeing me a job, and setting up interviews with the local police and other branches of law enforcement. I would have to work my way up to interview the chief, but I was patient. I couldn't rush the interview, knowing if I fussed about it the people around me would become suspicious. My interviews in the beginning were rather trivial, but a few had said things that were crucial for James to know. If I believed that someone had told me something useful, I made sure to write it down in order to share it with him. I wanted to make sure James, as well as Jacob and Jasper could see my loyalty to them, and so they Jacob would finally shut his mouth about me helping them.

After a month of being with the paper I finally got the opportunity to interview Chief Ochoa. While questioning him on other matters I slowly eased him into questions about certain investigations having to do with drug dealers and killing bands in the area, never mentioning any particular names. Ochoa was not an idiotic man, but he was not threatened by any of my questions, after all who would believe a girl like me could do anything with this type of information. I listened as he divulged many details of the cases the police were working on. He used names, charges, and other things that most officers of the law wouldn't tell the press. I was sure he thought I would forget everything by the time I got back to my office. The chief, however, was unaware of the tape recorder hiding in my purse next to me.

Near the end of our interview I took a chance and asked the chief about the impending charges against Juan Reyes. At first he was rather hesitant about giving up any information. I was told that he knew nothing of the matter and that another department was handling it. His voice though, suggested otherwise. I pressured him a little more, insisting that he had to know something and that the public deserved to know the steps being taken to keep them safe from men like him. After a while he finally gave in and told me everything he knew about the extortion charges, although with other charges that were pending against him. The information was vital and Jacob would be pleased to hear how he could this man from talking.

As I finished the interview, I thanked Chief Ochoa for being so cooperative and giving me all the information he could. He was gracious for how professional I was for being so young and promised that if he needed to make a public statement or anything in the future he would request I would be present. I knew then that I would be vital in our family's business from now on. James would be pleased and Jacob would never be able to treat me the way he has before again.

***

Our business operations were solely dependent on the assignments given to Jacob and the ones he entrusted to others underneath. James was the head of these operations but he never got his hands dirty. He was there to make sure everyone followed orders and that no one stepped out of line. We dabbled in everything, gambling, illegal sales, hired killings, prostitution, smuggling, money laundering, but above all we dealt heavily with drug distribution. That alone earned James millions.

Everything we dealt with was handled with extreme care. Everyone had to make sure that no one was given too much information and that if any one were to investigate what we were doing that they would always come up with false leads and dead ends. James did most of his dealings at social events, finding investors and others that would require his services. His networking skills were fantastic. James could easily get anything out of anyone, no questions asked.

The first social event I invited to, Jacob and Jasper joined us. The party was held at another of James's impressive mansions on the island. In the room among all of James clients and investors I felt like royalty. I had the most expensive jewelry on, a designer dress that hadn't even hit the runways in Milan and New York, and of course I was on the arm of the man that ruled over everyone in the room. This was something I didn't even get when I was with my parents, and they had a lot of money, but James had more.

Those around us were less fortunate. Many were dressed well but I still overshadowed them. Everyone mingled in small groups, discussing business details and other things going on that they needed to know. I looked around at everyone, taking each of them in; after all they were all below me now. In the corner I notice Jacob chatting up a very beautiful blonde with hazel eyes. She had on red dress with a low neckline that hugged every inch of her small, yet curvy body. Her hair was long and wavy, reaching down close to her mid back. She had a bright smile and carried herself with confidence. She knew she was beautiful and wanted to make sure that others around her knew that her beauty could get her whatever she wanted. James and I worked our way over to them, this girl made me very curious.

"Rosalie, this is Victoria, James's new girl. Victoria, this is Rosalie," Jacob said introducing us. I noticed the tone he used when telling Rosalie who I was. I didn't appreciate it but I let it go. I didn't want to make James look bad in front of all these people.

I nodded at Rosalie and extended my hand to take hers. "It's very nice to meet, Rosalie," I said with a large smile.

"It is nice to meet you as well. I can't say I have heard anything about you but I'm excited to get to know you. I see James has stepped up in taste," she said, her voice was velvet, adding on to her perfection.

"We must be nice to her, Rosalie. James intends to keep her around for a while," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Of course," she answered, smiling at me again.

Rosalie began to look around, as if she was searching for someone. She twisted her hands together as if she was nervous.

"Where is Jasper?" She finally asked. "He hasn't come to see me all night."

Jasper's arms were suddenly around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck, following with a bite on her ear. I was unable to make out what he whispered into her ear but it caused Rosalie to giggle and smack Jasper on the arm. It felt a little awkward to hear them discussing their plans for the night out in the open, I tried not to listen in but it was rather difficult, they were very loud about their adventures beyond this room tonight.

"Hey hey, take it easy," Jasper said into Rosalie's neck. "Save some of that beating for later."

"Oh, Jasper you will never change," Rosalie said with a giggle.

"Not as long as you're around."

"Where are we going tonight, Jaz?" Rosalie winked at Jacob, who I noticed quickly turned red with anger. His jealousy was very obvious.

Jasper pulled his face away from Rosalie's neck and turned to Jacob. "Tell James that Rosalie and I are upstairs getting ready for tomorrow's task. We'd rather not be bother but if something happens make sure to come and get us."

It was then I noticed that James was no longer beside me like had been. I hadn't realized he had walked away from me so I had no idea how long I had been standing here alone.

"Jasper, stop being such a dick and make sure you get some sleep tonight. Fucking each other till the sun comes up isn't going to help what we have to do tomorrow," Jacob said trying to cover his jealousy with his normal attitude.

"Oh don't you worry, Jacob," Rosalie said with a smile as she pulled Jasper back to her. "He won't be too tired tomorrow. I'm saving that for another time." Rosalie turned and headed towards the stairs pulling Jasper along behind her. She stopped half way there and turned back to look at Jacob. "Next time I would do a better job at hiding that jealousy of yours. It could get you in trouble." Rosalie turned and continued to drag Jasper behind her up the stairs, they giggled the entire way.

It felt very awkward to be here alone with Jacob. Even though our relationship was strained I tried my best to make small talk with him.

"Are they…dating?" I asked Jacob.

He answered me right away, surprising me and causing me to blush. I had not expected him to answer, or to answer so nicely. "Not really. Their relationship is complicated."

"How so?" I wasn't trying to pry for information. I was generally curious about Rosalie and wanted to know more about her.

"They occasionally sleep together. Though Rosalie occasionally sleeps with everyone she meets. Jasper and Rosalie have known each other since they were younger. They're parents were married once—it's not incest or anything. They were step-siblings…" Jacob stopped talking mid sentence and turned to look at me. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. It's really none of your business." His normal attitude towards me finally came back in his last statement.

"You didn't have to tell me any of that. I asked, you answered." I gave the attitude right back to him.

"So what did you get from the Ochoa interview?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

"Nothing you need to know." It felt nice to give Jacob a taste of his own medicine. I was sick of letting him treat the way he did. I began to walk away from him and everyone else into an adjacent room. Jacob followed me, closing the door behind him.

"I have every right to know what you two discussed," Jacob yelled. He closed the gap between us quickly, coming very close to me.

"No you don't. I don't answer to you. I answer only to James. Until he tells me it's more important to share information with you rather than him, which I'm sure will never happen, I will only answer to him." My voice rose with every word, adrenaline became

"I don't know what idea you've got in that empty head of yours, girl, but I'm in charge here." Jacob grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall behind me, pushing his body against mine so I couldn't move.

I didn't give myself time to panic. Instead I fought back as much as I could. Though Jacob was stronger than me I didn't let it bother me. I fought until he finally let go of my arm, he stilled used his body to hold me in my place.

"I don't care who think you are, but you do not give me orders. I answer to James and no one else. Is that clear?" I raised my hand and smacked him across the face, catching him off guard. "Do not mess with me, Jacob Black. You don't know me and have no idea what I'm capable of."

I hadn't realized I was screaming everything I was saying until the doors across the room flew open and James stood there staring at us.

"What's going on here?" He asked with a look of confusion and anger mixed on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you are waiting the EPOV and it's coming soon ;) Be patient pleaseeeee pleasee pleaseee!! Pics and other stuff related to the fic on my journal (link in my profile). Review! Thanks!**


	5. The First Task

**Hi everybody!! First I really want to thank my amazing BETA TEAM: Krys & Nyvia. Thank you so much girls... I really love you guys!!! Second, I want to thank everyone of you for taking the time to read this amazing story. Special thanks to: OlivaJane, ForeverM, chlark4, Jenny True, Rose and everybody that let us know what you think of this story in your reviews. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer:**Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters.

* * *

**The First Task (Rosalie POV)**

Victoria killed her first victim the night after the party. I had doubted her at first—never believing that she would make it past the night I had met her, but she was more impressive than I thought. At first I didn't know whether that should comfort me because now I had another female around to make things easier on me or frighten me because I saw her potential. She even handled her first kill better than I did mine. During my first assignment I had to kill a man that had done wrong to James and the rest of us, my shot was perfect and I didn't hesitated. He was at point blank range and when I hit him the poor motherfucker's blood sprayed my entire body. I spent the rest of the night puking my guts out. That was my only bad reaction though. Every kill after that went smooth and was very easy. Eventually it became fun and a second nature type of thing to me. I didn't even have to think about killing now. Just thinking about it brings a sadistic smile to my face.

A while back James had given Jasper and I an assignment that should have been quick and easy but it turned into an ordeal that lasted for months. We were looking for two men, Laurent and Aro, who were hired to be drug dealers but now they were on the run. Jacob had given them each a package of cocaine to distribute but they took the packages and disappeared together. It was our job to find them with any merchandise or money that possibly belonged to James, giving us an excuse to kill them for what they had done. James does not like betrayers and has handled them all like this in the past.

That night Jasper and I left the party and went upstairs to retrieve our things from his room. We wanted to go somewhere away from James and a little more private. Jasper and I had both been searching for Laurent and Aro for so long that we needed a break and the only way for that to happen was to get away from everyone. We got into Jasper's car and drove to the nearest hotel; funnily enough I would learn soon after that it was the one belonging to Victoria's parents.

We broke our record that night. We had several sessions of hot rough burning sex and we didn't even get tired. Jasper was very dominating in bed and I absolutely loved it. We have been known to break things in the bedroom no matter where we went, though we always compensated the hotel or wherever else we were staying.

Jasper held me by the waist from behind, my body against a mirror on the wall. That position always made me hot and horny because I could see Jasper's face and his body moving against me. He grabbed my hair while he was wildly thrusting inside of me.

"Do you like that you whore? Huh? Do you?" Jasper asked breathlessly. "I know you're enjoying this."

I could barely speak but I had to answer him. Talking to him always turned me on more. "You always make me…Ugh! You are so fucking amazing," I moaned.

Jasper continued his intense movements inside of me; all my senses were on alert. I could feel myself inching closer and closer to my orgasm. I felt my body strained and instinctively tried to close my legs, but with Jasper inside me it was impossible. The waves of sensation hit me along with an intense heat that ran through my entire body. I shook uncontrollably as I panted and screamed Jasper's name. My orgasm was so intense that it almost caused me to slip out of Jasper's grip on my waist and onto the floor. Jasper continued thrusting roughly into me until I felt him explode inside of me. Our moaning and shouting were so loud that I was sure that everyone else on the floor could hear us but neither of us cared. Jasper leaned on me panting, moving slower and slower until he stopped. I felt him slip out of me as he kissed my neck.

"Damn, Rose," He said trying to catch his breath. "I can never control myself when I'm with you. You're so fucking addictive, better than all the heroin and cocaine in this world."

"You're not so bad yourself," I said giving him a tiny smile and pulling away from him so I could go shower and get dressed.

I walked quickly to the bathroom, grabbing my clothes from the bed as I passed, and turned the water on in the shower. I let the water run ice cold as I got in and washed my body and my hair. The cold water would cool my body down and shake me from my worn-out state.

"Rose, hurry up. We have to go. James is going to notice if we we're gone for too long," Jasper yelled into the bathroom.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off and quickly got dressed. I took my damp hair and pulled it up into a ponytail walked out of the bathroom to find the room empty. A wave of confusion hit me and I automatically started inching towards the bed where my gun was. My body was tense as I moved, not knowing what to expect.

There was a sudden movement behind me and before I could reach for the bed someone's arms were pinning mine to the side of my body. I struggled against this person's strength and began to kick my legs to see if I could catch them in the back of the knees. The person then began to laugh, their grip around me loosened. I looked behind to see Jasper laughing as he finally let go of me and fell to the floor.

"You stupid bastard!" I yelled, kicking him in the side as he rolled on the ground. "Don't you realize that I could have fucking shot you."

Jasper got up from the floor still laughing. "No you wouldn't have. You would have stopped before it was too late."

"How the hell do you know that? God, Jasper, you are so fucking stupid."

I walked around him and reached for my stuff on the bed so we could get ready to leave. As I bent over I felt Jasper slap my ass extremely hard.

"Ouch! Jesus, Jasper, did you take an asshole pill this morning?" I yelled again. He was getting on my nerves.

Jasper's hands reached around my waist and pulled my body up to his. "Shut up you know you love it," He said before kissing me. "Now come on we have to get going."

I gathered the rest of the things in the room as Jasper checked us out of the room by using the TV remote. I loved these upscale places that made it so we didn't have to check out in person. It made it easier for us to stay as under the radar as possible. Jasper tossed the remote on the bed and we made our way out into the deserted hallway. We walked hand in hand towards the elevators, relaxed as we've been in a long time. As we walked past the last of the rooms I felt Jasper's body tense up and he stopped, letting go of my hand and grabbing my arm. I looked at his face and I could see a hint of surprise in his eyes. Jasper turned around, bringing me along with him but stopped before making any other moves.

"Are you hearing those voices, Rose?" Jasper asked in barely a whisper.

"Voices? Jaz, what are you talking about? There aren't any voices. I think you're hearing things," I told him.

"Shh! Not so loud," he whispered again.

I remained silent for a while and finally heard the soft chatter of two men. Their voices founded very familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard them before. Jasper pushed his back up against the wall and drew his gun from under his belt. I followed him, doing the same, drawing my Pixie out from right boot, setting the silencer as I raised it to my side.

As weird it sounds I gave my gun a name. She needed a good name for what I make her do. I loved the power and respect I got from others when they knew she was just within my reach. It was a high almost as good as sex.

Jasper made his way back down the hallway silently, with me at his heels. Our guns were drawn, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Jasper stopped right before the third door way from the elevators. He paused for a moment to listen for the voices one last time then took his foot and smashed in the door.

The men inside the room stopped dead in their tracks, shocked to see us. It was then I recognized them and where I knew their voices from. It was Laurent and Aro; they had been right under our noses the entire time. This alone made my burning hatred for them grow inside of me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Rose," Jasper said in a venomous tone.

I started to laugh as I lowered my Pixie, and began to slowly walk towards the men. Jasper kept his gun drawn in case they made any sudden movements.

"Why hello there boys. Long time no see," I said.

Laurent was seated in one of the arm chairs nearest to the balcony and I made my way over there and placed myself in his lap. I felt his body's tension before I reached him, and it grew as I sat on top of him. Aro stood frozen near the bathroom, not daring to make a single move.

I smiled at Laurent and ran my fingers along his jaw. "We have been looking for you two everywhere. And to think we were just about to give up. Weren't we, Jasper?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "James is going to be so happy to see you."

Laurent breathing was ragged and his body shook. I could tell he was scared and was trying to find a way to get out of this mess he was in. His hand slowly began to move down his side but before he could move I grabbed his wrist with my left hand as my right hand aimed my Pixie at his thigh and pulled the trigger. My hand was over his mouth before he could begin to scream.

"Opps! My bad. I didn't mean to actually pull the trigger. You poor thing. Does it hurt?" I asked trying to hold back my laugh. "Now you're going to listen to me, the both of you." I glanced at Aro to make sure that Jasper had a firm grip on his arm. "You're going to come with us. You are not going to say a word. And if I were you I wouldn't try to do anything stupid. If anyone asks why you're limping and bleeding you're going to play it off like you tripped and we have to take you to the hospital. Got me?"

Laurent shook his head in agreement as I got up off his lap, kicking the leg I just shot in the process. He winced in pain, bringing me a disgusting amount of pleasure. Jasper came farther into the room, grabbing Aro by the arm, and then coming over to me so he could help me with Laurent.

We made our way down to the hotel lobby and out the front doors without incident. Jasper dragged Laurent and Aro at each of his sides and I followed close behind, my gun drawn and pointed into Aro's back. With Laurent now wounded I didn't trust him at all.

Jasper threw both of them into the back of his Hummer, not caring about the blood pouring down Laurent's leg. I was pretty sure the bullet had torn through his femoral artery. He would now slowly bleed to death.

As Jasper drove swiftly down the roads to James's house I called Jacob to make sure they were ready for us. I tried to explain to him what was going on but he didn't listened to me. Instead he gave me the same smart-ass attitude he gave everyone and tried to get me off the phone so he could go back to sleep.

"Listen, you disgusting dog," I yelled into the phone. "Get James up and ready for us we'll be there in a few minutes. Tell him we have a little surprise for him." I hung the phone up and waited patiently in the passenger seat as Jasper maneuvered down the last of streets we had to go on.

When we arrived at the house a little before midnight, Jacob was outside the front door waiting for us. He was in his boxers and the look on his face showed that he was not pleased. His manners made my blood boil. Jacob was a friend of ours that I would never hesitate shooting if I had too.

I jumped down from the passenger seat after I opened the door of the Hummer. Jasper got out too, going around the vehicle so he could drag Aro and Laurent out of the back seat.

"Didn't I just call and tell you to get James up you asshole? Where is he?" I yelled as I approached Jacob and got up in his face.

"Do not come that close to me," Jacob said pushing me back. "I want to see this little surprise before I wake up him. I'd rather not get him pissed off unless it's for a good reason."

Jasper then pulls Aro and Laurent out of the back of the Hummer and throws them both onto the stone porch, a bone cracked as they hit the ground. "Is this a good enough reason for you?" Jasper asked slamming the back door.

Jacob raced to find James as Jasper drug the two men into the house. Jasper dropped them on the floor of the foyer and waited for James to appear, which he did a few short minutes later, shirtless and in white linen pants. Victoria in her expensive silk pajamas was right at his heels.

A smile grew on James's face when he saw the two men lying on the floor in front of him, even more so when he noticed one of them was already bleeding.

"My dear friends, Aro and Laurent, it has been such a long time since we have last seen each other. What have you both been up to?" James asked pleasantly reaching down to help Aro up and signaling for Jasper and Jacob assist Laurent in getting up.

Neither of them answered and James continued. "Did either of you ever truly believed for a second that you would get away from us? I have people everywhere." James's demeanor suddenly changed, his anger began to show. His anger was contagious.

"It was the biggest mistakes in your lives to steal from us," Jacob said grabbing Aro's hair and throwing him to the ground.

Laurent hung on Jasper now, his dark skin becoming ungodly pale. Jasper moved away from him and he fell to the floor.

"Enough already," James screamed, "I want this problem taken care of right now. I'm done with these two fucking with me."

James nodded towards Jasper, who pulled his gun out and shot Laurent in the head without any warning, putting the poor bastard out of his misery.

Aro screamed and got to his knees to beg for mercy. He began to cry, knowing he had barely any time left. I walked over to him and rested the tip of my gun on his forehead, prepared to shoot when James called for it.

"Shut the fuck up, Aro. There's nothing you can say to save your miserable existence now. James, just say the word and I'll send this motherfucker directly to hell," I said looking directly into Aro's fearful eyes.

"Wait, Rose. Give the gun to Victoria. I'm interested to see if she'll be able to pull the trigger," Jacob said derisively.

I pulled my eyes away from Aro's and looked directly at James. There was a concerned look in his eyes, but he seemed interested what Jacob had said. I hesitated for a moment but Jasper came up and pushed me towards Victoria. I approached her and reluctantly handed her my Pixie.

Victoria didn't hesitate to take the gun from me. She grabbed it out of my hand and walked over to Aro. A devious smile grew on her face as she pointed the gun at Aro's head and simply shot without falter. His limp body fell to the ground as Victoria came back over to me and handed my gun back. The rest of us stood there in shock at the ease Victoria had in killing someone in cold blood. She stood there in front of us staring directly back at us, the shock and awe suddenly hitting her face and body. Her legs began to shake and she turned ran and towards James's bedroom.

"Jacob, Jasper, clean this mess up and get rid of that garbage," James said before turning to follow Victoria.

Jasper and Jacob did as they were told as I stood there still in a bit of shock. That bitch used my gun to kill someone with no hesitation and frankly I was pissed.

After that night Victoria never had a problem killing anyone. She always did so without hesitation and that made me uneasy. I underestimated her, and so did everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to read EPOV!!! It's gonna worth the wait... I swear!! Reviews are an excellent way to let us know what you think about this chapter. If you let us a review, I will send you a TEASER for the next chapter. ****We really want to hear from you... :)**

**BTW: The lovely **_**Janpatz**_** opened a thread for the story at Twilighted: **

**www**_**(dot)**_**twilighted**_**(dot)**_**net/forum/viewtopic**_**.**_**php?f=44&t=6156&start=0&st=0&sk=t&sd=a  
**


	6. Taking Business To USA

**First of all, I want to thank my really amazing BETA TEAM: Nyvia & Krys because without you crazy girls, this story wouldn't be complete. So thanks!! And I want to thank all my amazing reviewers... Below I will tell you who's POV is the next chapter.. so, GO READ this chapter and then find out!! haha**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine… But it's fun to play with SM's characters..

* * *

**"Taking Business to USA" (Victoria's POV)**

With our business booming in Mexico, James decided it was time to move into the United States. In the beginning we assumed it would be easy since the countries neighbored each other, but we were wrong. The United States border was well protected and almost impossible to penetrate. Once we were established however we began receiving millions of dollars in shipments and merchandise. To protect ourselves, we all set up different bank accounts throughout the world. I opened an account up using my first name and my mother's maiden name at the ABN Amro Bank in Switzerland. Jacob got one in Taishin International Bank in Taiwan. James got his own account at the Alfalah Bank of Pakistan. Then Jasper and Rosalie got their separate accounts at the same bank in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. Jacob and I began to deposit small amounts of money into each of the accounts every week, making it look like a paycheck from a job. The dollar amount varied and was never higher than five hundred dollars. We knew we had to be careful about how much money was deposited, knowing we could not risk someone noticing anything. For even more safety, we opened other accounts in banks throughout Asia, Japan, and Saudi Arabia.

As a team we knew that in this business things could change rather quickly. At any moment we could get caught by the FBI or Interpol. Though we knew we were not invincible sometimes the thought escaped us and we became too comfortable for our own good. It was almost like we lived in a bubble and inside was our own little fairytale; no one could ruin what we set up.

James decided it was safer to do business far away from the Mexican border, in case some our contacts in Mexico decided to turn on us and give us up to the US authorities. We ended up choosing Seattle, Washington as our new home. James figured that with a state full of serial killers we would be overlooked by the police. We bought a beautiful house in the East Queen Anne neighborhood, one of the nicer neighborhoods in Seattle. Jacob and James soon began to infiltrate the drug rings in our new home and soon they were working for us. We gained respect quickly and everyone knew that we demanded that respect.

To keep up appearances thanks to a few people that were in debt with James, I got a job on Helen B. Ratcliff woman institution as the director of the prison guard. And our neighbors believed that James had several businesses around the world. To their eyes we were a normal family.

James was a very loving man, but when things went wrong, he was evil. He never gave anyone a second chance and our new men quickly came to realize that. They feared Jasper and Rosalie showing up at their homes. Jasper and Rosalie were vicious. They did show the slightest bit of mercy towards anyone and killed on the spot without asking questions.

One of the major drug traffickers we started working with was a man named Sam Uley. When we first got to the city he was the one that initially showed us around and taught us the ropes to running our business in a new country. He took us to the most dangerous parts of Seattle. I must admit they even made me a bit weary. We had a lot to learn.

"Now the only thing you have to worry about around here is the Seattle police department," Sam explained. He stopped in front of the Hummer we had driven to meet him in. "The chief, Carlisle Cullen, never stops watching us. And he's constantly trying to find a way to get to me more of the higher ups in my chain of command."

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle that, Sam," Jasper said grinning at Rosalie.

"Yeah, we can cut his eyes out," Rosalie said with a vicious laugh. She then proceeded to grab Jasper's arm, throwing it over her shoulders. Jasper leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm being serious. You guys have to stay off the cop's radar as much as possible around here. The police in this country are not as easy to corrupt as the ones you are used to dealing with in Mexico," Sam said with a concerned tone.

James coughed loudly, looking directly at Rosalie and Jasper, they both jumped at the sound. Rosalie began to giggle again and I could tell James wanted to say something but he let it go.

"Thank you for the information, Sam. We really appreciate it as well as your alliance," James said. Though he showed little appreciation on his face, his tone was laced with it. Jacob stood next to him nodding in agreement.

"Also, two weeks ago Chief Cullen sent a contingent of police officers to The Dark Side, the sports bar that I own and use as a center for most of my business. They arrested more than half of my men, including me. My lawyer did get me out of it before they even had a chance to question me. The police had nothing on me. But I must say it because he's going to keep a watchful eye on everything I do. It makes me curious as to whether or not he's knows you are coming. Because of this I would like to speak to you in private if you don't mind." Sam looked at the rest of us. He wanted us to disappear.

James motioned for us to get back into the Hummer and wait for him while he continued the conversation with Sam. I jumped into the front seat while Jasper, Rose and Jacob got into the back seat. I sat with my back against the glove compartment, trying not to look at James as he continued speaking with Sam. In the backseat I could see Jasper and Rose begin to make out. They were so loud that I could hear Rose moaning into Jasper's mouth as he kissed her. Jacob pushed himself against the door, throwing his arms behind his head so he could get a better view of them. I could tell he was enjoying the show. I rolled my eyes at them, but I couldn't stop watching.

"Can't you two save that for somewhere else?" I said rolling my eyes again while crossing my arms over my chest.

Rose pulled her face away from Jasper's and then pushed herself onto him. She continued bounce up and down on his lap, causing Jacob to stare in amazement as her perfect tits went up and down with her.

"Damn it, Vic! Stop being such an envious bitch. We're just having a good time here. No need to be a constant buzz kills," Rose said. She stopped bouncing when she noticed Jacob staring at her. Rose turned herself, leaning her body towards Jacob while biting her bottom lip. "Do you like what you see, Jake?"

"Sure I like it, you sneaky slut," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Jasper, who had began to kiss Rose's neck when she stopped bouncing on him, stopped what he was doing and pushed her off his lap so that he was between her and Jacob. He gave Jacob a vicious stare and pointed his long index at him.

"Don't you dare call her that ever again! I'm warning you Jacob, for your own good," Jasper said raising his voice with every word. Jacob responded with a shrug and reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

Rose smiled at the little fight she caused and climbed up into the front with me. We listened as Jasper and Jacob continued to argue in the backseat.

"Jacob makes it so obvious how much he wants you," I said to Rose, low enough so that the boys didn't hear us. "I'm surprised he's never done anything about it."

"I know, and so does Jasper. I'm shocked he's never pushed the limits anymore than he already has. Normally when Jacob wants something he'll do anything to get it," Rose said while glancing at the boys arguing in the back seat.

"So I've noticed…" My sentence was cut off by James opening the driver's side door, causing Rose to jump from the seat into mine. Jacob and Jasper were silent in the back now.

"You two," James said nodding at me and Rose, "get in the back. Jasper, you're up front with me. Jacob you're going to stay with Sam. There are some things you two need to go over."

Rose and I scrambled into the backseat as Jasper and Jacob each got out. There was something in James's voice that was a bit unsettling to me, but I didn't question it at all. At least now Rose and I could have some time to talk with some privacy. I needed a bit of a girl talk.

As we drove down the road, leaving Jacob and Sam behind, I contemplated asking Rose a question that had been burning in my mind for quite some time. "Rose?" I asked with a bit of hesitation in my voice. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure," she said as she pulled her compact mirror out of her purse to fix her bright red lipstick.

"I know it's none of my business, but what type of relationship do you and Jasper have exactly?"

Rose stopped what she was doing and quickly put away her mirror and lipstick. Her eyes shone a look I had never seen, she was lost. It was almost like she was falling back into a memory she didn't want to remember but she couldn't forget. Rose bit her lip and sighed heavily.

"You don't have to answer," I said quickly. "I was just curious. Though it's really none of my business I just thought it would help me understand you better."

"No, no, it's ok," Rose said. She glanced up at Jasper who was looking at her while still talking to James. He gave her a quick nod and Rose began her story. "Jasper saved me"

"When I was seventeen years old I ran away from home. I had to leave my mother's house because my stepfather was constantly trying to sleep with me. One time he almost succeeded and after that I decided I had to leave. I didn't have anywhere to go so I spent two weeks sleeping on a park bench. One night while I was sleeping a man tried to take me. He grabbed me by the hair and tried to pull me into the truck he was driving. When I was finally awake enough to realize what was going on I saw that it was my stepfather. I got scared and started to scream and he started beating me right there"

"Jasper was walking by and saw what was happening to me. He pulled my stepfather off of me and threw him into the trucks passenger window. It broke and there was blood everywhere. Jasper beat him up pretty badly. We left him there and Jasper took me back to Mexico with him. I've been with him, James and Jacob ever since."

I sat there staring at her for a second not knowing how to respond. "Wow that's amazing." Was all I could really get out.

"Well not all of us can come from such luxury, Vic. There are things I've seen that I've been spending my whole life trying to forget," Rose told me. I could tell she wasn't trying to be nasty like she usually was. She was being straight with me. Something I honestly appreciated.

We spent the rest car ride back to our new house in silence. Jasper and James were still discussing things in the front seat. After hearing Rose's story it made me appreciate what I had left behind more so than I did before. With my parents I had restrictions, but I knew they cared. I never had anything to fear.

I rested my head against the seat of the car and looked at the window as we continued our drive. I was excited for what was coming to us in this new country—our new home.

Little did I know that our life of luxury was about to be changed forever.

* * *

**A/N:** As I promised on the top note.... The next chapter is from **Edward's POV**... Exciting things are coming up... Please review and let me know what you think. Each review feeds and inspires me to keep up writing. I will send a TEASER for those who leave a review.

Also, I want to invite all of you to our thread at Twilighted: www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=6156&start=0&st=0&sk=t&sd=a


	7. Drug Enforcement Administration

**This is it! For those of you that were biting your nails waiting for it, here is Edward's POV. I want to thank to my readers Liyorah, Forever M, RenesmeexCullen, Jenny True & Madcowre for your reviews! Thank you so much you guys! Also, I want to thank all of you that added the story in alerts/favorites. And in this chapter, I want to thank my BFF Nyvia for her Beta services! I luv you girl!!**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine… But it's fun to play with SM's characters..

* * *

"**DEA: Drug Enforcement Administration" (Edward's POV)**

"Thus God help me" I proudly said, standing in the podium surrounded by the high command of the police department and in front of my family.

All my family and colleagues applauded and cheered me as soon as I finished saying the acceptance lines of my new charge in the DEA agency. Now I was Edward Anthony Cullen, commander-in-chief of the Drug Enforcement Administration agency. It was the highest position in the department in which I have worked for 8 years. I hate being on the spotlight; these demonstrations of solidarity and admiration from the colleagues that criticize you the entire fucking time just make me sick. I watched forwards of me and there I saw, the two loves of my life, the reasons of my existence, my wife Isabella Swan and my 5 years old daughter Renesmee Cullen. I could see that my Bella was really proud of me, because her smile looked radiant. They were looking at me smiling, clapping and cheering. They were so beautiful. And there was I, all embarrassed, dressed with an impeccable black suit, white shirt and a gray tie that Bella had bought me as a "promotion" gift. I descended of the podium and went directly to them.

"Baby, I am so proud of you. Congratulations!" Bella told me holding my face in her hands. I felt a tug on my pant leg.

"Daddy, daddy! I love you!" Nessie said jumping up and down on the floor. She raised her hands, I picked her up in my arms and she placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

"I love you two even more… my queen and my princess." I said giving a kiss to my beloved wife on the lips and kissing my daughter on the forehead. Bella was looking at me as I continued to shake hands with colleagues and friends.

After a few minutes…

"You seem a little stressed, do you prefer to leave?" Bella asked me.

"God yeah… please honey… you know how much I dislike these type of events" I said bitterly.

"Ok baby, let's say good bye to everyone and we can go home." Bella said. I love when she take care of me that much. I really don't need anything else besides her and Nessie in my life.

We made a stop at my parent's house; the whole family was waiting for us there to celebrate my new promotion. My father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my oldest brother Emmett, my little sister Alice and my father-in-law Charlie. When we arrived, all was hugging and sincere expressions of joy from them.

"Enough with all this, you guys didn't had to make a huge celebration…" I said laughing rejecting Emmett's hug just to tease him.

"Come on baby don't be shy, you are now senior commander of the DEA. We don't have that type of news everyday!" Bella said palming my back.

"Let's fucking celebrates then!! Eddie you need a drink bro… I brought a few bottles of whiskey; we have to get drunk and crazy tonight…" Emmett shouted.

"Don't call me Eddie; I hate that nickname. I think I can use my new position to put you out of the SWAT team, Emy!!" I said laughing trying to threat my brother.

"_Ohhhh_!! Bro… that hurts!!! _Uhhh_!!" Emmett said with his hands on the chest near the heart. He jumped on me.

Emmett wasn't aware of his strength and always used it to bother me, but I was much more agile than Emmett, so I managed to grab him by the wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Edward!! Shit!!... Let me go! I'm going to kill you Eddie boy!!" Emmett shouted.

"Edward, please let go your brother you could hurt him," my mother said holding her laughter.

"Come on Em, it's just a game. I don't want to hurt your fragile ego." I let him go.

"I don't know how the hell you do that." Emmett said rubbing his wrist. We were interrupted by the sound of little footsteps and a squeaky laugh.

"Uncle E!!… Uncle E!!… I want you to play with me and grampy Charlie to tea party!" Nessie interrupted our rough playing.

"So… now macho man has to wear a pink tutu, you will look sooo damn sexy Em!!" Bella said laughing out loud.

Everyone started clapping and screeching to Emmett and his face turned red from forehead to chest.

"Those are the main reason I will never going to have any wife or children" Emmett sighed pointing every one of us with the finger.

"Are you coming or not uncle E?" Nessie asked him stomping her foot on the floor.

"_Oh_… what's the hell… come on sweetie pie don't get mad with your favorite uncle…" Emmett said grabbing Nessie by her little hand.

"_Oh uh_… someone just said a bad word" she said looking to her mom and waiting for me to scold her uncle.

"Hey Em… no more bad words or mom will have to wash your big mouth with soap" I said and Nessie covered her mouth and giggled.

"Sorry babe" he told to Nessie and suddenly blushed. Everyone was holding laughter.

"And so the big bear became a plush toy" mom said and everyone laughed. My little girl had everyone, including me wrapped in her chubby fingers.

The whole family said goodbye and we departed to our home shortly after midnight. Nessie had fallen asleep in our bed, so while Bella was taking a bath, I took our daughter to her room. I came back to the room and found Bella wrapped in a towel. She looked at me and dropped the towel to the floor.

"Are you really that tired?" she asked crossing the room approaching me.

"By the way you're asking, not too much now…" I said with my arms wrapped around her.

"Good, because I've been waiting our private celebration since this morning" and she placed her arms around my neck.

My wife always smelled delicious, her smell turned on all my senses. Her skin was so soft, so touchable. The smell of her hair was so special. I took her by the waist and approached her even more to me. She sighed.

"Edward" she whispered in my ear.

Hearing my name escaping from her lips always turns me on so badly. I kissed from her neck to her throat; I always stopped there because I knew how much she liked that.

"I love you so much..." she took her head back and I kissed her neck.

"Everything is for you, my queen, you make me..." I said but she stopped me with a kiss.

"Take me now Edward… I can hardly wait to have you inside of me" she whispered in my ear.

"Your wish, is my command my love" I said back.

Slowly I took Bella to our bed. I laid my chest across hers, to let her feel my weight against her.

"You're not going anywhere for a while Mrs. Cullen..." I said.

I looked at Bella's face. Her eyes were murky, anxious at the moment. I leaned down and brushed her mouth with mine. I used my knee to spread Bella's legs, and then I pulled my arms away from her sides and laid them against the clean white sheets on top of her head, my fingertips traced lightly across her chest and breasts.

"_Oh_… Edward… keep going baby" she moaned.

I kissed her stomach and she intensified her breathing. Bella's breasts were so delicate and perfect. I kissed and bit her nipples. Bella sighed; I love when she does that. I continued drawing a wet road with my tongue by her abdomen until arriving at the entrance of her pussy.

"_Oh_!! God…Edward… yes…" my wife repeated.

I continued ahead.

"Bella… you're so wet baby" I said feeling her arousal.

"You… it's just… you" she said.

I was licking and sucking her lips and clit; she tasted so damn good. Bella tried to close her legs against my head, but I stopped her, knowing that was an instinctive reaction to what I was doing to her. Bella grabbed my hair while my tongue traveled through all her wet and hot sex. She looked at me, tried to raise her head up but with another lick of my mouth, she had to throw back her head again.

"Edward… I'm so…. there… _ahhhh_… that's… _ugh_…" she said whispering pulling my head closely to her body.

I enjoyed seeing her cumming for me. I finished my task and kissed her. She doesn't have her movements coordinated, but this time she manages to get on top of me without being fallen of the bed like the last time. _Ohh yes that was a good memory!_

"Now you are mine, Mr. DEA Cullen" she said biting her lip, giggling.

Bella changed her position looking to my feet's and she gave me an extensive view of her ass.

"_Mmmm!!_ Now I'm having my prize" Bella said playfully while she took my cock in her mouth.

I couldn't repress a moan that escaped from the bottom of my throat.

"I trapped you Edward Anthony Cullen, didn't I?" she asked.

"I don't have… _shit!_ … any doubts about it baby" I told her.

Bella knew how to please me even more than I please her. She pressed my cock among her hands, traveled through the tip to the base with her tongue. Almost when I was close to the edge, she stopped me and she sat down on me. I felt her slit open for me as I slid all my length inside of her. The feeling overwhelmed both of us.

"_Ohh_…God Edward!! I'm not able to… I'm going to come… Now" she shouted.

"I… can't… hold on… Bella" I muttered.

She rode on me until we could no longer endure the imminent orgasm. She was shaking and almost breathless.

"Edward… I love you" she said kissing my forehead.

"I love you even more my Bella" I told her while I kissed her neck.

When we finished, we kissed and hugged trying to keep us warmed. We were caressing each other under the sheets. Bella was teasing me running her hand from my stomach to the tights. I was starting to feel the heat rising up once again. _Cocky naughty wife I got_.

"You're looking for round two isn't?" I teased my wife.

"_Ohhh!!_ Damn yes baby" she said giggling.

But Nessie had other plans for us. Bella was kissing me when I heard her crying.

"I think the girl is crying Bella" I said worried.

"Really? Let's see what happened. I'll be back" she kissed me and put her pajamas on. A few minutes later she appeared in our room with our baby in her arms.

"Daddy, Nessie wants to ask you something" Bella said biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what's wrong beautiful? Why are you waking up these late?" I asked her, Nessie was still sobbing.

The girl knew my weakness for her and scrubbed the tears of her eyes.

"Daddy I'm afraid and want to sleep with you"

She had used that squeaky voice that always functioned with me to obtain what she wanted. I looked at Bella to see her opinion but she had already agreed.

"But Bella…" I protested.

"It's ok baby, don't worry" and she winked an eye.

I had lost this battle already for sure. I sighed.

"Ok… take the girl to drink some milk and I will arrange the bed for us" Bella agreed.

I pulled up my boxers on and grabbed a tee shirt. I tried to fix the mess we did in the bed so Nessie could join us. A minute later, my daughter Nessie was in the middle of us, embraced.

I absolutely love my family and they knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? You like Edward as a drug enforcement agent? As a reader, you can let us know about our work leaving a review... That inspires us to keep writing. I also want to invite all of you to our thread in Twilighted and remember that the pics and other stuff of the chapters are on my journal. Links to both sites are on my profile.


	8. Investigations

**We are working for giving you one chapter per week, starting on Sunday. I want to thank my dearly devoted Beta Nyvia for her extremely cool work (muacks!). Thanks to my reviewers and to the anonymous readers for your support. Enjoy a little more of your beloved Edward... **

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, but it's fun to play with SM's characters.

* * *

**Investigations (Edward's POV)**

As soon as I accepted my new position in the DEA agency, the hard work quickly took over all my available time. I worked from early morning till dawn. The office had many incomplete investigations, even more pending tasks and lots of unresolved cold cases waiting patiently over the office stock. Definitely, the office was a complete mess and I couldn't stand that. The last leader in the unit, Harry Clearwater had suddenly died of a massive heart attack a few months ago and all the pending assignments stayed untouched until I came, and to make matters worse we couldn't find the vital information we needed because he had all those files hidden God knows where. So, I had to get down to work. Primarily the house had to get in order right away and secondly we needed to begin with the prime drug dealing investigations that remained cold stone over my desk. Angela Weber was assigned to be my personal assistant in the new office. It almost took me over two months of arduous and interminable work to put the agency back on track and distribute all the accumulated work between my different unit teams. I started to feel the pressure of the hard work straight onto my shoulders. I closed the folder I've been working in, threw the pen on the desk and put my hands over my face, sighing heavily. I was beyond tired by now.

"Thanks Angela, you can go now. We are done for today… finally." I said pinching the bridge of my nose between the thumb and index finger.

"Well chief, therefore… I take your word. I'm dying to see Ben my soon-to-be husband; he told me he felt abandoned because of my work" she said laughing while she was collecting all her belongings and turning off the computer we were working on. She turned and glanced at me from the other side of my black wood desk.

"I think you should go home too Chief Cullen. Don't stay here for too long, is really late already and you have to get some rest, you look tired. We have been working hard these last couple of months and also you have a family to take care of too…" she said, honestly concerned. I gave her a smile.

"I will Angela, don't worry. Have a good night and sorry for the work overload" I said trying to apologize myself.

"Nahh! Don't worry, that's why we all work here, right? To fight back and catch the bad guys" she said closing the office door behind her.

I was exhausted. I rubbed the back of my neck and took a big breath. There wasn't anyone else in the office, hell not even one person besides me still in the building. Well, maybe there were some night guards and janitors somewhere. I leaned back on my leather chair staring at the ceiling, resting my eyes, it sting like a bitch. All I wanted to do was to take my things and go home with my queen and my princess. I have been working so hard these past couples of months that I barely can spend time with them. Just like Angela and her fiancé. But my new job required too –dammed- much time from me and I wasn't like that, I was a beloved father and husband, and I know I had abandoned them a little. Well, more than a little, to be honest. Bella didn't liked that either, she was more than displeased with the situation. I looked at the clock, 2:15 am. "_Great! I am late once again… Bella is so going to kick my skinny ass". _

I have been working almost for 24 hours straight! I can't even remember if I ate lunch… Do I? _Dammit, that's why I felt like shit!_ I was about to get out of my office when the phone rang.

"Yes? Cullen speaks" I answered a bit pissed off and then I recognized the voice on the other side of the line.

"Would you please tell my husband Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, that it's almost two thirty of the morning and his family is still waiting for him at his home?" Bella asked her voice full with annoyance. Thank God she couldn't watched me rolling my eyes at her.

I felt Bella's tension on the phone and that make me felt needless tensed too.

"Sorry baby, I was on my way out of the office when the phone rang. We had a lot of work to do here today and…" I was trying to explain but she cut me off.

"Ok. Get out of that damned freaking office right now and I will wait for you…" she angrily spat.

"That is not necessary Bella, go to sleep I'll be there shortly. I don't want you…" she interrupted me; again. "_Here we go" _I thought rolling my eyes.

"Edward… I said that I'll wait for you" and she hung the phone.

Bella could be very stubborn if she wanted to and I was not in the mood for a confrontation with her. I took my bash, my gun and the laptop computer. I was just leaving the office when the phone rang again. "_Shit! You got to be kidding me!"_

"Please I said…" I answered thinking that was Bella calling again.

"May I speak with Edward Cullen please?" a male voice asked in the other side of the line.

"Yes?" I said a bit annoyed. _Great!_ Now Bella was going to be really mad when I get home.

"I have important information for him…" the male voice demanded.

"Cullen speaks, I'm listening" I sentenced back.

"I have first hand information of the Mexican drug cartel that came to establish here in Seattle. Does that sounds interesting to you?" the man said.

"Go straight to the point… is too late for games. Do you?" I said trying to make him speak as soon as he regrets making the call.

"Yeah, you are right" the man continued speaking.

"The drug cartel of Sinaloa Mexico is established in Seattle area for about three months now. Sam was the first leader, but right now he is a subordinate of the group that took control of the drug business around here. I know that a man named Jake is behind the new business administration" the man took a breath and continued talking.

"Apparently Jake made all the connections to his boss, whom I still don't know the name or haven't met him yet. Everything has changed greatly in a short time period, since they're taking control of all our business…" and then the man remained quiet.

First, that information was excellent for our drug dealer's investigation, the distribution of illegal drugs and weapons in the region. I needed a name for my informant and get as much information as possible, being very subtle.

"Ok, I understand that and thank you for providing such important information to us. I really hope that all the things you're telling me are indeed true. How was your name again?" I asked hoping that this man says his name.

"Mike" he said.

Bingo! I had a name that was probably real because when I repeated it, the man sighed heavily.

"Well Mike, we need to dwell on the subject. Tell me when we can meet in person to speak" I said knowing that I was pushing his limits, but this information was valuable and important for our current investigations.

"Hey! Hey! Cullen, calm down mister. I'm not an asshole!" he said a bit disgusted about the offer I made him.

"I 'm not saying that we have to meet in my office or look for you with a contingent of armed police officers. It is just you and me and the only opportunity we have is tomorrow night" I said as my last offer. Bella probably will kill me but I have to do this.

Mike was still on the line, silent. I hoped that he was considering the offer and I insisted, pushing him a little further.

"Well this is what I can offer to you right now Mike. If you don't want to talk to me you can just wait until we fucking find you, or maybe you can agree to talk with me. I give you my word that whatever is going to happen you are going to be safe, well that is if you decide to cooperate with me" I told him.

Mike was breathing heavily. A few minutes later, he finally agreed.

"Ok Cullen, I'll see you. But remember what you said when the right time comes" he said still undecided.

"Of course Mike. Got a pen?" I said. Then I gave him directions for our tomorrow night meeting.

The address I told him was of a small bar on the outside of the city. I knew that we could talk there without any problem or sudden disturbances.

"Mike, be there tomorrow at 11 pm sharp. No excuses" I said.

"Whatever you say boss, I'll be there" he said hanging the phone. I tried to trace the number but it didn't worked, it was blocked. But I knew that I had won 75 percent with Mike already.

Now the huge issue was going to be when I set a foot home. I preferred to fight with all the criminals in the continental US that to have to listen to one of Bella's discussions. The worst thing of all is that she punished me with her silence and that really hurt me.

"Shit!! Now I am so fucked up…" I said looking at the clock. It was already 5 am.

I arrived home to find Bella along with Nessie in the sofa, both asleep. I approached slowly. I didn't want to scare them. I called Bella but she didn't responded.

"_Bella, why you like to make things so difficult for me?"_ I sighed looking at them sleeping peacefully.

I took Nessie to her bed first, and immediately afterwards I took Bella to our room.

"Humm Edward?" she said groggy, her voice full with sleep. I put her on the bed.

"Yes love, I'm already at home" I carefully said. Bella stood up from the bed and I closed our bedroom door.

"_Shit… no fucking way I am going to fight at fucking 5:25 in the morning" _I thought really annoyed at the situation.

"Can you give me one convincing reason or explanation of why have you delayed that much tonight? This is the fifth time that I almost have to entreat you to arrive home and I'm starting to hate it…" she said angrily raising her voice and pushing her finger into my chest. "_Damn she looks hot when she is pissed off"_ Stop Cullen, she's mad, really mad.

"Bella, you have to understand that I don't have a common job from 8 to 5. The office consumes a lot of time, more than I really wanted. There are too many things to put in order and…" I tried to explain but she interrupted me again. I sighed and ran my right hand through my hair.

"I understand that Edward, honestly I do, but it bothers me to death when Nessie ask for you all the time and then she falls asleep tired of waiting for you" she said poking me in the chest. I let out a breath that I was holding.

"Bella please…. don't do this, not now. You know is not my intention to abandon both of you" I said trying not to get angry at her reclamation. The worst of this is that I knew she was right.

I turned and sat down in the bed to remove my socks and shoes. Bella knelt by my side to help me.

"I'm sorry babe. It's just…" she trailed. "I just worry about you. I will not bother you again with this shit ok? I promise" she said and kissed me. "I know you are working hard and you don't deserve this from me" she said again. "Sorry…"

I wasn't in the mood for a fight and she knew it. I showered and Bella gave me a pair of black sweatpants. Nessie woke up when she heard us speaking and came running to me.

"Daddy!" She came running with her little arms spread in front of her.

"Hey princess" I told her as I picked her up in my arms. I hugged her tightly. "Sorry for making you wait sweetie. I love you!" I kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

"Love you too… can you play a bit with me daddy?"

I was too tired for playing. I felt bad seeing my princess face fade as I told her that I was too tired, but honestly I wasn't able to play.

I lay down in the bed and I placed her by my side. Bella lay down with us. Immediately, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys like my Daddyward? Who's POV is next? Comments? Suggestions? Please, say it on a review. Much more to come... so, stay right here with us. In my profile you can find the links for chapter pictures and more. We got a Thread in Twilighted and the link for my Journal... so let's talk there. Until Sunday!!


	9. Informant

**I want to thank to all those people how are reading, reviewing, alerting and adding to favorites this story. We are beyond happy about that. THANKS a lot to my reviewers, Thanks to my fucktastic BETA Nyvia (luv u!!) for her excellent work. More Edward for those TEAM EDWARD readers!**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, but it's fun to play with SM's characters.

* * *

**Informant (Edward's POV)  
**

A ray of sunshine was annoying the hell out of me. I felt the bright light burning right in front of my face, but I wasn't able to open my eyes. I tossed and turned in the bed and threw the sheets over my head, hell I didn't want to wake up yet. _Could someone close those damn curtains please! _I thought, burying my face deeper under the pillows. My body felt stiff and rigid. How long did I sleep last night? I didn't know. I barely opened one eye searching the room for Bella but she wasn't there. I stood up, yawned, stretched up and walked straight to the bathroom; on my way I took my cell phone and watched in horror that it was 3:30 pm and that I almost got 20 missed calls from the office and over 15 voice messages.

"Shit!!" I said running into the shower. I turned and almost tripped and fall when I heard the bedroom door open and standing there was my Bella looking at me with a quite funny look.

"What's wrong babe? You look kind of nervous" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well Bella baby, I had to be in the office at 7 in the morning and if you look closely to the clock, I'm really late by now" I shouted opening the shower curtain; I entered in and opened the hot water.

Bella remained leaned on the bathroom door looking at me when I was showering. I knew she was onto something. I knew my beloved wife too well. I smiled quietly and waited patiently until the show begins. She cleared her throat.

"Edward honey, it would bother you if I join you in the shower? So we can save money in our next bill?" she said giggling and seductively stripping off her cotton top and black lace panties. I could see her body silhouette through the curtain.

"Well baby, if you feel like we need to make arrangements in our monthly payments, it's OK with me then…" I said playing along with her.

She joined me in the shower and wrapped my torso in a tight hug. I felt her nipples harden against my chest, I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head and she kissed me back. We remained kissing and caressing each other, the hot water running through our bodies.

"Baby, I love you so much. I didn't want to fight with you last night, I'm sorry. I honestly am." Bella said watching me straight in the eyes. That's why I love her to death, because she dearly cared about me.

"I know Bella… I'm really sorry if you and Nessie felt that I was abandoning both of you. I love both with all my life and promise me that you will never forget that, ok?" I almost couldn't finish what I was saying and she started to kiss me once again. I kissed her back and our kisses became more urgent and passionate. I ran my hands through her wet back and I held her tightly onto me. She was kissing me then she bit my bottom lip and smiled. I looked down to her and she immediately looked down to my strong erection pressed against her stomach.

"I think is my duty as your beloved and devoted wife to help you out with this… umm… huge problem you got here. What you think, baby?" she said biting her lip. "You just enjoy the show honey. Oh! And don't you dare to close your pretty green eyes" she said blowing me a kiss and kneeling in front of me.

I panted when she took me in that sweet mouth of her and stroked me with her tongue.

"Fuck baby…" I gasped trying to catch my breath at her sudden tongue twist. _Shit, that was definitely new…_

"Humm" she murmured. _Fuck! I really love that shit_. Her mouth vibrations always threw me almost over the edge. I gently but firmly grabbed her hair in a fist so I could use it as my leverage. My knees and legs were shaking as my orgasm took place all over my body. "Shit… Bella" I whimpered.

Bella stood up and placed soft kisses on my chest. I was still panting and heavily breathing, my forehead rested to the cold tiles of the shower. She looked at me and placed another few kisses from my jaw line to the collarbone.

"I love you so much Edward"

"No more than I love you baby" I answered, kissing the top of her head.

We step out of the shower and got dressed. She was wearing a sexy white summer dress, barefooted. Because I needed to go to office, I was looking for a light blue button shirt and black slacks and no tie. Bella looked at me smiling.

"I know you look so damn sexy on that work clothing honey, but for today… you are only mine" she said taking the clothes off my hands throwing them over the bed.

"But Bella, I really need to…" I tried to complain, but I knew better to shut up. I was looking forward to make her cum like ten times when I returned home from work tonight, but she apparently already made plans for our night.

"No…" she said, pressing her index finger on my lips. "I said that today you are mine; actually I called Angela and told her that you were not feeling well. Sooo, she told me that she can take care of everything until tomorrow" she said blushing a bit expecting my reaction.

"Huh? So you have planned all these don't cha?" I asked approaching her.

"Yes I did honey. My bad!" she said raising an eyebrow and smiling seducible.

"Well I had some plans for tonight but since you already planned my day, I just want to start it right now" I said grabbing her by the waist and throwing her on the bed.

"I'm glad my man is back, I've been missing you so fucking much" she panted while I kiss her neck.

We spend the rest our alone day fucking, sleeping and watching TV cuddled in the bed. We were child free today, because my mom came earlier and took Nessie to her house. Alice called in the evening to say that she wanted to take Nessie to Chuck E. Cheese's and a girl's only sleepover party. So Bella and I enjoyed the most of our lazy day doing the things we couldn't make when Nessie was home.

At 10 pm I told Bella that I needed to see someone at Red Light, the place that I told my informant Mike to meet me. She complained a bit at first and I assured her that it was important that I get to that meeting. I hated to lie to her so I told her that it was for an investigation we were currently working.

"You're coming late, right?" she asked rising an eyebrow, so distinctive when she was getting mad.

"Probably…" I answered back looking for my car keys on the kitchen counter.

"Well I guess I'll head to stay at your parent's house tonight. I don't want to stay here alone and Alice will be there too." Then she called my mom and when she ended the call, Bella hugged me.

"Please be safe. And call me no matter what time is it, ok? You promise?" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Promise" I kissed her and I leaved to the bar.

---------

Mike, my informant told me that I would recognize him quickly because he has a big red scar on his forehead. As I stepped in the bar, I greeted several colleagues and friends; there was also my brother Emmett, who was gathered there to play poker. That fucker liked to play poker too damn much for his own good.

"Emmett. You cannot be gambling, actually… that's illegal" I told him hitting his shoulder. He turned around to greet me with one huge smile.

"Dear Edward, you're always so damn right. We are off tonight so please feel free to join in... and, wow did Bella let you out? Hey… you're making progress bro. Congrats man!" he said laughing with his booming voice.

"Very funny Em! So you know, I spend all my day with Bella, and yes she let me out" I said slapping the back of his head.

"Ow Ed! Seriously, what are you doing here? Really I'm surprised to see you here, you never come when we invite you" he told me with that puppy eyes he use with woman to make them drop their panties.

"I came to speak with an informant…" I said taking a seat beside him and looking around the bar for Mike.

"Man, really? Here? Damn dude… you're just fucking crazy" he said looking sternly to the cards he got on his huge hands.

"After I talk with him, I think that we would need to unite teams, because if I confirm that the information he told me over the phone is true… we have a lot of work to do… so, I will let you know later" I warned him, he nodded me but kept his eyes on the game. I took another look around the bar.

"Ok bro, no problem" he turned and said in his usual high pitched "I won bitches, 4 A'ses!!!" he stand up and then he started to jump like a child. _Is this man really almost 30 years old?_

I saw Mike -or at least someone who looked like he told me- on the distance waiting for me in a table when I left Emmett celebrating for the all night long free drinks he earned courtesy of one of his SWAT team colleagues.

Mike was nervous touching his head, looking around and visibly frightened.

"Cullen?" he asked nervously.

"Mike right?" I asked him back. Mike was a young blonde haired male; I can tell nearly 25 years old.

"Yes" he answered timidly biting his left hand nails.

"Good, let's get straight to the point, speak… I have other important things to do" I wanted to oblige him to speak.

"I must say that I'm really frightened. I know that I'm going to have serious problems if someone of the new administration in charge discovers that I'm cooperating with the police…" he said visibly getting more and more anxious.

"You're safe, I promise. You have to follow each one of my instructions exactly as I told you so and nobody will know anything, I already gave you my word" I comforted him. But I needed him to start talking.

"Straight to the matter, who's the new leader?" I asked. One waiter came to our table and I asked him to bring two bottles of water.

"Ok, I'm going to trust you Cullen. I still don't know his name, but the one that follows the leader is called Jake… But I'm not sure if that is his real name. As I said, they came from Sinaloa, where they handled a millionaire placard, and they took charge of many businesses besides of the drug. I know that they always walk with a woman with caramel eye color; she is blonde and very attractive. And also with a badass thin young man, but I didn't know their names either. They aren't too friendly I must say. I also know that both of them consult everything what they are going to do before making any sudden moves. Last night, the badass and the blonde came to our distribution center to see how the things were handled and asked explanations even for the simplest things. They asked us to make some changes to the business and they took everything, even the old accounting logs. Both of them were well armed, I must say" Mike explained.

I listened carefully to every word he had said. I realized that he was really nervous when he was talking about those two people that had been going to see them; probably they were more dangerous than I thought. This would take us more time of the one already established. It was certain that we needed to develop a huge plan to deal with these people.

When Mike left the bar, I spoke to Emmett about the information that I just received from him. He told me that we had to move slowly just in case those two people working for Jake or whatever his name was; were as dangerous as Mike said they were; they were mercenaries for sure. We didn't want to start a drug fight on the streets, so we decided that it was better to wait for Mike to bring us more substantial information about the group and at least the leader's name. I needed to put a name to the Alpha.

* * *

**A/N: **Keep letting us know your opinions and theories about the story. They are really appreciated! Much more to come... the plot is thickening so don't miss a chapter!!! Stay right here with us. In my profile you can find the links for chapter pictures, Twilighted thread and the link for my Journal... so let's talk there, new friends are also welcome. Can you guess who's POV is next?! Until next Sunday!!


	10. New Strategy

**Hi! We're back!! Thanks to my readers and reviewers because without your opinions and theories, this story wouldn't be the same haha. Special thanks to all those anonymous readers and to those who added this story to their Faves and Alert Lists!! From this chapter on... the story is getting into the big issue hidden there, so stick with us!! Thank you Nyvia for that excellent BETA service hahaha I luv u!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**New Strategy** (Rosalie's POV)

Pissed off… I was beyond pissed off, I fucking hated traffic. The car door made a thud noise as I slammed it close. I ran into the foyer and opened the door without even knocking first and I didn't care doing it either. I hate wasting my time and knew well that James didn't like to feel that he is wasting his. I had to deliver him our priority assignment, he was waiting for this important papers and I didn't want to delay one more second.

"Jacob, I want to see James. Now!" I demanded as soon as I saw his damn stupid face looking at me like I was a fucking alien.

"And what's for? If I have the honor to know…" he asked standing up from the couch looking straight at me, crossing his arms over the chest. _Could he be even more stupid? Please!_

"I bring him the assignment that Jaz and I did last night. All logs and paper work we found there at the bar…" I said, shaking the bulky envelope in my hands. He stepped closer.

"I don't think that James will want to receive you… right now. Give them to me and I'll take it to him later, he is kind of… how you say it?... kind of busy up there" he said smirking with his thumb up, nodding upstairs. He came a few steps closer… _Fucker!_

"Are you kidding me, jerk? I came here to handle all this papers to James himself. He is expecting me, I do not fucking care what he is doing right now…" I said getting more uncomfortable and angrier by the moment.

Jacob was now facing me… and I didn't liked how close he was to me.

"Tsk tsk Rosalie. James can't see you now, just like I said" he reached me, trying to take the envelope out of my hands. _You really want to fuck with me, pretty boy? Don't fucking think so…_

I drew my gun and threatened him, aiming directly to his forehead.

"Motherfucker, just listen to me very carefully! I don't care if you are James lost puppy! Don't tempt your fucking luck against me again" I said with my Pixie drawn and looking straight to Jake's face. He was beyond furious.

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are? God dammed! I'm over you and Jasper. In case you didn't received the memo yet and you have to respect me. So, put the fucking gun down and won't do it again, because I swear to you that by tomorrow morning; you'll be dead" he said through clenched teeth. His eyes were suddenly black and his face was beet red. _Don't make me laugh honey!_

"Don't you dare to threaten me you asshole! I only have to press the trigger just a little bit to send you back to the hell hole you came from…" I shouted him, my anger rising every minute. I even felt my hands shaking. _I absolutely hate this fucker, without a hint of a doubt._

Suddenly, I felt a burning heat on my back, but that didn't make me move an inch. Jasper had hugged me and was scrubbing himself against my ass. I saw him with the corner of my eyes without turning my face. He was smirking at me.

"Did someone waked up of the wrong side of the bed this morning? Isn't darling? Put the gun down Rose" he sternly said, still caressing my abdomen and my breasts as he whispered in my ear. He made me weak when he did those things to me.

"She's really pissed off. Jacob, what did you do to her?" he asked Jacob, but he continued his assault to my ear lobe and butt cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong here Jaz. Jacob was just tempting his luck against me, it's only a morning patience exercise…" I told him, I put my gun down and turned around to kiss him.

"Mmm… I see. Thus I like a lot more the submissive kitten in you, baby" Jaz said teasing me.

When he said that, with my gun still on my left hand, I grabbed his cock with my right hand pressing him hard. He gasped but smiled.

"Now… who's the submissive one, ahhh sweetie?" I asked him; he was looking at me with those green eyes wide open.

Jacob extended his arm and took the envelope with the papers for James, out of my hands.

"I will deliver this to James immediately after he wakes up. I will call you guys if we need something else from you and by the way, get a room because I'm getting sick…" and he turned back on his heels and leaved the room.

-------

Jacob called Jaz because he wanted us to meet with Sam in James house in the evening. We needed a different strategy and I was sure that this meeting was for developing a new plan. There were increasing rumors that the new senior of the DEA agency Edward Cullen, was investigating our businesses and transactions in the area. We had to operate with a lot more care and not to act by sudden impulses. In other words, we needed to watch our steps very carefully and don't screw our lucrative operation in town. As soon as we get to the house, James greeted us. He looked really pleased with the paper work we got for him.

"Thanks for the documents Rose… Jaz. I have just what I needed to transfer the Dark Side Bar to my name, this is the property title" James informed us. He had this huge and strange smirk plastered on his face that made me shiver.

"How did Mike treated you guys last night?" he asked with a concerned tone on his voice.

"Very cooperative I must say. He did not asked or either commented anything we did, he was only limited to deliver us all the documents that they had in the office and the ones we asked for…" Jasper explained to him.

"Luckily, we didn't had to use any unwanted force" I said.

A few minutes later Sam arrived to James house. We were having dinner all together tonight.

"Good evening everyone! I'm starving…" Sam said rubbing his hands together heading directly to the dining room.

"Come on… let us sit down and eat" Jacob invited him and patted Jasper back.

All of us seated and waited for Maria to bring our dinner. I could smell salmon in the air. Maria brought a champagne bottle and a Mexican salad that looked amazing. We started to eat when James finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Did you know who could be the police informant? Any suspect? I need to know that as soon as possible. I want to know who this fucker is…" James said, venom dropping from his mouth. He was pissed for sure. Jake friends in the police department brought him rumors that Edward Cullen got an insider in the organization, so we need to know who it was and shut him up.

Sam straightened his shirt and tried to swallow the food he still got in his mouth. He started to panic. I could sense it.

"No James. Not yet. But… uh… I… promise I let you know as soon as I investigate more…" he said dropping his fork, visibly nervous.

"We need to know that SOON, you got it?" Jake hit the table with his fist. I rolled my eyes and kept eating. Jasper remained quiet beside me, watching everything closely. We finished our meal in an uncomfortable silence when Maria came back to get the dishes. Ten minutes later, the table was cleaned and we were ready to start our meeting.

"You brought the information I asked you, Sam? James asked after some unpleasant silence.

"Sure… here is the information" he said giving Jacob a yellow envelope.

Jake opened it and a few pictures fell on the table. Jasper and I got closer to watch the pictures.

There were photos of whole Edward Cullen's family. Sam took one of the pictures in the package and took a look of it before he explained us who it was.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, local police department sheriff and this woman here is his wife Esme Cullen" he said showing us the pictures. Esme had long and wavy caramel hair. Carlisle had short golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Sam continued with the next set of pictures.

"The woman here is Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen's wife" Jacob grabbed the picture from Sam hand and looked at it closely.

"She is so fucking hot, I want her for me" he whispered mostly for himself. Jasper and I saw the picture; she looked like a teenage girl. Long legs, curvy body, long wavy brown hair. She really looked like a nice person.

"This girl here with short black hair is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister and this is Emmett Cullen, the leader of the anti riots squadron of the SWAT team, also Edward's brother" he stopped looking at the next picture. Sam struggled for a moment, and I swear he wanted to keep the picture for himself.

"Sam?" Jake asked to catch his attention.

"Sorry… and… and this girl here is Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Isabella's daughter, she is 5 years old". James took the picture out of Sam's hands and looked at it really closely; everyone was waiting for him expectantly.

"_What was he thinking"?_ I though after a long silence and I didn't even wanted to know.

"It's a beautiful family. I hope we don't have to mess with them and that Edward decides to stay on the safe line" James finally said. All of us remained seated, waiting for James instructions.

If Edward Cullen decided to stick his nose in our business, I knew for sure that this family would definitely be in great danger and suffer the consequences of his acts. I knew that James would do anything in his hands to maintain our organization safe, if that means he had to kill the whole Cullen family.

"I heard that Edward Cullen is an unpredictable and very persistent guy. He always completes his objectives" Sam said in a concerned tone, looking to Jacob.

"I think that isn't a problem to us Sam. So… don't worry for it. We have our own methods to remove shit out our way… " Jacob said, still looking at Isabella Swan picture.

We spent the whole meeting talking about the Cullen family. Victoria arrived home from work and she said something to James in the ear. He nodded, smiled and quickly gave us our new assignments. The meeting was definitely over.

"Ok… listen to me everybody. I am not going to repeat myself… so pay attention. First, Rose you are now in charge of Emmett Cullen. You have to watch every single step he makes. You have to become his shadow, so don't you dare lose him out of your sight at any moment. You got that?" He said to me, I just nodded.

"Yes sir…" I responded him. "_Ummm!! I am glad that I have to watch this precious and bulky man all day all night. Damn he is so fucking sexy I must admit, I think I'm going to love my new assignment. I'll definitely could fuck him and kill him after that…" _I thought to myself and then a giggle escaped from my lips. I noticed my mistake too late just when Jasper cleared his throat loudly, staring at me.

"_Shit! If he could read my mind for sure I will be in the floor slap faced right now"_ I had to control myself around Jasper. He was glaring at me, visibly affected by my stupid teenage hormonal giggles, but then James brought back his attention. _Thank God! _

"Jaz, you will be in charge of Alice Cullen. Same thing as I order Rosalie… no mistakes allowed" James sentenced and Jasper nodded at him, looking back at me. I acted like nothing was wrong, a straight line in my mouth.

Victoria was on James side smiling at me, she had been a witness of my stupidity as well as the others in the table. I might be a little stunned by Emmett Cullen picture but I never thought it would be so damn obvious.

"Got it" Jasper said standing up and nodding his head at me, but I remained seated. "We're leaving now, call us if you need something else James" he said grabbing me forcefully by the arm, yanking me from my seat and heading for the exit. I was stumbling to get on my own feet, trying to walk as normal as possible.

"_Shit! I was__so fucked up_…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hummm!!! Rosalie is in trouble, don't you think? Any theories of what is gonna happen? She's going to play with fire? Ummmm... you have to wait until next Sunday!!!! :) I decided to open the ANONYMOUS REVIEWS so everyone could leave one... We will just try this, and it will stay like that depending on how people react about it... Til' the next chapter and THANKS!!


	11. Meeting Emmett Cullen

**Hello there!! Thanks to my super-dupper-amazing BETA Nyvia!! Ohh hell yeah bb... this is just starting!!! Readers: This is getting more and more interesting. Rosalie stood by herself on the edge in the previous chapter and Jasper was about to push her down. What's next?! Start reading so you find out, I'll see you down there! **

**Disclaimer**: Everything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having fun with the characters

* * *

**Meeting Emmett Cullen** (Rosalie's POV)

Our primary task was to introduce us into the Cullen's normal lives. That way we had full watch on them. James commanded us to 24 hours/7 days a week watching every move the family made on their regular basis. We needed to know everything and anything, all the freaking time; we couldn't allow any mistakes to happen.

James had too many acquaintances that owned him lots of favors, so it didn't surprised me when Jacob called two weeks after our reunion at James house, to inform me that I was going to become Emmett's new secretary at the police headquarters.

"What? Are you serious?" I shouted.

"Definitely yes Rosalie" and he hung the phone.

_Great! I hated common jobs; especially the ones that I was supposed to look and act like the typical stupid blonde secretary… Just awesome! Fuck my life! _I though and sighed_._ Without any other hesitation, I took the job and officially became a freaking secretary. Jacob told me that James asked someone to take out of the way Emmett's former secretary, so I could replace her as soon as possible, no questions asks.

I woke up and opened my eyes, I was facing the nightstand and the clock read 5:45 am. _Shit!! Why I have to wake up? Is so damn early?_ I was comfortably cuddled and warmed in my bed, wrapped by a pair of long, strong and lean arms. I looked over my shoulders to see Jasper's face, his nose buried in my hair, smelling it and his sight was fixated on me. I tried to move but his arms were clinging at my body, he was absolutely tense. I smiled and he relaxed his body a bit so I could turn around.

"Morning Jazz…" I said, rolling into my back to see his face and kiss his jaw. I knew that something was terribly wrong here. Jasper looked kind of… Upset? Worried? At that moment, I didn't wanted to know what was happening on his mind. I was very nervous and anxious. More minutes passed by and he didn't say a word. He looked at me and sat, reclining his body on the bed headboard. He lifted his face and sighed, like he was annoyed by my presence. Last night, he came to my room and asked if he could stay with me and I didn't refused. We fucked and we slept together, everything looked fine then…

"You have to get up Rosalie, or you would be late for work. You need to be on time for your first day at the office" he said looking straight into my eyes.

I felt really apprehensive and intimidated by his look. He was hiding something, surely bad for me… _of course_. I knew that he was about to explode in any minute. I didn't wanted to argue with Jasper, it never got a good ending for me, so I decided to play it cool. I stood up from bed, totally ignoring him and his morning mood swings. Suddenly, I felt a firm grab in my arm that tossed me back to bed, my breathing was steadily. Jasper was knelt in front of me shivering in anger; a red flush spread through his face and neck. He grabbed my chin fiercely with his strong fingers. I whimpered at his sudden reaction.

"You have to listen to me very carefully, Rosalie Hale. It's for your own sake. You better behave with that fucker of Emmett. I'll be watching you and I swear to God, if I see you fucking around with that bitch, I swear you are gonna regret it for life…" he sentenced. I was breathing heavily when suddenly the door flung open. Thank God it was Jacob; I never loved to see his fucking face as I did in that moment.

"Something wrong Jaz? I came to give you lovebirds a wake-up call. Jasper, James needs you right now and… Rose, don't take too long to get ready. Oh… one more thing, you're fucking sexy when you look scared…" he said with a fucking smirk on his fuck face.

"Fuck off!" I shouted and wrapped myself with my satin sheet and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Jasper was not longer in the room when I got out of the bathroom. Over the bed was a white box with a giant black bow on the top, it was from the White House & Black Market store. I seated down in the bed and opened my present. Inside the box were the most amazing and chic cardigan lavishly embellished with black and white glass pearls, a black long sleeves turtleneck and a matching black skirt. The most beautiful office outfit that I have ever seen and a little card inside.

"_I gave you my word, play on the safe side. Jaz"_

Jacob took me to the train station, I wasn't in the mood to get into a conversation with him, and so I remained quiet all the way down there. Jacob was speaking on the phone with some of our clients, confirming appointments and stuff; thank God his dirty mouth was occupied most of the time. The trip in train wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I kind of enjoyed it, you know being and acting like a free normal person with normal shitty job. For the first time in my life, I felt completely myself again.

I saw the headquarters building as soon as I got out the train. I knew where I was going, so it didn't took me long time to get to the fourth story of the building and find my new mahogany desk waiting for me. I started sorting papers and turning on the computer when I felt someone passing by my side like a hurricane. A smell of vanilla, cappuccino and Cool Water aftershave made me dizzy and almost made me drop my panties.

_God dammed! That man smell like sex and heaven. _I thought.

"Morning Lau..." Emmett said when he was reaching his office door. He passed by without even looking at me; I look at the clock in the wall, he was kind of late actually. I smiled and stood up from my chair.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" I answered immediately, tossing my blonde and perfectly curly hair to my back.

He stopped abruptly on his tracks and seemed quite confused, went back to the office door and read his name on it out loud; apparently making sure that he had entered the correct one. That made me giggle again.

"Ohh… Hey, hello there" he said scratching the back of his head. He was standing there in front of me looking insanely gorgeous.

"Rosalie Hale, sir" I said and smiled once again. _What the fuck is wrong with me?"_

"What happened to Lauren?"

"I really don't know sir, I just recently arrived. But if you like, I can ask for her…" I said trying to look ashamed.

"No, don't worry; it's just that it is a… bit strange. You know… this sudden change was so… unexpected. Sorry if I was rude; welcome aboard Rosalie, right?" he said shaking my hand quite hard.

"Thank you sir" I said rubbing my hand. He got strong and enormous hands.

_Just the way I like it, I don't know what other things he can grab with those sexy hands of his… , Rose!_

"Emmett, just call me Emmett" he said winking his baby blue eyes to me.

"Thanks Emmett" and I swear I blushed.

--------  
Several weeks passed and I was getting too anxious about this whole situation. Emmett was asking for papers, clips, tape and coffee all the fucking time… he was driving me crazy. But I became indispensable for him, just as my boss wanted. Everything he needed, he asked me for it. We used to work together all day long, so we started to go to eat lunch or dinner most of the time.

Jasper was extremely jealous and was acting in a lousy mood at me all the time. He was desperate because he had to wait for Alice to arrive because she was on vacations out of town. One night, Emmett and I were working with a few documents that he had to fill out for next morning meeting he had.

"Rose"

I was looking at some documents, trying to obtain important information from it. He put his hand over mine to catch my attention.

"Yes Emmett?" I said trying to hide the sudden emotion I was starting to fell when his hands reached mines.

"Well… I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" he was a little nervous. I could see he got tiny sweat drops in his forehead. His baby blue eyes were extremely shinning.

_This is your chance Rose. _I thought.

"Tell me what you want" I encouraged him.

"Ok look... I was wondering if you… if you want to go out… take dinner… sometime out of the office with me" he said trailing on his own words.

A shiver ran through my spine and I heard Jasper's words loud and clear in my head _'Play on the safe side'_. I shook my head to make it stop.

"Ohhh! Well we have dinned several times, so I don't see any problem on that" I said running my hands through my hair.

"No, Rose you don't understand. I'm asking you for a date. If you don't have a friend or maybe a boyfriend or something" he said with a nervous giggle.

"Mmm… it's Ok I guess. But are we going to have any issues at work?" I said with concerned tone.

"Of course not silly, I'm the boss" he said laughing, tracing one of his long fingers in my jaw line.

_If Jasper were here and saw that this man was trying to seduce me, he surely would have killed him instantly… _

"Well… It's Ok then" I looked at him seductively.

"Great" he said with a big crooked smile on his face and showing those cute dimples on either side of that glorious mouth.

I was definitively falling for this man… but this was beyond dangerous for him, and even more risky for me.

---------  
Our "first date" was very entertaining. To be honest, Emmett was a very nice and a pure gentleman. He always made me laugh, something I thought I've forgot. Sometimes he just looked like a five years old kid with his occurrences. One day he took me to a cabin his family got in the woods. It was amazing. We spent all day talking and watching movies and sports on TV. We were cuddling in the black leather couch and he was changing channels waiting for another movie to start.

"Rose, would you come with me tomorrow night to pick up my sister at the airport?" he asked me, turning off the TV.

"Yes, sure" I said with faked joy.

"I'm going to pick you up at 8 pm so, I need your home address" he said.

_Shit!! I need to think something fast. I lived__with Jasper at James house. _

"Emmett… I live with my brothers, who are extremely jealous of me and I don't want to give thousands of explanations. Do you mind if I pick you up instead?" I said with sad face and a dramatic sigh.

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and kissed the top of my head. He had a note pad in this hands and started write on it.

"No… not at all. This is my address, so be there at 8 sharp. All right babe?" he said while he handed me a yellow sheet.

_This was perfect now I have his home address and I was about to meet another member of the Cullen family. _

-------

While Emmett was speaking with his sister over the phone; I stood up and moved to other room to call Jasper. He had to be in a really hell mood and upset with me right now, I knew I was playing with fire. Thank God it sent me directly to his voicemail.

"Jaz, listen to me carefully. Alice Cullen arrives tomorrow. Find her information on the system. I've been progressed a lot with Emmett. When I got home I tell you everything, bye" and I hung up.

-------

I picked up Emmett at 8 o'clock and we went to the airport. Alice was already waiting for us on the sidewalk. I got out of the car to help her with her belongings.

"Don't Rose, I'll do it" Emmett said, taking away the bag I took from Alice.

"Sis! You finally arrived! You little elf! We have missed you…" he said hugging her and taking her on the air.

"Ouchhh!! Put me down!! You almost broke my ribs Em" she playfully complained and hugged him back.

"Look kid, this is my… friend Rosalie" he introduced me. We both shake our hands.

"Nice to meet you finally Rosalie, Emmett talks every day about you. I'm Alice" she said kindly.

"Yes Alice… I felt like I know you from a long time ago. Emmett is always talking about you too" I said looking back to Emmett. He was blushing and muttering a "thank you Alice" and I thought that was really cute.

The road to the Cullen's house was shorter that I thought. The Cullen's had a huge house. We got out of the car and tried to help Alice with her things. Alice said goodbye and headed inside and Emmett was standing on the door.

"Hey Rose, c'mon babe. I want to introduce you to my family" he said.

"Emmett, Thanks but I have to go home. We have to work tomorrow"

"Can you just stay for a while?" he asked me back putting his puppy eyes.

"Not today. You have to share with your sister and your family. I see you tomorrow morning" I said.

"I don't want you to leave, but I understand. See you tomorrow, ok?" he went to my window and stuck his head inside, he kissed me.

"Goodnight my angel" he said.

"Goodnight babe" I said.

_Definitely Emmett Cullen had fallen in my trap… or I have to say: I fell in my own trap?_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** You liked this chapter? So, Emmett and Rosalie finally met. What do you guys think is going to happen now?! Let us know your theories and opinions on a review! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. I'll keep the ANONYMOUS REVIEWS available until next Sunday, it depends on the feedback we receive on this chapter.

See you laterz!! Until next Sunday!!

-_**Denny**_


	12. What is Mine and Alice

I have to confess that writing this chapter was a little difficult for me, but I have to admit that was entirely necessary. So my advice: MATURE THEME AHEAD in this chapter. If you are sensitive to abuse, please skip the *** part until the next ***

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine… But it's fun to play with SM's characters..

**What is Mine and Alice** (Jasper's POV)

I never thought that Rosalie's new job at the police headquarters was going to be such a pain in the ass for me. She was supposed to follow that fucker like a puppy dog, not to actually "fell in love" with him and acted like his god damn girlfriend all the time. That shit was really getting me out of my nerves and I didn't know how longer I could keep up with that shit, honestly. She was mine; nobody else, period. These past couple of weeks I've been acting like a jealous brother with Rosalie, because she explained Emmett that I was a little overprotective over her since our parents died many years ago in a car crash. That was a fucking lie and I was playing along like some kind of moron! If that bastard only knew the truth, I knew for sure that he would kick her ass to send her directly to the Moon. And I didn't trusted him either, I knew that when he got a chance, he would go for the prize; and that prize belonged to me... Since the day I save her, I owned her. Fuck! That asshole is going to regret the day he was born and met her.

When Rosalie started her job with that asshole of Emmett Cullen, he just took my place in her life; she replaced me… as simple as that. I began to feel anxious and tired of it since the very beginning, but I tried to stay as cool as possible because of James. I would never hesitate in an order he had given us, so this wasn't going to be the first time. I just missed Rosalie intensely, but she doesn't even notice me when she was around. I hated to see her talking in the fucking phone for freaking 3 hours. She was behaving like some stupid teenager, while I was getting tired of waiting and begging for a little attention from her. One day, I was reaching a point of combustion in rage and anger.

"Rosalie Hale, hung that fucking phone right now if you don't want me to slam it on the fucking wall… god dammed" I screamed, scaring her.

"Emmett wait… yeah is my brother... I have to go... don't worry... yes ... me too bye" she said and hung the phone and thrown it over the bed. I was standing there with my arms pressed against the sides of my body, my fists so tightly closed that my knuckles were almost white and my palms started to feeling numb; I was staring deeply at her eyes, waiting for her reaction. _Don't mess with me baby you should know me, I'm really pissed off…_

"But… what the hell you think you're doing Jaz?" she asked me, crossing her arms into her chest.

"How you fucking dare to ask me what the fuck happened? Do you really want to know what happened? Happens that you are taking that shitty job with that motherfucker so god dammed seriously Rose. And I will not allow it… Wanna fucking know why? Because YOU are mine" I shouted while keep approaching her, managing all the self-control I still got inside of me, clutching my fists at my sides, so I couldn't punch her right in the face. I turned my back to her so I wasn't seeing her face.

"So… that's it Jasper. You are jealous of Emmett Cullen isn't?" she said with that smirk she used with me when she thinks she was winning an argument. Fucking bitch! I turned around and she gasped a little.

"What did you just said Rosalie?" I asked her thru clenched teeth.

"What you already heard Jasper. That you are extremely jealous of Emmett Cullen" she spitted back at me. She was definitely challenging me.

"I'.JEALOUS! I'm just taking care of what's mine" I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply. I inhaled thru my nose and exhaled thru my mouth to try to calm my nerves. When I opened my eyes, she was standing right in front of me, eye wide and open mouthed. Now I was extremely pissed off.

"Seriously Jasper… Who the fuck told you that I am your property? I belong to myself… .!" she yelled at me. She started laughing and that ignited the rage bomb inside of me. That was just enough. "_You are gonna be so sorry for that Rosalie." _

*******

"Don't play bitch with me, dammed!" I said and grabbed her arms making her stumble on her feet. All I could see was red thru my eyes. I yanked her room door open and pushed her out. Rosalie fell and hit her head in the wood floor. I picked her up grabbing her by the hair and took her to my room. As we entered, I threw her over the bed. She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Strip… NOW!!" I shouted her while I was unbuttoning my shirt. "Now Rosalie… .!"

"Jasper, no please! I am sorry… I didn't mean to…" she whispered in sobs.

"! I'm not that sure that you didn't mean what you just did. You are gonna learn that you can't defy me EVER!"

Rosalie was trembling; she fucking knew that she got her limits with me. She had to show me respect no matter what the situation was and tonight, she didn't. She was wearing a beige skirt and white blouse that she pulled over her head. Rose didn't move an inch. "All of it… !" I said again slamming the door behind me. Rosalie was naked in front of me seconds after I slammed the door, shaking and whimpering. She was so fucking perfect and absolutely mine.

"Did you fuck him already? Huh? And so God help me if you're lying to me"

"No Jaz, I didn't" she said looking at her feet.

"Get this in that little head of yours Rosalie, .Mine!" I poked my index finger on her right temple, making my point clear. I unfastened my belt and rolled it into my fist. She looked at me, fear written in her features. Rosalie leaned on the wall and slide to the floor.

"Get up!"

"No… please"

"!" but she didn't dare to move.

"What you are gonna do to me Jaz?" she asked, wrapping her legs with her arms sobbing furiously. I knelt at her side and pulled her hair to have access to her ear.

"I am so mad at you right now, that I really want to beat you until you were unconscious. But I'm not that kind of monster. Show me how sorry you are" I dropped the belt to the ground, stood up from the floor and seated on the bed with my body reclined on the headboard. Rosalie remained seated on the floor and then she crawled into the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me fervently as she ran her nails in my scalp. A growl escaped from my lips as I lay down on top of her. Without any foreplay I opened her legs, put myself in position and forcefully thrust into her. Rosalie needed to learn her lesson one way or another. She cried out loudly as I keep thrusting deeply inside of her. Intense feelings ran thru me as my orgasm was approaching my body, so my thrust became more urgent because I wanted that she climaxed as I did as well. That was gonna be her punishment. I ended up tired and she was sore for sure.

*******

"Oww Jaz! That hurts… like shit" Rose was rubbing her right breast below the scrapes that my teeth left on her, she was trying to seat but she couldn't.

"You asked for it, you deserve feeling pained" I answered as I lit a cigarette. I saw her struggling to get up of the bed, her legs still shaking. I could even see a hint of blood down her thigh. I felt sorry for her, but she couldn't knew that, I hate seeing her suffering… but the circumstances obliged me to let her know her place.

"I'm going to take a bath. Can I?" she said trying to regain the same self control that she got nearly 20 minutes ago.

"I'm going with you" I said throwing the cigarette out of the window.

"Don't… Please Jasper. You really hurt me, there's been no need for what you did to me" she whispered, tears forming in her deep blue eyes.

"That's a little remainder of who's you belongs to, so you don't forget it again" I said running my thumb thru her cheek and jaw line. "Sorry"

I've known that behave badly, I knew it. She just whispered an "Ok" and headed to the bathroom.

Rosalie took half an hour in the bathroom and I left her alone with her thoughts. When we were ready, we leaved James house to have dinner together. I took her to her favorite restaurant in town. We were having a good time indeed.

"We are going to meet Alice tomorrow night. Remember, you have to be nice when I introduce you to my "boyfriend" sister, ok? So there is your chance to impress her" Rose said making quotes with the fingers as she said the word boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend… that sounds so fucking pathetic" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Jaz…" she sighed.

"Yes I know…" I said having a mouthful of asparagus cream.

----------  
I met Alice Cullen the night after Rose and I dinned together. We agreed to have dinner with Emmett and Alice in the same restaurant we were yesterday night. We showed up first, because Emmett was on his way home to bring Alice. Twenty minutes later, they arrived to the restaurant. Alice was much more beautiful than I had thought she was. Her body frame was thin and small. She looked almost too fragile. She walked gracefully just like a ballet dancer. I was fascinated with her mysterious beauty. They stood in front of our table and we greet them.

"Sorry for being late. Traffic" Emmett said stretching his hand to me.

"Jasper...Hale, nice to meet you" I said with an ironic smile plastered on my face.

"Emmett Cullen, nice to finally meet you too" he said looking me up and down. Fucker! He can be Brawny the paper towel man but I got my tricks too and most important of all, the killing experience. Rosalie stood between the two of us. She broke our tense encounter.

"Alice… this is my brother Jasper" Rose said giving me a side one arm hug.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Alice" she smiled at me. Honestly, this girl was quite fascinating.

"My pleasure…" I said kissing her hand. She giggled then she felt my lips on her hand. A crocked smile ran thru my face as well. _Huh… this is gonna be interesting Jasper. _

We spent the night together, talking about many things. I swear that since we met, instantly we became friends. This girl trusted in every word that came out of my mouth and that gave my advantage over her. Emmett and Rosalie decided to leave the restaurant earlier so I offered to take Alice home. We talked until the restaurant closed. Then I invited her to have drinks and some dancing. She agreed, so we headed to The Dark Side. She didn't know a thing about the real popularity of the place.

"Ohh VIP treatment… very impressive of you Jasper" she said when the bouncer opened the door for us. We danced and drank all night long. I looked for my car and drove to her house. I was standing in the front door as her smile grew more and more.

"I had a nice evening Jasper, thank you so much" as soon as she said that, a sudden blush of pink spread over her cheeks. I brushed my thumb down her bottom lip and she winced a little. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't worry Alice, I hope I can take you out again sometime" I said closing the gap between both of us. She took a big breath and gave one more step in front of me. My hands were now on the small of her back and her arms were wrapped around my waist.

"I would love to Jasper" our faces were now inches away from each other. I broke our gaze.

"You'll never forget the day we met. It started with a smile and ended with a kiss…" I finally closed the gap and placed a little kiss in her lips.

"See you later Alice" I said jumping back and running into the rain to my car.

We hanged out all the time and I gradually became her best friend.

"_That was much easier than I thought_" I said to myself.

**A/N:** Rosalie punishment would make her get away from Jasper and bond even more with Emmett? What do you think of Alice and Jasper? Do you think that he is going to change for her? You need to keep reading to know the answers haha. Many Thanks to my reviewers!! And to my Beta Nyvia!! We are working hard so you can enjoy our story. Anonymous review is still on... so feel free to let us know what you think, comments, suggestions, whatever you want to say or ask. Until next Sunday bb's!!!


	13. Meanwhile

**With Denny's approval I'm going to write today's A/N. First thanks for your support, and special thanks to those who left reviews. I'm doing this to just take it out of my mind. I'm noticing that a few people are taking fan fics way to seriously. To enjoy a story you don't need to focus on the technical part. Do we have mistakes here? Yes. A LOT. We are not Jane Austen, or Shakespeare; this is merely a nice way of entertainment. So, people Chillax!! Ok enough hahahaha now to read what's happening on Victoria's side AND believe me the best chapters are coming really really soon! XOXO – Nyvia**

**Disclaimer:** You, me and everybody knows that _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We are just playing a bit with her characters.

* * *

**Meanwhile...** (Victoria's POV)

"Victoria" James called from the end of the stairs "Victoria babe! Where are you?"

"Yes? I'm up here honey!" I was seated at the computer buying the plane tickets that James and Jacob needed to their trip to Mexico. This was the first time that James was going to leave me alone since we met almost a year and a half ago. They needed to check some of our business there; we haven't been back since we moved the majority of our sale products here to Seattle.

"I'm going to Mexico… I want to make sure everything's fine there. I'll be back in a couple of days so…" he told me but I already knew the news.

"I know honey, Jacob told me this morning. I'll be fine, take your time there. Actually I was buying the tickets online, hope you don't mind. I want to make everything more easily for you" I said kissing his nose and he kissed me back on my chin. "Thank you Vic" he said, his hands on the small of my back.

"I want to know something… How's doing Rose and Jasper with their assignment? It's everything all right?" I asked wrapping my arms in his neck. He took a seat in the bed and I seated on his lap.

"Yes, they are progressing each day actually. Rosalie is about to get engaged with Emmett. She decided to play on his side, so she could have access to all his paperwork at the office. Rosalie sends me every weekend a complete report of the upcoming activities, including all things related to the local police department office. She is already inside and doing an excellent job. And Jasper became Alice best friend slash boyfriend so he can watch her every single step she make. His report said that she isn't part of her family job; that she is actually studying forensic science. Alice can't be useful for our purpose but we can use her against the Cullen's if things go wrong. So we have them completely watched and unrelated to our plans" he said with a huge grin on his sweet face.

"Zero suspicions, I'm glad to know that they're doing an excellent job"

That afternoon, James and Jacob leaved to Mexico. I knew that was only for a couple of days. I spend those days working like crazy because I missed him to damn much that it was sickening. James called me whenever he got the chance but I couldn't ask him anything about what he was doing or about our business because we were taking care in case that our lines were hijacked by the DEA or the FBI.

A couple of days later, James and Jacob were back home and I was beyond happy to see him again. Sam was going to take them home from the airport. The three of them came rushing in the house and James was in his worst mood ever. Jacob was talking on the phone, almost whispering through his clenched teeth. I saw Sam's pale face and he was acting nervous. He got bad news for sure. I was afraid to ask James what was wrong because he was screaming and throwing things to the floor, I saw on his face that whatever was happening, isn't too good to digest.

"What's wrong with you guys? Baby, what happened?" I asked them, after a while I was starting to feel anxious too.

"Well Victoria, I must tell you that the DEA and SWAT teams conjoin with the FBI are ready to make a big raid, a large anti-drugs operation here in Seattle to dismantle the drug dealing gangs. We are investigating, but I couldn't find anything else, I swear. We must prepare just in case that raid hit us" he said visibly scared of the consequences of his lack of information.

"What? That can't be…" I looked over James and he had his face buried in his hands. Jacob was standing near Sam; he hung the phone and slammed it in the wall, all the pieces scattered on the floor. I jumped at his sudden reaction.

"How? How this happen Sam? Under your fucking nose" Jacob grabbed Sam shirt slamming him on the wall next to James.

"You were supposed to know everything Sam, what the fuck we can do now?" James asked from his seat. He stood up and grabbed Sam by the neck. "Tell me all you know again… I want to make sure we didn't miss any important detail" he said pushing Sam to the couch.

"I know James, calm down. It's a massive anti-drug operation they are planning. The FBI was providing some information to both teams and also is working together with the local police department. The two agency divisions were joined to this assignment, the anti-drug squad led by Edward Cullen and the anti-riots squad led by Emmett Cullen, just in case something gets out of control. I have tried to obtain solid information about the operation, but Edward Cullen had nothing left behind. I think he doesn't even trust his own team. No one knows anything concretely" he said with an apologetic look on his eyes.

He was talking the truth and I believed him. Jacob was passing on the living room and reached over Sam again. I squeezed James shoulder to let him know I was still there by his side.

"Jake sit down, we have to figure out a new plan. We still don't know which group will be hit so we got plenty of time. Victoria call Rosalie and Jasper and tell them to report immediately" James ordered and I ran to look for my phone. I looked for her name and waited for someone to pick up. I heard her velvet voice through the phone.

"Rosalie, James ordered your immediate presence here, no matter what. He doesn't want delays or excuses. We got problems". She told me that she was on her way to pick up Jasper. Half an hour later they were in the house.

"Jasper… any news?" James asked him as soon as he entered in the living room.

"You must have something good, I think you two are losing a lot of time" Jacob said looking from James to Jasper but he completely ignored his comment.

"Yes I do. Rose intervened Emmett's phone so I was listening to a conversation in which Edward commented Emmett that they were planning an operation in conjunction with the FBI, but there were using some kind of key words. The first key was Alpha, then Beta, the third was Charlie and the fourth was Echo. They talked about it just only for a second, because Edward told Emmett that wasn't secure speaking of those things on the phone so they hung up" Jasper explained reading the word keys from a piece of paper he took out of his pocket.

"Then I was talking with Alice trying to obtain some information from her, but she honestly doesn't know anything about it. She isn't part of the family work as I had explained. She is dedicated to care her niece and studying" Jasper continues explaining.

"That's everything you know?" James asked him.

"Yes" he spat back.

"So you have been wasting your time you stupid asshole!!" Jacob shouted at him. Rosalie rushed to Jasper's side and stood in front of Jacob.

"Calm down Jacob! Jaz is doing what he can; we never thought Alice would be that useless" Rosalie sentenced looking fiercely and menacing at Jacob.

"Enough!" James said. "We all need to try to calm down. Jake I'm asking you to calm down. If you want, you can take a walk outside. Jasper, I understand so don't worries, perhaps Alice continue to be an important key to our plans in case that things get worse. She takes care of her niece isn't? We can use that too in case we need to. Rose what you have managed to obtain?" James asked her.

Jacob decided to stay in the room so he could listen to what Rosalie was about to say. Jasper remained seated, running his hands through his hair. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Rosalie stood up and started to speak.

"Emmett had told me a few things about the operation, but as I am his secretary, I have been able to read documents with the same keys that Jasper heard of their conversation. I asked him about the key words and he told me that the Alpha was in reference of the leader on the drug organization, in this case if they are talking about our business that would be you James. The Beta would be the next one in command and that Charlie and Echo would be their mercenaries, salespersons, accounting or miscellaneous, the ones that worked for the Alpha and the Beta. When I tried to investigate a little more, he did not want to give me any details because it's was a secret mission. He commented that the operation would be in two weeks and that the FBI was cooperating on giving them some information about the placards that had been established here in Seattle. They decide to use the SWAT team for precautionary measures only. Therefore Emmett was going to be participant. Also he said that Edward had the surprise element on his side, since there was an informer infiltrated in the organization that was going to be hit. He didn't specify if was an informer or an undercover cop, and I couldn't verify the information either. Edward has his informer hidden somewhere in the US and I was working to find the location but it was unsuccessful. I was with Emmett in the office working some paperwork and Edward called him for a meeting to make some readjustments to the operation plan. I entered the meeting room, but just then Edward asked Emmett that he doesn't want me there, because he simply didn't need me there. So he took me out of his office. When the reunion was over, Emmett and I spoke briefly about the new changes in the operation but the details that he had given me previously didn't changed. So I did not continue insisting on asking because I didn't want him to suspect" Rosalie finished seating back on the couch and holding my hand.

She was nervous, I could feel it, her hands were wet and she was slightly trembling.

"I think you must have given something more to him so he could spill his guts out. We need more information! Sex isn't that difficult for you bitch!" Jacob said approaching Rose and raising his hand as if he were going to hit her. I tried to grab her hand but it was too late. Jake yanked her up the couch. "Jake!" I shouted.

Just then a click sound runs through the room. Jasper drew his Glock gun.

"If you dare to hit her, I swear to God that I shot you. I don't care to kill you Jacob and I don't care to die now neither" Jasper was aiming directly to Jacob's chest.

It was a highly tense moment. Sam hides under the coffee table. Jacob was holding Rosalie by the arm; his knuckles were white. Rosalie was crying feeling defenseless and I gave a scared shout and immediately closed my mouth with one hand. I was completely sure that Jacob would be dead at the end of the night. Jasper didn't hesitated on drawing his gun and aim directly to him, showing no fear or doubt on his face. The only one who remained calmed was James.

"Jasper, you are not going to kill nobody tonight, so put down your weapon" he ordered.

Jasper didn't move an inch. He was breathing heavily but didn't take his eyes from Jacob's face.

"Sorry James, not until Jacob releases Rose…" Jasper said.

"Let her go Jacob. NOW! It's an order" James warned.

Jacob's face was indescribable; I swear that man doesn't have blood running through his veins.

Jacob didn't move a millimeter. He looked just like a museum statue.

"Jacob… I ordered you to let her go. I won't say it again. I think you don't want me to nod to Jasper so he can kill you. You know how good he is…" James said resting his back on the wall.

I approached Rose to free her of Jacob hands and he looked at me with rage. He let her go, he isn't that stupid, and he couldn't fuck with me in front of James. Jasper put the gun down and Sam came out from under the table.

"Ok… well, since we all are in so odd humor, we should take a nap or a drink or something. Won't you think? Jacob, come with me… now. Jasper you can go. Rose thanks for the information, keep working on it. Sam, try to get something else whenever the fuck you want but do it. Victoria, wait for me in our room, I'll be there shortly" James turned on his heels and leaved the living room to his office. Jacob was following him with his head down.

What's happened inside James office still remains a mystery. The next morning seemed like nothing had occurred the night before, we all acted normal.

Sam came early with updated news. He had listened that the operation would be in Oregon, not in Seattle. Rosalie appeared in the house that afternoon with the same information. Emmett had commented her that the operation had changed place, because the informer said that the drug traffickers had been transferred. We didn't consider that information important to us so we didn't worry about.

What none of us suspected was that they were speaking of two different operations. James, Sam, Jacob and I decided to stay in the house. Rosalie and Jasper asked James for a few days off to rest. They left two hours later. We decided to watch a baseball game on the flat screen that night. Sam and Jacob decided to stay but James and I headed to our room.

The passion surrounded us and we made love in a very passionate and lovely way, James whispered in my ear that he loved me, that I was his truly love, that he will never leave me. I trusted in every single word that came out of his mouth and I was happy. He told me that we have to remain quiet during the end of the DEA operation in Oregon, but after that we will have a huge wedding party, just like the one I dreamed of. He wanted so bad to get married with me, have children and raise them well, just like our parents did with us. And the best of all; he dream about the day he could get his hands clean to live a happily ever after story with me at his side.

But destiny got other plans for every single one of us. Another plan for my life. Another plan for James life…

That night, my worst nightmare begins.

* * *

**A/N:** You guys miss Edward already?! Hey, he is coming up!! Thanks again to everyone that have read and review our story and also to those who have added it to their Favorite/Alert Story List. Thank you Nyvia!! You are an awesome BETA!! I wrote a One Shot to The Kid Contest... so please check it out in my profile. It's a cool story!! Don't miss it!! Oh! Also I'm working on the playlist for all 12 chapters, so that's coming soon!!


	14. The Day Before

**What up bb's!? Well, first of all: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and add our story on their favorite/alert list. That is super fan-fucking-tastic!! Sorry, but Sunday night, we all had some internet technical issues haha and Live Journal isn't working... so we post this chapter today (Monday).**

**Disclaimer:** You, me and everybody knows that _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We are just playing a bit with her characters.

* * *

**The day before** (Edward's POV)

All the things were perfectly prepared for tomorrow night task. This raid was going to be a very difficult and dangerous one because we knew that this gang got a good-armed squadron to protect their leader.

Mike told us that the organization Alpha was extremely unpredictable and fearless, up to anything to protect his business from us. He also informed us that the Alpha was accompanied by his Beta, which was up to anything to protect him and that two mercenaries worked for them, one woman and a man and explained the fact that those two were the most lethal ones inside the criminal organization. They were powerful and hundred percent efficient in their job.

We have to approach the place carefully, because those people were very dangerous and were armed like a goddamn army. I developed a strategy plan that gives both teams the advantage of using the surroundings to hide easily from them. We ended up making fakes raids exercises similar to the operation itself in the woods surrounding my house.

I didn't want to tell Bella about the whole operation thing because I didn't want to bother her in any way. She would never understand the reasons I got to risk my live in such a manner, as she said. And I never lie to her; I just hide the nasty details of each operation we made for her own emotional stability. The raid was a NO! NO! subject of conversation between my wife and me.

That night, we were having dinner with my parents, so Emmett and my dad started to discuss some important points about the whole operation deal and Bella almost fell off her chair.

"So you guys had everything ready for the big raid?" my dad asked. _Bloody hell, no! Dad, shut up!_

"Yeah dad, we need to be extremely careful about all this. That gang is beyond dangerous to underestimate their reaction when we kick their fucking door down" Emmett said and I kick him hard under the table. He looked at me, obviously struggling to hide the pain in one of his calf.

"Wait… what!?" Bella shouted and pushed the chair back. _"Just… great!"_

"Why didn't you tell me anything about that Edward?" she turned back to me.

"Why? This is the way you trust me?" I saw the pain in her eyes, but I was keeping the details of the operation to myself with the only reason to protect her.

"Bella… I was just trying to…" I began to explain myself.

"No Edward" she dropped her fork on her plate and everyone in the table looked at us. "There's nothing you can say now"

My mom was about to say something to try to calm down a bit this shameful situation, when another bomb exploded. Nessie was watching this mess between her mom and me, so she started to cry hysterically. Alice put Nessie in her lap to calm her but it was almost impossible; she was sobbing and screaming at this point.

"Bella, honey" my mom tried to interrupt Bella's rant at me.

"Don't Esme… please don't say anything" she said.

I was getting mad and ashamed at this whole situation. We were arguing in front of my parents for the first time in our seven years of marriage. We never used to do those things… Bella isn't that type of woman, but tonight Bella… _Gosh!_ I didn't finish my meal; I stood up of the table and leaved the dining room. I could hear her footsteps right behind me.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. I continued walking down the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Tell me Edward"

"Tomorrow night…"

"I want to go home… now" she said, I just nodded and she walked out of the kitchen in seconds... I knew her too fucking well to know that she was crying.

I saw my family waiting for me on the dining room, all of them still seated.

"I am sorry about all this Edward…" Carlisle began to apologize.

"It's ok… I guess is my fault. I should have been honest to her. We are leaving now"

We left my parents house and the way home was filled with silence. All I could hear was Bella's erratic and uneven breathing and Nessie's quiet snoring, after her tantrum she was exhausted and fall asleep quickly.

I wished I could do something to ease that weird feeling in my chest, but I couldn't. I still have to do this mission. I have to do it. In the office, we decided to give the hit at night so we could catch them unprepared. The group were going to be unaware that we were there to make our move, so our attack was going to be smooth and without any further incident. We went to bed without a single word spoken; Bella was more than pissed off with me to even say good night when she turned around and pretended to be asleep. She knew I couldn't close my eyes at this point so I was tossing and turning until dawn. I looked at Bella and she was definitely crying but already fallen asleep.

***** Next day*****

Next morning when I woke up, Bella was no longer in our bed. I took a bath and headed downstairs to eat something. I found Bella reading in the couch, and didn't even move her head up to see me standing there. Nessie ran and grabbed my leg and beg me to play with her. After we took our favorite breakfast, Honey Bunches of Oats, I played Candy Land and Nintendo Wii with my daughter and tried to avoid Bella's staring at all cost.

She wasn't speaking to me and I was trying so hard to ignore her. I just wanted to stay calmed for my first commanded anti-drug operation since I accept my position almost 2 years ago. The raid wasn't going to be easy, we all knew that already and it wasn't helping the fact that my wife was furious with me. We had dinner together, but I could still feel the emptiness of the room surrounding me, that feeling was driving me crazy. Nessie was chatting and giggling but Bella wasn't there, she was lost in her thoughts. At eight o'clock, I took Nessie to her bed, the pit in my chest getting huger at the minutes passed by. I knew something was about to happen. My phone rang and I look at the screen, it was Emmett confirming our time; just three more hours to go. Three more hours to get hit and rid of those low lives and clean this city once and for all. I took a shower and got into our room and started looking for my impact uniform. Bella was standing by the window, looking completely lost in her thoughts again. I sighed and kept going. She was struggling trying to find her voice, but she finally talk to me.

"Edward… I..."

"I know Bella… I know how hard all this is for you. I really, really understand you…" I said.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't because I knew what was going to happen. And I also knew that you were going to be beyond preoccupied about me… about this situation"

She remained quiet, trying to fight back the tears that eventually run down her face.

"Please Edward please!! You don't have to go there… Edward… I think is not necessary. I know that this is your work Edward, but this is a really dangerous operation" Bella entreated me. Her eyes were full of pain and fear.

"You are the senior commander for God sake! You are powerful; send another person in your place. Please! Please! I beg you, think about your daughter and think about me Edward. She loves you… think of her… if something ever happens to you she will suffer so much…" she said again, using the girl to catch my whole attention.

"Enough, Isabella Swan! Please don't use Nessie against me, which isn't fucking fair. Just… don't do it… please" I told her pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle fingers.

"Baby, listen to me. You can't expect that I send my team back there alone. This operation raid is extremely important for this city Bella, for our future. Don't ask me that…because I will not able to please you this time…" I sentenced looking for my uniform in the closet. She wrapped her arms around my waist, she was sobbing hard and I felt even worse for her.

"Please Edward! Please! Don't go!! If something bad happens… if those… people cause you any kind of harm… I can't…" Bella said kneeling in front of me crying, "You are my life… please… I'm begging you… Do it for Nessie… for me…" she continued to beg me, to trying to convince me that I should stay home with them instead of leaving home to face the unknown. My heart was completely broken as she continued to cry on my chest.

"Hey… Bella. Come on baby, look at me" I said taking her face in my hands making her looking at my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. I already knew the answer. She looked at me with her chocolate eyes full of tears.

"Of course baby… I trust you" she said clearing her throat so she could answer me.

"Well if you trust me, nothing bad it's going to happen ok? I will be back home as soon as I finish all this; I'll be back with you and Nessie. I promise baby, I swear" I told her, recline to kiss her deeply in those sweet lips of her. My guilt was rising every moment I see her crying.

I kissed her in the forehead and continue what I was doing. I sat down in the bed to fix my boots. Our room remained silent and that was killing me. I searched the room looking for Bella but I was alone there once again. I was going to call her, but I didn't want to bother her either. I felt how hardly she was accepting my decision to leave. When I finished knotting the boots, I felt the pressure of the moment hitting on my face; I put the elbows on my knees and covered my face with the hands. Damn this was so fucking hard for the two of us. Then I felt Nessie's little arms around me and she began to give wet kisses to me.

"Daddy, where are you going?" she asked me. My heart just stopped. Bella was behind her looking at me.

"Daddy has to work Renesmee, let him get done… come on, go back to bed" Bella hold her hand and gently pulled her from me. Nessie looked disappointed.

"Let me talk to her for a second Bella... Come here my little princess…" I said sitting Nessie on my legs.

"Look baby, daddy has to work tonight to be able to please you and mommy as well. But I promise you that when I come back, I will bring you a pretty gift. But you have to promise me something important…" I explain her, she was immediately interested on what I was about to say to her.

"Yes!! Daddy tell me… tell me" she said clapping her little hands. I chuckled at her innocence.

"Well you have to take care of mommy, also be a good girl until I return home" she look at me for a moment and give me a nod. Nessie look so much to her mother, long chocolate curls and big deep green eyes just like me.

"Ok daddy, I promise. I love you but don't forget my gift" she said smiling and hugging me tightly.

"Of course I won't forget beautiful, pinky promise" I told her raising my pinky finger.

"Pinky promise daddy" she answered back surrounding my finger with hers.

I put on a black wife beater, the uniform shirt and the bulletproof vest. I was ready to leave. On my way to the front door, I grabbed my bulletproof helmet, my batch and my gun.

"I love you my princess" I told Nessie and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I love you my queen" I told Bella and I kissed her too. I wasn't able to look at Bella's face so I turned around and run to the van that was waiting for me in our entrance. I got in the black tinted glass van that came to pick me up without looking back, because if I did that... definitely I would be back to them. But I got an important job to do tonight. My family was first in my list of priorities but I have to do my job. And if we don't stop these people, things could get worse every day. When the van started moving I watched through the window that Bella remained at the door with Nessie in her arms, still crying.

* * *

**A/N:** Bella is a little stubborn girl, isn't she?! Well, well... we are getting closer to the mess these people are going to have in their lives. So stay tune!! We got a huge surprise for you in the 2 following chapters!! The war is about to start between the good and the bad guys!! Also I want to invite you all to check my new One Shot Vengeance: Summer Camp Prank.  
See you next Sunday!!


	15. Operation Breaking Dawn

**Hey! We are glad to be back... We want to thank everyone who have reviewed and added our story on their Favorite/Alert list. Many thanks to my Beta Nyvia, who is always there to fix my messes your reading!**

**Disclaimer:** You, me and everybody knows that _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We are just playing a bit with her characters.

* * *

**Operation Breaking Dawn**

**North Wing **(Edward's POV)

I decided to make a last minute meeting to discuss the recent arrangements and the whole security measures that we needed to follow in this raid. It was a big challenge for all of us, because this was our first important drug raid since I started to running the DEA agency and the new squad that we have been chosen. Emmett and I had to make sure for our own security and the safeness of our team members that every single gap was tightly closed. We had to verify and clarify any doubt or question that they got on the last minute and he headed to the house using the maps that were provided by Mike, and of course our previous investigations on the GPS database system.

"Ok guys… listen up! We need to be sure that all of you had learned and understood all the security measures that we need to follow during this exercise. Remember, our team safety is our primary concern. If someone got hurt during this raid, you guys have to make sure that one of your teammates is going to help you. I ask you guys once again that we have to remain closely together, just in case they try to ambuscade us inside and outside that house. You have to follow all my instructions by the book, no question ask. Is that clear?" I explained one last time before the big show started.

"Yes sir" everyone answered in chorus.

"Anyone got a question, doubt, concern, comment that needs to be clarified for some reason?"

No one raised their hands or asked anything else.

"Well, since we all are in the same page, I will let Emmett to say some of the final instructions for his teammates"

Emmett clapped and rubbed his hands together. Then he sighed heavily. He was beyond dramatic in moments like these one.

"Bitches, my only words for you are: DON'T FUCK IT! Or I would be forced to kick your sloppy asses out of my team. I am simpler in my request than my brother here" he said patting me in the back. "Understood?"

"Yes sir" they answered again and all of us moved out from the conference room.

We lined up both of our teams in the headquarters lot to verify our points of attack and the strategy plan displayed on the maps for the last time. Then all the five jet black, blinded windows vans were parked in front of us. Emmett decided to make groups of fifteen agents, so they could be comfortable on each of the five vans. Emmett and I rode together; because I wanted to check one last time our already reviewed plan of action.

As soon as we got near the perimeter of the house, I gave my teammates the latest information about the formation we needed to do when we arrived to the house we were going to hit. We were hidden in the woods surrounding the house, so the night and the darkness played an important role in our advantage. Emmett and I decided that the best way to force our entry inside that house was if both groups choose different points of entry, then Emmett choose to take the South wing of the house; so I took the North wing with all my teammates following closely behind me.

The house was barely lighted and we couldn't see anything through the windows because of the thick curtains. The surrounding woods were an extra for us; it was kind of a camouflage so we moved closer to watch if there was anyone on the outside of it.

"Nobody gets separated for any reason. We need to be together all the time, no matter what; fellows please, just follow my instructions as I dictate them at all time. Don't try to play heroes with these people, they are extremely dangerous and we don't know certainly what kind of weapons they got and how many of them are inside. So, once again I ask you guys that follow my instructions all the time" I almost whispered in the small device installed on my helmet.

All our team members could hear the instructions Emmett and I gave to them by one small earplug inside their helmets. We were sufficiently near the house already, but I wanted to make sure that everything was in perfect order. I didn't wanted to lose anyone of our teammates or use unnecessary force. I wasn't a violent man so I decided to act smooth until we knew exactly how many people where inside that mad house. I was waiting for Emmett to confirm that they had reached the previous selected port of entry and if something had happened on their way there. It was just in case they needed our backup.

"All clear Edward" I finally heard Emmett speak through his microphone.

"We are just waiting for your sign and we get inside to knock up those fuckers…" he said; swear I could see a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Copied"

"All positions positively confirmed" he said.

"Copied"

"Expecting further instructions, 10-4" he said to cut the communication.

Emmett really enjoyed his work like nobody else in this agency. I had never known someone that loved the chaos and destruction as Emmett did all his life. I remembered that mom used to call him Destruction Bear when we were kids and I laughed about it. He was always breaking everything at home, because he was unaware of his strength and size. I think he was just too damn big for our childhood house.

"Wait for my sign, Destruction Bear. The party is about to start anytime soon, so behave yourself…" I told him laughing.

Emmett laughed too when he remembered the same anecdote I did.

"We are going in… I'm fucking anxious for a little action, dammed!" Emmett said.

Both teams were stationed and spread around the house; apparently all the people inside were already sleeping. Inside there was not a single movement or noise coming from there. We had to be extremely careful. We needed to stay wide-awake and alert because we didn't know is these people knew about our presence in that place.

"There's a negative report of movement or noises in the main point of entrance. Edward, if you want we can keep moving forward" Seth said, he was one of my teammates.

"Copy, Tango. We have a negative report of movement and noises coming from the inside at the south point of entrance as well." I heard Emmett saying.

"Don't need to rush guys. Remain calm and alert" I gave them my last words.

"We are waiting for your sign, so we can force our entrance Edward, 10-4" Emmett said.

"Is up to Ed Cullen now. Sir, expecting further orders, 10-4" Seth answered back.

It was time… We were ready… We were finally going in…

"Breaking Dawn"

* * *

**South Wing** (Emmett's POV)

Our sign to move forward and brake into the house was "Breaking Dawn" and when I heard it on Edward's voice; I knew the action was about to begin. I announced our arrival to the south wing of the house in a shout that filled all the silence and emptiness of that god damned house. No lights were on inside and either were any kind of movement. This was just strange, so fucking wrong. They were supposed to be inside and unaware of our courtesy visit tonight.

"This is the police SWAT team. .Door!" I shouted and kicked down the door. All my team members entered after I did and stayed close to me as I searched the floor looking for any suspects. I ran through the dining room and into the kitchen area only to find that there wasn't anybody there. Damn it! "_Fuck" _I muttered under my breath.

"Tango, south wing all cleared. No visible suspects within the perimeter. I think they could be hiding somewhere around the house." I told Edward.

I was pissed off, for fuck sake! _Where those fuckers could be hiding? _

"Beware Emmett; we are going in now" he confirmed that they were doing their correspondent point of entrance.

"10-4" and I cut communication once again.

We entered slowly, traveling through each room with extremely care. I knew that the house wasn't empty. I don't know why or how, I just could feel it.

We searched room by room, but we found nothing. Maybe Mike played us wrong and he called these people to let them know we were going to hit them tonight and they were running to another state by this time. _Shit!_

"SWAT team, stay alert. They could be hidden everywhere" Edward said. I knew him like the palm of my hand, so I could tell for sure that he was getting tense too about this unexpected turn of events.

Those fuckers were just waiting to make their appearance and fucked us.

No man… No, that wasn't going to happen, not tonight. Therefore we had to be careful because they could be easily hidden somewhere in this house, having the advantage of knowing the place better than we did. It was dark but we got night vision goggles, just in case they we trying to hide in the darkness.

"SWAT team, nothing suspicious on the first floor, it's all cleared. We expect you on the main entrance, staircase location" Edward said.

"We are already here, north wing still without movement" he said again, confirming his state and location.

"Copy, we are about one hundred feet from you now" I said to confirm my location and to let him know that we were approaching him. We needed to do this to avoid any crossfire within both teams.

"I think they are hiding upstairs. We should go upstairs immediately"

"Em… beware bro… please don't take any chances… expect further instructions to move, it is an order" Edward said.

"Understood, let's get started…" I told him a bit annoyed.

"Soon"

"I got it… 10-4" I sighed and cut.

I wasn't exactly a kind of a patience man so when we were reunited in the staircase, my team was spread into fight and defense position. Edward saw our fight position and he closed his fist to let them know that we all had to stop at his command. After some seconds, he spoke again.

"Move…"

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

Both teams headed to the end of the staircase. I raised my fist to let the teams know that they had to stop. I look over my shoulder to see if everyone was behind me.

"Move! We are going up…" I said raising my hand and everyone started running upstairs. Emmett passed by and moves in front of me, protecting us from any with bullets attack with his ballistic shield.

"Move!! Move!!" I heard him scream to his partners.

As soon as we stared to move upstairs, again I got the feeling that this wasn't right. Something was about to happen anytime soon. When we were in the middle of the staircase, a hail of bullets struck, taking us by surprise. We were received by numerous shooting coming from up the stairs. I barely saw the guys running to hide again.

The war definitely had started. This wasn't going to be an easy task for any of us. This group was alert and waiting to attack if we attempted to go upstairs again. We had to change our strategy plan quickly.

"Back up!! Back up!!" I shouted to the teammates because I couldn't get anyone injured or for worst, death.

"There someone injured?" I inquired.

"No sir, everyone is fine" I heard someone; I guessed that it was Paul.

"Emmett, how about you guys?" I asked hoping that everyone was fine.

"All good Edward, you don't worry. We are still behind you. The suspects, I am not sure right now the number yet, but I think they are wagered in a room near the left side of the staircase" Emmett explained.

"You guys saw them?" I asked.

"I saw one guy holding and firing an assault rifle when he came from the left" Emmett said.

"Copied" I told him.

I closed my fist again and every movement behind me immediately stops. Emmett stood beside me just in case I needed him. He got excellent sniper skills, so whenever came to his eagle eye was going to regret it that was for sure…

We needed to use another non tactical way, I needed to open dialog with these people. I needed that at least one of them agreed to talk to me… that was the only chance that we got to arrest them pacifically. If we fought, one of our teammates could result badly injured or dead and I couldn't afford that to happen.

"This is the DEA unit, get out with your hands up and nobody will get hurt…" I said to anyone that was up there listening to me.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! What is going to happen now? The war started... And is going to have some consequences... For whom?! Wait until next Sunday to find out!!! Please, check my new One Shot Vengeance: Summer Camp Prank.


	16. Resistance

Another Sunday has arrived!!! This is were the story takes a sudden change... Thanks to my beta Nyvia, to all my anonymous readers and all my reviewers... Also to all those people who have added this story to their Fav/Alert lists. You already read Edward & Emmett's side of the story, now it's time for the bad guys side!! GO READ!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** You, me and everybody knows that _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. We are just playing a bit with her characters.

* * *

**Resistance** ( Victoria's POV)

"This is the DEA unit, come out with your hands up and nobody will get hurt" I heard a man voice coming from the staircase. That voice made me shiver and I ran besides James looking for some comfort. When we went to sleep last night, we never imagined that something like that would ever happen. They sure took us unaware.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I want to negotiate your submission and surrender. You guys only have two choices and I won't go to explain it again. Number one: surrender pacifically and this show ended here. Number two: we will go for you, and probably someone is going to get hurt or even die. It all depends on you now" he said.

Edward Cullen sounded so calmed and demanding that I was absolutely positive that any time soon, the door will flight away and they were coming after us. James was smoothing my hair and comforting me. I was sure, that night wasn't going to have a happy ending for any of us. James was silent by my side, his brows frowned, and I was worried about his thoughts. He was planning something, something bad for him because I knew that James wasn't going to surrender and get apprehended by those police officers without giving them a good fight and even more… give Edward Cullen the privilege to be him who caught James Rogers... Never.

Jacob voice boomed inside the room we were hiding, he was screaming to Edward and his filthy dogs, poking his head a little outside the door.

"I chose number two you fucking bastards!! Come and get us, if you dare to do so, fucking bitches!! We have enough weapons and ammunitions here to give you fuckers a proper fight…" he shouted.

Sam looked at him eye wide and I started to cry. I was beyond frightened at this point by our unfavorable situation and any provocation to them coming from us… was a really unnecessary and dangerous move.

"No!! Don't provoke them Jacob!! Don't do it, please!!" I begged him to stop playing the brave with them. They're probably more than 60 people out there and we were only 4 of us here cloistered. Definitely, we needed to surrender."

"I am trying to distract them Victoria, so that James can escape from here" Jacob whispered, he was hoping that James could escape out of our house and save him to get caught by the police from this raid. Jacob was really loyal to him. He preferred his own death before seen that James got capture by the police. James let his arm go from my shoulders and let us know his decision with stern determination in his voice.

"Jacob, I cannot escape and we both know it. I think the house is surrounded but if is not, that is almost impossible for me to do. Don't worry about me; let's just see how Victoria can escape from here. She is my main priority and the only thing that matters to me now" he said looking at me. I stumbled to the floor; more tears were running down my face.

"No!! No!! No!!... I won't move a foot from this fucking house without you James, I will stay no matter the consequences" I said clenching my fist on his shirt. He looked at me apologetic but a small smile showed on his face.

"Listen to me Victoria" he grabbed me by the arms and my body shook under his hands, "You gotta get outta here, NOW!!" James said and he pushed me through the room window. I kicked and fought with all my power to remain inside, but it was almost impossible because James was stronger than I was. I wasn't prepared to let him die, no that night, not without me.

"I said no James!! Please! There's no way I will let you stay here… please James… please!!" I begged him, trying to make him change his mind. I knew him better than that.

"Fuck Vic!! Leave…Victoria... this is not your time to die baby; you have to go. Do it for me. Move now!" he said. I still wasn't moving.

"Victoria, just fucking do it!! There's no time!!" I heard Jacob shouted me behind James; his back leaned on the door.

"I swear I will look for you" and he kissed me.

At that moment I knew that was the last time I was going to see him alive. In the distance, I heard Jacob in a discussion with Edward Cullen once again.

I went out through a window and jumped to a small roof above me. I stayed there for a second; waiting to see of someone heard the sound my body made when I jumped. I ran as fast as I could. Fear and sorrow was all that was running to my veins, filling my already broken heart. My body felt numb but I continued running to save my life. A few minutes later I found some bushes behind the house and I hid there. I didn't want to get too far from the house. From where I was hiding, I still could know what was happening in my house and with my James.

What I heard next changed my life forever. All I could hear was bullets and shouting coming from the inside of the house. With both hands on my ears, I prayed God to save James, to not let him die.

"Why James? Why?!" and I started to cry…

* * *

**(Jacob's POV)**

"If you don't surrender, we will go hunt for you, god damned" I could hear this fucking annoying and booming voice coming up the stairs. Who the fuck he thought he was? God dammed!

"I'm anxious to see how you do it, motherfucker!! I'm so fucking waiting for you here!!" I shouted back at him. "C'mon motherfucker, bring it on!!"

"Wait to see what happens when I grab you by the neck you fucking asshole… Surrender!! Now!!" he shouted back. That wasn't Edward's Cullen voice. This voice was more booming and louder than his was. Fuck, maybe that's Emmett Cullen. _Wait to see fucker_… I looked over my shoulder to James and he was kneeling under the window that Victoria used to escape, watching her in the distance. I waved my hand at him and he came to me.

"James we are unable to communicate with Jasper or Rosalie, my phone doesn't work. We don't have any other distractions and we are running out of bullets, what should we do now?" I asked James and he just frowned. We both knew that our lives were in imminent danger.

"We have to fight back Jake. There's no other option and either a way to escape without being seen, at least for us. I don't want to get caught by fucking Cullen and be taken to a miserable jail to spend the rest of my life there. I prefer to die first" James told me.

James couldn't die here; I had to make sure of that. I won't let my friend die on those bastards hands. I had to think of something quickly. We were running out of time.

"Where the fuck is Sam? We can use him as a human shield so we can get to the room down the hall. That room is the safest place of the house" I said looking for Sam, I knew that he was hiding around here somewhere.

I found him hidden in a corner of the room behind a night table.

"Come on!!… Now is the time to let us know how committed you were with the organization. Take this gun, get out the door and try to negotiate with them" I ordered, then I grabbed him by his arm and made him get off the ground he had been seated. I saw his lips trembling in fear. But someone had to die first… and for sure, it wasn't going to be James or me.

"But Jake, I… I" Sam protested but I pushed him right in front of the room door.

"Open it... OPEN IT!" I shouted at him.

"Do what Jacob had told you Sam… now!! For your own fucking good" James drew his weapon and aimed at him.

"Get out Sam, there's no other option for you" I said.

When Sam walked towards the door and reached the doorknob, I did signs to James to follow me. We waited until Sam poked his head out of the door. When I saw Sam leaving the room, James passed by my side and ran. I quickly went at his back and stated to shoot.

A rain of firing shots deafened my ears for a moment. We ran towards the other room, yanked the door open and immediately close it behind me. As we ran, we saw Sam's body thrown lifeless in the middle of the hallway and a contingent of police officers surrounding him.

"He is dead" someone shouted.

"We got a 10-7… one suspect down…" someone else shouted.

I closed the door as we ran inside.

"Sam is dead" I told James punching the door with my bare fist. Hints of blood and wood sprinkle my shirt, but I couldn't feel pain. I was worried to death for our lives at this point.

"We have to escape or wait for them here and die. There's only you and me now, comrade" James said "Thank you for your trustful friendship" he said patting my back.

"You have to escape James; I'll stay here to fight those fuckers. You have to look for Victoria, I don't have someone to look for and…" but James interrupted me.

"No Jake… promise me that you are going to look for Victoria and please tell her that I will always love her. I leave money for her in our account in Switzerland, actually there's enough money for the two of you. Find her Jacob and tell her I will always be with her" James told me. And I had to do it…

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm prepared. Do it as I told you Jake" We shake our hands.

"Ok… I promise man, you have my word" I said.

"I knew that someday something like this was going to happen… I'm prepared to die" James said reloading his rifle and heading to the back of the room.

"I am done with this shit!! I'm tired of it!! We're going for you!!" Edward shouted.

I jumped out the window and I ran to the forest as fast as I could.

I couldn't see any police officers around my way of escape. They were distracted. They were hunting James. I hid in the thickets and waited to catch my breath. I was almost hyperventilating when a sudden burst of gunfire filled the air. I started to run again, but by now I was sure that James had died.

The question was… where I would find Victoria? That's supposed a problem for me, but first I realize that I needed to get the fuck out of there.

Morning light caught me unaware of what had happened last night in the house. I knew that maybe Edward Cullen had noticed that two of us had managed to escape and they were looking for us in the woods right now. I jumped from my hiding and start running again. There wasn't any sound or movement around me. Then I saw the road and a small restaurant across the street. I fixed myself and looked for money in my back pocket. I needed change so I could call Jasper and Rosalie. I entered the place and nobody noticed me getting in. They were playing their attention to the old TV in the up right corner of the wall. All of them were waiting for the news to start on the TV.

"Where's the phone?" I asked to an old lady besides me.

"There, near the bathrooms young man" she answered back.

"Thanks"

I took the phone and called Jasper; I wait for him to pick up and as I waited for his answer I started to watch closely at the news. Suddenly he answered.

"Jazz, something went terribly wrong in the house last night" I was almost whispering.

"_Damn it! I fucking saw__the news this morning. Don't worry, I'll be there shortly" _I briefly tried to explain him where I was and he hung up.

Edward Cullen was explaining all the confrontation to the newsman. "We now that some members of this band escaped from the raid last night. We ask the citizens to cooperate with the local police department with leads that take us to arrest these dangerous people" he continued talking.

I took a sip of a beer that I ordered while I was listening to the TV and murmuring just as the others did. Twenty minutes later, Jasper took me out of that hell place. I told him everything what happened the night before and he was clutching his hands on the steering wheel. We picked Rosalie up and then we headed to the airport. They decided to stay far to move aside from the Cullen's. I decided to go to London.

"I have to look for Victoria…" I thought, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands. I was extremely tired and this flight was long enough for me to have some rest.

"Fucking Edward Cullen, someday you have to pay for what you did. I swear with my life that you will do"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks once again. This is it... Victoria's life will change... Jacob's is free and looking for Victoria. You think he is going to find her? Please, push REVIEW to leave us one ;) That's the only way you as readers can let us know if you like o dislike our story... BTW my Beta and I will be on vacations the next week…. So, we will be back the first week of January… **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!** - _Denny_


	17. Mission Accomplished

**Happy New Year to everybody! We are just back from our holiday vacations! Hope all of you had a nice week! Because seriously... we missed you a lot!! Things are getting messier and messier for our heroes! Read... we know you're dying to... go read! haha**

******Disclaimer:** Yeah, you already know that these characters are not mine. 

**

* * *

  
**

**Mission accomplished** (Edward's POV)

I was getting tired of waiting for something to happen. We identified that at least three men were entrenched on the last room located at the end of the hall.

"You are running out of time" I shouted.

Not a single noise of movement was heard from our position.

"I am done with this shit!! I'm tired of it! We're going for you" that was the last thing I shouted and we headed upstairs.

Both teams sprayed through the small hallway and surrounded the last door room. Emmett kicked the door down and we waited. _Nothing, just fucking nothing_. I announced our entrance again and I saw a man hidden behind a night table in the corner of the room. The window was open and I knew that it was possible that someone tried to escape through it.

"Send a squad to the back of the house, I think someone tried to escape through that window. Check all the damn perimeter, NOW!" Seth took the lead. He ran besides me and some mates from Emmett's squad followed him downstairs.

Emmett and I discussed the probabilities to take down the man without killing him, he was an extremely important piece in the criminal organization, and I couldn't let him die.

"Emmett, try to shot him in the leg, I need him alive" I told my brother and he looked at me and nodded. Emmett did as I said and shoot him in the leg, down the left calf.

"Fuck! God dammed! You need more than that to fuck me up Cullen. I won't die easily" the man shouted, his voice was full of rage and pain. He stumbled a few feet back into the corner of the room and I raised my fist to let the team know that all of them needed to stop at my command. I wanted to do this alone and without any further incidents; we were all tired of this sick hunt game.

"Lay face down on the ground. Don't try anything stupid or I will be forced to ask for backup and that wouldn't be nice for you man… Let's try to make this less difficult for you" I said as the man sat and reclined his back on the wall. From where I was I could see his face. He was a blonde, with blue eyes and the shadow of a beard. The man broke a piece of his right leg pant to make a swivel for his bloody leg. He snorted.

"Please, don't make me laugh Cullen. You know who am I? I am James Rogers, leader of the most successful drug distribution organization in the Western USA… I cannot die on your hands Cullen…" he was raising himself from the ground; he had his weapon aimed directly at me and blood was gushing of his wound. I stepped forward and the man changed his position.

"Easy James… there's nothing you can do now. Just throw your weapon and let us finish this shit. If you cooperate with us, maybe you could have a plea with the judge" I keep talking to James.

He was desperate and under extreme circumstances like these one, people could react violently. I can't push my luck with this man. He started to laugh and I aimed my weapon at him.

"I am not afraid to die Edward Cullen… but from now on you and your family would be afraid of living. Someone could hunt you down for killing me… you never know" A shiver ran down my spine.

"You don't have to do this James, put the gun down" I said, taking another step towards him.

"Watch your back Cullen cause you never know" then James put the barrel of the gun on his mouth and fired.

"No" I shouted, but it was too late.

James body stumbled back and lay limp on the ground; blood flowed from the back of his head. Behind me, I heard Emmett shout and all the team entered the room and started to shoot.

"Hold your fire" Emmett shouted to the group. "Thank God you're fine Edward" Emmett and I checked on James, his body was motionless, laying face down so I rolled him and we found out that he was already dead.

"What the fuck happened Edward?"

"He killed himself" I simply answered back.

I studied the entire scene, looking for more clues that could let us know if actually some of the suspects have the chance to escape. I checked the window closely and I found some blood traces on the lower frame of it. I looked down and there wasn't anything else there.

We had two dead bodies at the raid scene. The body of a Caucasian man was identified as James Rogers; he was the Alpha of the drug organization. The second male was Sam Uley, but he wasn't the Beta. Mike, our informant told us that he was the mob boss in Seattle before James came in. We confirmed that information through our data base system and we found the two men criminal history.

Sam had died when the SWAT team shot him when he left the room where the other men's were staying and one of them began shooting at us. In the house we found drugs, cash and weapons. I quickly realized that something was wrong. We still had some missing people, I sent the team to review the entire perimeter again, just in case, but they found nothing. I was sure that someone had managed to escape from us, and honestly I was beyond pissed off. But apparently it was too late now. The prosecutors came to lift the corpses and we filled all the required documents. When they finished, Emmett and I filled the last paperwork.

When someone escaped from the house was still a mystery for me but I was sure that in that house were more people when we arrived.

"Damn it!!" I said angrily, smashing my fist on nearby door. A few seconds later, Emmett came behind me and patted my back.

"Don't worry bro, we will find them. And we already got the big fish. The rest will be a lot easier" he turned and waited for me at the door.

"Let's go home bro… you look like shit" he said with his booming laugh. I laughed too. I couldn't help it, Emmett was… let's say he was just Emmett. Even in the worst situations he tried to make everyone laugh. I have to admit that although I knew that someone had managed to escape, the operation was successful.

-------------

I asked Emmett to make a stop at the mall near our neighborhood; I promised my baby that if she behaved well I would give her a gift. I didn't call home to let Bella know that I was fine; I decided to give her the surprise. I paid for a Polly Pocket play set and we headed home. When I arrived there wasn't anyone there. I opened my phone and looked for Bella's number on the speed dial list. I hit send and waited for her to answer.

_"Oh dear God! Finally! Baby where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Talk to me Edward!" _I only could chuckle; she was one in a million.

"I'm fine Bella, where are you?" I asked her… I knew that she was battling the tears and she cleared her throat.

_"I'm at your parent's house with Renesmee. Last night I took our things and came here. Esme was alone too so I decided to make her company. How about you? Are you still in the office?" _she asked back.

"No baby, I'm home now. Take your time there, I'll wait for you he…" she didn't let me continue.

_"Oh! Why you just tell me? I will be on my way back, ok baby? See ya in a few, kisses"_

"Ok. Please be careful Bella"

_"I will, I love you"_

"I love you even more, bye"

I closed my phone and went upstairs to our room. I striped off my clothes and headed to the bathroom. Damn! I felt so tired. I was extremely exhausted; the raid took longer than we all thought and the whole situation was like being in a living hell. I washed my hair and let the ice-cold water stream down my body. I closed the shower and wrapped myself in a towel; I looked for clean and more comfortable clothes, black jeans and a white wife beater. I was immersed in my thoughts that I didn't hear when Bella and Nessie arrived home. I was heading down the stairs and I swear that both of them tackled me on the floor. I laughed out loud; they were cheering and giving me kisses all over my face. Nessie pushed her mother away and Bella did the same to her and the three of us started to laugh again.

"I'm glad you came back home in one piece Cullen" Bella said kissing me deeply. Her body tensed at my touch and I could feel my dick twitch under her. But we had to behave, Nessie was up and alert to our movements. Bella smiled, mouthed "later" and we got off the floor. She gave me a peek kiss again and Nessie was hugging my leg as I tried to walk to the living room.

"Where is my surprise daddy? You promised" she said pouting her leg on the floor. I laughed because her mom did the same when she was angry or upset.

"Mmmmm let's see… I know I bought you something but I can't remember where I hide it" I said tapping my fingers on the chin. Nessie was looking around the room and then she spotted a pink satin bow under the couch.

"I found it, I found it" she came running with her huge Polly Pocket set box.

I played with Polly Pocket and her friends in the mall for at least an hour.

Nessie was yawing and I took her to her room. When she finally fell asleep and safe in her bed, I closed the door and headed downstairs. Bella was seated on the counter top and she was waving her finger at me. She looked gorgeous; her mahogany hair was spread through her shoulders and into her back. I could smell Love Spell body splash melting with the sweet aroma of her arousal. I walked to her and wrapped my hands on her waist; she wrapped her arms on my shoulders and her legs around my waist. We kissed passionately, her tongue swiped my lips and I opened my mouth to hers. The feeling of her half naked body was overwhelming to me, she was happy that I came back home in one piece, just like she said.

"You don't know how much I had miss you baby" I told her.

"I'm sorry if I…" but she shut my mouth with another kiss.

"I know honey, I love you." and we set free our contained passion.

I groaned on her ear and took her cotton top above her head. I inhaled her scent and a deep growl came out of my throat. Bella pulled my hair back, and then she kissed and bit my neck. She took off my shirt and I collapsed in top of her. Some things that were on top of the counter fell into the floor.

"Shhh" she said giggling, "we can wake up Nessie and our little party here will have to get over" I kissed her again and she laughed.

I took her by the waist and she reclined her body on the counter top, I pulled her hips off to pull down her panties. I opened her legs and grab the tiny light blue lace panty, and in one motion it was gone.

"Shit baby I've miss you" she whimpered and moved her head back. Bella sat and helped me undid the belt and pants; she bit her bottom lip as she saw my erection through my boxers. I pushed her to her back and placed myself within her wet folds. I slid an inch inside of her and got back, I was teasing her clit with the tip of my cock. She moaned loudly and I shushed her. "Damn baby… shhh"

"Please Edward, stop teasing me for fucks sake" she said and she pushed herself to me. I cried out her name when I was completely inside of her. She whispered my name and we began our frenzy lovemaking.

"I love you Bella" I said feeling my orgasm approaching my body.

"I love you too Edward" she said, I could feel her walls clenching on me as we both screamed, whimpered and shivered all at the same time. Minutes later, she jumped off the counter top and I look for a cloth to clean it. We headed back to our room and I fell asleep as soon as I put my head on the pillow.

Several days and weeks after the raid, we managed to arrest some of the vendors and employees of James Rogers's organization. But none of them had been in the house that day and I was a bit disappointed. On the other hand, in the office was all celebration for our excellent work.

-------------

Almost two years have passed since the operation "Breaking Dawn" and James Rogers's suicide; and I still don't know exactly how many of them managed to escape that night.

We don't know how dangerous they are and most important, if they are coming back someday, asking for revenge.

Part of our enemies still doesn't have faces… well, not yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone!! I'd received some favorite story, reviews and author alerts and that makes me really really happy. You are awesome!! Right now, Victoria's life have changed but the past is in her present once again. Edward received a death threat. What is going to happen now? Any theories, comments? Please, push REVIEW to leave us one! That's the only way you as readers can let us know if you like o dislike our story. Until the next Sunday!


	18. Meeting With The Past

Hello my dearest readers! Well, I hope all of you are doing just fine. Sorry, but last night we had some difficulties to update the story, but he we are now. Thanks to my amazing Beta Nyvia for her lovely work!! I'll shut up now... Go read!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you already know that these characters are not mine.

* * *

**Reunion with the past** (Victoria's POV)

I had finished my shift at the penitentiary, when I decided to get something to eat and then go home to watch a movie. _Shit… a movie night again, alone. Me, myself and I._ I walked around the parking lot heading in the direction of my red Audi TT.

"_How much James loved this car_," I thought running my hand through the back passenger door to the front one. I was absorbed deep in my thoughts when I heard my phone ringing inside my purse. Putting the huge Coach purse on the top of the trunk of the car I finally found my phone. I need to get a smaller purse!

"Hi," I answered without even looking to the screen first, as I always did. A precautionary thing I got from James, he always watched the screen before answering.

A thick and strong voice at the other side of the line left me breathless and shaky.

"Victoria…" I heard the male voice saying. I was petrified and scared.

"Who are you?" I instinctively asked back, not wanting to confirm his name.

"I'm Jacob Black; why, now you don't remember an old friend?" he answered back, I was sure he was a bit stunned by my question.

"Sure… _ummm_… how can I do for you Jacob?" that was the only thing my brain manage to mutter.

A few seconds later, I heard a sarcastic laugh. Definitely, that was Jacob Black… he haven't change at all.

"I'm not the one who needs help. In fact, you are who needs me," he said. I laughed loud. I was getting nervous and anxious as more minutes passed by in this conversation.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that I may need your help?" I said my voice full of irony and pain. He made me remember all the good and anguish things from my past life, the life I was fighting so hard to forget. I turned on my car and speed out of the parking lot, screeching the tires.

On the other side of the phone I heard a sigh of annoyance, a silence in which I thought that Jacob had hung the line. That scared me even more. But then he talked to me once again.

"You want to take away Edward Cullen for what he did to James, right? Just like me, so… I think that's why you may need my help," he answered after a distressing and long silence. I closed my hand and clenched it to my chest and had to instantly stop the car to avoid a crash. I tried to regain my anger and pain in control, to keep going with this conversation, at afflictive at is was.

"Jacob, I'm not playing games anymore and that theme in my life is already forgotten, so please I beg you..." but Jacob immediately interrupted what I was saying.

"Look Victoria…" he started to talk but I interrupted him.

"Please, this is just too painful for me Jake…" I started sobbing, my tears flowing through my cheeks like waterfalls; I just couldn't control it anymore.

"I know Vic but you have to listen to me very carefully. All I can tell you in this phone call is that I'm going to Seattle in two days, so I hope to meet you there if you're staying in the same address," he said.

"Yes," I answer in a barely audible whisper.

The next thing I heard was Jacob Black's voice.

"Well, until then Victoria," he said and the line cuts.

That call perturbed me that much that I didn't stop to buy anything to eat, I wasn't hungry anymore. Instead, started that feeling of bottomless pit once again, a hole that filled the center of my chest and cut me in half. All my deepest fears, the one that I had tried to hide under the carpet of my new and honest life, resurfaced again and came biting me on the back. There was that huge pain that leaved me without my heart and good feelings. I was just an empty shell.

There was a long time since I heard from Jacob Black, more than I had figured. Two long years… He was one of the few trustful and loyal colleagues who worked for James.

I still remember that dreadful day; I relive it every day just like a movie in my head. The pain of losing James, I always knew that things were going difficult with our business and I was prepared for everything, but for James death? I wasn't prepared for that. I knew that our life style was dangerous, but I felt loved, and I knew he loved me back. And when you love… you do it blindly, and you always have the hope that everything wrong will get better in time. So many times he told me that he would quit the business, but he never did, and I never pushed him to do it neither. He will always have had that malign shadow on his back, but I wanted him; I wanted to stay forever at his side.

When Jacob found me in the woods a few miles from the house the day after the raid, I was completely numb and broken. I was still shacking, trembling, out of my mind and really scared. Jasper and him took me to a hotel. The next day I called my job to excuse myself and let them know that I have a huge family emergency and that I needed to travel outside the country. They agreed. In that period of time, we were able to bury James because some of his friends at the morgue took a corpse and replace the names on the paperwork and we could get his body; and I found a new house to live since I couldn't move back to the one we had. And even if I can move there, I didn't want to. The life of my beloved James was taken there. When I was checking our accounts around the world, I noticed that James had left most of his money for me in case something happened to him. I was stunned! I bet he already suspected that he was going to die at some point, and he thought in my well being.

As soon I found my new house, Jacob left. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, but I guessed that he was going somewhere far. I didn't know what Jasper and Rosalie were doing and I honestly didn't care either. Jacob told me that I could go with him but I refused. I wanted to stay near James, even if he was buried six feet underground. Later, I knew that Jacob managed to flee to London.

In those two years my life haven't been easy. I wasn't happy. I lived in a trance, like a fucking machine. I was submerged in my job at the prison. There I felt alive. I became harsh and frivolous. Most of the inmates were scared of me. Hell even some of my coworkers were like that too.

My life without James was miserable. I even attempted suicide in a few occasions. I still don't know how I didn't succeeded in those attempts.

******

After that call I knew that it was going to be a very long night; I didn't even saw the clock moving. It appeared like it stopped at the same time when… I sighed. I couldn't think about that anymore. I tried to get some sleep but it was impossible. I stayed awake all night, looking outside my window… feeling like a lion trapped on a cage.

Next morning I called my job and said that I was feeling sick, that I need some days off. Since I started working there the only time I asked for days off was when James died. After that I was never late or absent. Instead, I filled myself with every missing shift and overtime they gave me.

Today was the second day of the call that Jacob did to me. I was biting down my nails and my fingers were sore. I was looking at the front door, expecting Jacob. He arrived to my house around 11 pm. I jumped on my feet and ran to the door.

"Jacob... wow, it's been a long time. You look different…" I told him.

He even looked taller than the last time I saw him, his black long hair was gone. He looked just like a man, not a bit like that boyish guy I met several years before.

"Same Victoria… you look gorgeous" he said giving me a tight hug. My emotions were flowing and my eyes were full of tears now.

"Thank you Jake" I gave a step back and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Sorry I'm such a dork… please come in, have a seat" I said opening my door so he can get inside. He just looked around.

"How are you?" I asked him, trying to ease the strange feelings we both had.

"I'm doing great Victoria… how about you?"

"Fine" I simply told and then sighed.

"I guess progressing each day, you know…" I moved my hand signaling the sofa, so he could sit on it. I sat next to him. He remained silent a few more minutes.

"I'm glad you're doing fine Victoria. But I think it was my duty to find you because I have something to say" his smile disappeared immediately from his handsome face.

"Talk, I'm listening…" I told him, looking for the bravest Victoria inside of me.

"James asked me to tell you that..." I couldn't hear that, I just couldn't so I interrupted him.

"Jake… please... don't tell me anything… please, you don't know how hard was for me to accepted his death" I felt the imminent flowing of tears that filled my eyes. In an instance, all remained silent around me, but he insisted.

"I promised him before he died that… I would give you his message" he said, his face tensed again. I knew that for him this was as hard to say as for me was hard to hear it.

"You don't know how much I suffered his death Jacob. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I even preferred to die. But I know you promised James to deliver his message… Then go on, I'm listening…" I said burying my face in my hands.

"He said that he always was going to be with you, and that he loves you dearly. Also he left more money for you… Here…" he said giving me an envelope with my name on it. It was James handwriting. I started to cry uncontrollably, I can't hold it no more. The pain was just too unbearable to restrain.

Jacob knelt in front of me, his dark eyes full of hatred.

"Let's revenge his death Victoria, we owe James that" he said deeply affected in the avalanche of emotions sweeping from both of us. I have never imagined this scene, Jacob Black, seated in my living room, talking about James and vengeance. It was surreal.

"But Jake… I don't know if I have the strength to…"

"Did you forgot how Edward Cullen killed James? Cullen hunted him like a fucking animal only to murder him. We need to do it!" Jacob voice was filled with venom.

I couldn't say anything, then he continued.

"Edward Cullen is the only one responsible for your misfortune, for all your suffering and sorrow… You lost your lover, I lost a friend…"

Jake's words cut deep into my soul. All the pain inside of me was suddenly evolving into a mass of hatred, into a fist of anger. I looked at Jake's eyes, and I was sure about how to act.

I thought for a moment but I had finally made my decision. They had to pay, all of them. Edward Cullen was going to pay for all my suffering and the emptiness of my soul.

"I want my revenge Jacob. I need to make sure that Edward Cullen and his fucking family pays for what he did to James. He would regret the day he crossed our path" I told him.

"I'm going to call Rosalie and Jasper, I already spoke to them yesterday. They are just waiting for my call to come here. We are all at your side Vic, we are going to make him suffer the worst pain imaginable on his fucking life" Jacob said and I nodded.

It was definitely decided… I didn't have to think about it anymore. I was going to revenge James death. I wasn't happy because of them, so they didn't deserve to be happy either. All they deserved was to suffer even more than me…

We would take care of the Cullen's and then we will get our sweet vengeance.

Soon we were joined by Jasper and Rosalie and I already had developed in my mind the plan that was going to destroy Edward Cullen's family forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Revenge is in the air. Any theories? What you think is going to happen from now on? Stay tuned and don't miss the next chapter... Please, if you like or dislike this chapter, tell us in a review... that's the only way we could know your feelings :) Until the next Sunday!!


	19. The Plan

Another Sunday comes up!! Finally! I am getting excited about the remaining chapters of Since You Been Gone, more good stuff is coming soon, and we are sure that the shit it's gonna hit the fan (Jake's words, not mines). Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, the readers that have favorite this story and thanks to my amazing Beta Nyvia!! Without all of you guys... this story wouldn't have seen the light. I'll shut up now!! Go read!! Thanks!! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, you already know that these characters are not mine.

* * *

**The plan **(Victoria's POV)

After crying for about two straight hours, I finally fell asleep. Last night was exceedingly tiring for me, and my body felt like shit. Jacob spent that night in my house. I woke up in the morning thinking about what happened yesterday was just like a bad dream. When I put my feet on the cold floor, all what I thought that was buried deep down on the bottom of my mind, came crushing down to my present in just one day. I sighed heavily and stretched my body up from the bed. I put my curly hair into a messy ponytail and headed to the bathroom.

No sounds around my house, so my theory that Jacob Black was in my house sounded unbelievable now. I took a long bath, brushed my teeth and dressed myself. I came down the stairs and the smell of maple syrup that filled the air made me stop on my track. _James… James is here… _I wasn't alone and that scared the shit out of me. _James is dead Victoria. It can't be him. _I told myself. My heart started to beat as fast as it could and I felt like I was drowning.

I tried to walk down the hallway, feeling nauseated and reached around the corner to get into the kitchen but my body wasn't responding. My ears began to buzz and I was completely lost. This was the worst panic attack I had since James death. I've been having those attacks since I started to feel a presence in my house. I knew I was completely alone, but my subconscious worked in a different way, letting me believe that someone was around me all the time.

"Morning…" I heard Jacob saying but I couldn't find my voice. My head was spinning so hard that I stumbled in my feet and my body hit the floor.

"Victoria!! What's wrong? Talk to me!!" he yelled at me.

I only looked at him and tried to calm myself down so I could explain him what was happening. After a few more minutes I started to feel better. Jacob helped me to seat on a kitchen stool and I could finally spoke to him.

"Thanks Jake… I hate when that happen" I didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded husky and grave.

"What the fuck happened to you Victoria?" he asked, staring at me. I felt flustered and couldn't hold his eyes on mines.

"Panic attack…" I said clearing my throat.

"Feeling ok now?"

"Yes, thanks"

"I made pancakes, so seat down and eat. You may need some food after that…" he said stacking some round and fluffy pancakes into a plate.

"Want some maple syrup?" he asked.

"Yes, please" maybe some sugar intake could do well to me now.

I must say that Jake's pancakes were delicious. We ate our breakfast in a stony silence. I stood up to wash the dishes and Jacob looked for his phone on his jeans back pocket.

"Are you prepared for this Vic? Are you completely sure to make this?" his voice sounded careful…

"Call them Jake… I will not regret the decision I just had made. This is what I want. And all I want right now is to make Edward Cullen pay for what he did to my family, to James and me…"

Jacob called Rosalie and Jasper as soon as I turned around to dry the dishes. He explained them the plans for our revenge and asked them to come to my house as soon as they could. They agreed to meet us the next morning. Jacob took my car to pick some groceries and other things he needed, so I spent the rest of my day impatiently waiting for Rosalie and Jasper arrival the next morning.

Later that evening, Jake cooked and we had dinner. Then I excused myself to bed right after I finished. My night was almost the same as the last one, the sleep never came and I watched my ceiling all night long.

In the morning, we were watching CNN news when I heard a knocking on the door. Jacob stood up from the couch and he walked to open the door and I was on his heels. Rosalie came inside first and we hugged tighter, I started to cry once again and she kissed my forehead.

"It's so nice to see you again Victoria" she hugged me back and I did the same. It was really nice to see my family, the people I spent all my time with. I didn't really figured how much I have missed them. Jasper was standing behind Rosalie and when I turned around, he gave me a hug too. He wasn't as emotional as her was, but deep down I felt that all the time we had spent together, we were bounding like a real family. Jasper took their luggage to the extra room I prepared for them and Jacob followed the lead, later they both came down. Rosalie seated on the couch by my side.

"What you guys did after the raid?" I asked Rosalie while I put a tray from the kitchen in the coffee table in front of us. I poured English tea in cups and handled one to her. She sipped and stared at me.

"Well, you know the night after all that shit happen; Jasper and I decided to take some days off work. So we headed to Las Vegas looking for a relaxing vacation. I asked Jasper to call you only to know if you guys were doing fine, but you know how he is, so he doesn't let me talk either. Well, we get to the loft that Jasper rented for us and we did our things, but I still got an awkward feeling that something wasn't quite right. When Jasper fell asleep, I took my phone and called you, but you didn't answered. I tried Jake's and James phones as well, but nothing. Jasper called me to bed again and I turned off the phone so he didn't noticed that I was calling you guys. In the morning I was feeling even weirder, I was anxious, scared and uneasy all at the same time. So Jasper decided to come back home and check on you guys. But when we arrived, we went first to a hotel to leave our belongings there and Jasper went to the bathroom, so I turned on the TV. And immediately I saw all the operation news and I started yelling to Jasper. He came running and we saw when they were taking out James body from the house" she remained quiet and gave me an apologetic look.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears again, but I shook my head. No more crying… not a single tear was going to fall from my eyes again. I was feeling sick of crying.

"I am sorry for what happened Victoria, we didn't expect that to occur… not without us… And I'm sorry I wasn't there when Jasper and Jacob found you and all these past years. That's why I'm here today. I'm in debt with you." her eyes fall to her feet.

"I know Rose… I know" I took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"If we had just stayed at home, nothing all these non sense…"

"Rose, stop. And thank you."

"About what Vic?" she asked me, raising her eyebrow pouring some butter on toasted bread slides and sipping her tea.

"For giving me the strength to fight" and we embraced each other in a tight hug and got back to the kitchen where Jasper and Jake were waiting for their breakfast.

We ate breakfast around the kitchen island table talking about our lives after the raid when I finally decided to speak out my plan. Last night while I was trying to get some sleep I started to think about what we could do. And I made a plan.

"As we all know, I have a plan to destroy that fucker named Edward Cullen life, like he destroyed mine and ours…" I took a deep breath and stared at each one of them. They were by my side, no doubts about it. I looked at them and gave everyone an assignment.

"Jacob, you'll be in charge of Isabella Cullen, Edward's wife. I remembered that you were salivating like a hungry wolf the day Sam showed us her pictures. Here… this would help" I handed Jacob the same envelope that Sam gave us with the Cullen's pictures.

"You still got that?" he asked me, furrowing his eyebrows and a little shock look plastered on his face.

"Yes I do my dear Jake, I thought that maybe one day these pictures could be useful, and then the time had come…" I said and winked my eye at him. He smiled back pleasant. I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper would go for Alice Cullen, you already knew her, so try to get inside once again. You can make her as long as you please. Kill her if is necessary, I really don't fucking care" I told him and a grin spread on his face too. I didn't know that all my men were falling for the Cullen's women.

"Rosalie, you go for Emmett. You still got any contact with him?" I asked her. She cleared her throat.

"No, not really. When all this shit happened, I decided to leave without any warning. I called him one day to apologize myself, and that was about it…" she explained, Jasper turned his head to her and she looked nervous. I needed to find out what was happening here.

"Well, you need to call him again and work your magic babe, we need that fucker eating on the palm of your hand again" I said getting angrier at more minutes passed. Rosalie nodded her head.

"And I will be in charge of Renesmee, and for that I'll probably need your help, Jasper. Edward Cullen would suffer as much as I did, and I know this girl is his entirely life" I said looking silently at the portrait of this innocent girl that had to pay for her daddy intromissions in our lives.

"Excuse me a few minutes." Jasper said and went upstairs.

The rest of us remained silent until he came back.

"We don't have to worry for the rest of the family; Carlisle and Esme Cullen are out of the country. They are on an anniversary vacations " Jasper told us.

"Well, those are two we don't have to worry about." Said Jacob

We decided to attack at once, to give anyone no time at all to react. Everyone had to attack in different ways according to their own criteria, but all of us at the same time. We only had to decide when to put this action plan on wheels.

The first one to implement the plan was Rosalie who called Emmett that evening. All of us were gathered in my living room, waiting patiently until Emmett Cullen answered his phone. We listened to her conversation with him, and she told him about a violent dispute between her and her siblings and they threaten her, so she decided to leave without telling him. When Rosalie hung up, she explained that he accepted to talk to her later that day, so she began her frenzy makeup and dressing properly. Jasper rage began to sizzle as soon as Rosalie hung up the phone.

We decided that the first one to attack would be Jasper, just in case something went wrong. He will help me to get Renesmee Cullen. I would wait for Jaz to bring up the girl in an abandoned house Jacob's inherited a few years ago when his parents died under strange circumstances.

The house, will only took seven minutes from the Cullen's house.

Edward will never know how close he was going to be from his daughter.

I wanted to drive him so fucking crazy… desperate.

I just wanted to make him feel the worst pain and sorrow that someone could endure in his life.

He was going to pay with the thing he loved the most: his family.

* * *

**A/N:** Intriguing isn't? I know... and I am sorry for the cliffhanger hahaha But... is part of the story jeje. Leave your review if you like it, dislike it... let us know your theories, comments, concerns... anything. That's how we know our work is worth it ;) Thanks! Denny


	20. Plan Implementation: Phase One

Another Sunday. Another chapter. I have to thank everyone who have read, reviewed and followed us in this journey. It had been amazing!! Thank you! I want to thank my Beta for her amazing work... you deserve it bb... Well, the final chapters are close!! So, go read... I'll see you down!

**There is an almost rape scene in the chapter (yes, almost). If you don't want to read that part, when you see the ******* go down till you see the ******* again. **

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**Plan Implementation: Phase One** (Jasper's POV)

I was watching the Cullen's house for three consecutive days, trying to figure it out all the family activities, in and out hours and so on. Rosalie helped me to intervene Isabella's phone, so I listened to her conversation with Alice that morning, about Isabella going to get some articles for her daughter's birthday party and Alice was going to take care of her. She asked Alice to take the girl to her place, but Alice told her that the maintenance of her building was fixing a few cracks on her hallway wall and she couldn't be at home for the day. I knew then that I was going to have enough time to do as I please with Alice and then get back to the house with Renesmee Cullen.

"_Such an easy prey" _I thought.

I did not see any complications heading forward for the moment so I called to the general police headquarters, to Edward Cullen's office to know if he was working late today and make sure that he would stay there. A squeaky voice made me snap out my thoughts.

"Seattle Police Headquarters, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, I would like to speak to Edward Cullen office please"

"I am going to transfer your call, thanks"

A few rings later…

"Chief Cullen office…"

"Good morning sweetheart, can I talk to Edward Cullen please?" His secretary explained me that he was on training, and that he would not be available after five o'clock that evening. I excused myself and said that I would call him later.

"Perfect, I will have enough time after all" I said looking for another number on my phone. The last call I did was near ten in the morning to speak with Victoria to know if they were already in the abandoned house in the woods that Jacob's owned. She told me that they were already there, waiting for me to arrive.

I turned my cell phone off in case that someone decided to call me in a very unwanted moment and saved it on the back pocket of my black corduroy jeans.

I stayed hidden outside the house for another fifteen minutes, watching closely every movement Isabella and Alice made inside the house. I saw Isabella come in and out of the house, she took the garbage to the trash can and opened the trunk of the car looking for a raincoat. She walked back to the house two more times.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath. I was getting desperate and uneasy.

Fifteen minutes later, Isabella was getting outside the house again, Alice following her to the foyer. The girl was hanging from Alice's back, wearing pink Hannah Montana pajamas. She was waving her hand to her mother, and Isabella blew her a few kisses.

"Be good Renesmee! I mean it, ok?"she was trying to walk backwards, but she stumbled causing the girl to laugh hysterically. Alice scolded her niece but was trying to hide her own giggles.

"Alice I will be back as soon as I can ok? Please just call me if you need anything. And thanks for taking care of Nessie, you know how impossible is shopping with her" she said waving her hand and opening the driver door. I watched as Isabella turned on her car and stuck her head out of the window. I kept my save distance hided inside my car.

"Bella, go… don't worry. You know I would do anything for you guys and for my almost seven years old favorite little monster" and she kissed the girl's forehead.

"All right Alice, anything you need just call me, ok?" Isabella shouted while she was pulling the car out of the driveway.

"Ok Bella… Check on the list I put in your purse!!" Alice shouted, closing the door behind her.

Alice entered the house and Isabella drove off. I stayed outside the house for maybe half hour to confirm that Isabella would not return home.

"It's time…" I said looking at my watch. I rubbed my hands together, getting prepared for what was about to happen right now.

There weren't neighbors around, I was sure of that. Discretely, I tried the front door but it was closed, so I went to back door. It was open. I could listen on the distance that Alice was speaking on the phone, but was far enough from my current position. I opened the door and closed it again with extremely cares. I walked slowly by the hallway that goes toward one of the rooms in the house and I noticed that her voice was closer at every step I took. I saw her lean legs dancing on the air as she was reclined on the sofa, but I couldn't see where the girl was. Suddenly that made me fucking nervous; if the girl was running around the house she could see me.

But I stop dead on my tracks.

"In Port Angeles there's is a party store; where Edward and I got all the decoration for your wedding anniversary party last year, remember? They have this beautiful collection of Disney Princesses birthday decorations… and I know she is going to love it!! Nessie? Yeah…. she's in her bed. Bella… don't you worry, take your time in Port Angeles, grab all the money that Edward gave you and used it… I know Isabella Cullen… ok, goodbye then…" and she hung. I heard her sigh lightly.

"_It's time Jasper" _I thought.

Alice certainly did not expected what was going to happen when she hung the phone. As soon as she finished it, I jumped on her. I grabbed her neck and squeezed it tightly just to immobilize her.

"Oh God… Ahhhh! What tha…?" she tried to shout.

I covered her whole mouth with my hand and she tried to bit my fingers. She continued struggling to get rid of my hold on her and try to run, but I was stronger than her. I grabbed her shoulders and slapped her hard on the face. That made her fall to the floor on her back. She did not recognize me yet and I feel kind of happy that Alice hadn't. Her face was slightly red and I could see my handprint on her check, she touched her face and instantly looked at her hand; she was bleeding on the right side of her lip. Alice frightened even more at the sight of her own blood.

"Why you are doing this to me? What do you want? Do you want money?" she said opening her purse and throwing some bills at me. "Take it and get the fuck out of my house!" she shouted.

I had to laugh at her silliness. It was ridiculous, I wasn't a fucking thief, I was worse than that. I was a cold blood killer.

"I came for two reasons here today dear Alice. One, I came to fuck the hell out of you. And two, I came for your beautiful niece, not for your fucking money" I told her kneeling at her side, taking her chin hard in my hand.

"No… not the girl... leave her alone!!!" she yelled, realizing the weight of my words. _I wasn't joking… that's for sure honey_.

She tried to stand up, but I punched her once in the stomach. Alice was coughing and gasping for air. I knelt to her side again and she looked at me.

"Jas… per… Jasper… is that you?" she tried to speak, taking a huge intake of air on her lungs but she started to cough again.

"Yes I am honey. Long time no see… What a good memory you got babe" I laughed at her.

"Why… are you… doing this?" she screamed one more time causing her to cough again.

"We just want to… How can I say this? We just want to fuck your brother's life, as he fucked ours" I said removing all the hair stocked to her sweet face.

Alice had a purple dress with black legging pants. She really looked great. I grabbed her arms and pushed her on her back, then I reclined over her; she started to scream and tried to kick me. I hit her again so she could remain silent.

"The next time you scream like that, I swear that you're going to regret it… Do you fucking understand?" I threatened her and she seemed to believe every one of my words because she nodded and remained quiet.

Alice was bleeding from her mouth and nose, but even so, she was still looking beautiful. I grabbed her by the hair and lifted her numb body to her feet.

"I will not hurt you if you show me some good behavior Alice" I said staring at her chest.

"Everything… just don't hurt Nessie… please… she is just a baby" she pleaded almost whispering now.

"See? That's the least I want for you. That's just perfect" I took her arms and I pushed her away from me.

"Take off your clothes" I ordered and her breathing turned agitated. Then she started to sob.

"Please…"

"Take off your god damned clothes Alice… you said that you would be a good girl… Come on!!!" I shouted to scare her even more. She didn't moved.

"Ok… fine… I will get that fucking girl" I said as I approached the staircase.

"No!!! Please. Come here Jasper…" she said and she walked toward me looking insanely beautiful, and I was enjoying my time. I could watch how her small figure was trembling and in her skin was evident the goose bumps in every step she made. I took her arms and shook her. The look in her face made my arousal escalate to a level that I have never felt with Rosalie, but at the same time both of them looked just the same when I threatened them and that made me feel powerful.

"Don't be afraid" I said running my thumb through her wet cheeks.

I hold her wrists and looked in my pocket for my handcuffs. Alice started to cry harder.

"What are you doing?" she pleaded.

"Those tears are not working on me… You have to keep trying harder Alice" and I pushed her against the sofa and I was at her back.

* * *

I kissed her neck and touched her breasts. I breathed wildly in her ear with the purpose of frightening the hell out of her and keep her under my control. I love this kind of sick games, I can't really explain why. It was like an addiction to me, like if I was hunting for a prey to devour it later. Alice could not control her trembling. She was really frightened.

"Alice… you are so beautiful… your smell drives me crazy" I said pinching her nipples through the fabric of her dress and she cried out. I lifted her dress and pulled down her pants. She was wearing a black thong.

"Ummm!! I never expected to see this… sexy underwear…" I teased her.

Her ass remained undress so I spank her and she complained quietly. Alice turned around and tried to bite me and I hit her on the face once again.

"Let me go, you freak!" she shouted.

"Ok… you want it the hard way? Now you are going to have what you are asking for, bitch!" I said slapping her hard on her face once again and when she hit the floor, she hit her head first, leaving her conveniently unconscious. I took her thong off and put it in my pocket, and then I spread her legs, leaving her completely naked.

**

* * *

**

I wasn't going to rape her. I just wanted that her family believed that someone did. I left her in the sofa and headed upstairs looking for the girl. It was not difficult to find her. She was still asleep, so it was even easier for me to take her. Victoria asked me to bring her some additional clothing, so I looked on the drawers and I picked some comfy clothes. I was descending the stairs when I heard Alice's phone, so I verified who it was… Isabella.

"I should hurry up" I opened the back door again and I left the house running to my car.

I arrived at the abandoned house ten minutes later, it was only matter of time until Isabella found Alice badly injured in her house and noticed that her daughter was missing. I called Jacob to let him know that I left the back door open for him.

Phase one of our plan was already accomplished.

The little girl in my arms opened her enormous green eyes and looked at me scared.

"Aunt Victoria, look who's here" I said putting her little legs on the floor. She was looking around, confused… She noticed that this place was not her house. When she looked at me again, she started to cry. I calmed her down giving her a strawberry lollipop.

"Don't worry baby… you are fine" Victoria said caressing her hair. "Your daddy asked us to take care of you today…"

"Where is auntie Alice?" the girl asked Victoria. She looked at me and I knelt on her side.

"Well, your auntie had something really important to do, so we are going to take care of you for a while"

When the girl seemed to adjust to her new atmosphere, I told Victoria what I did at the Cullen's house.

Now it was Jacob's turn. Isabella was on her way and he needed to be there before she arrived.

* * *

**A/N****:** Well... the plan had begun. Any theories? Comments? You like or dislike it? Please, let us know pushing the review button and leave us one. That's the only way we could know your thoughts about our story. As I said, the final chapters are coming soon. More action, more drama is coming... Thanks for reading!!


	21. Plan Implementation: Phase Two

Here's another chapter lovely ladies. There are only 6 chapters left of this story! Thanks for all your support!

**Disclaimer:** My bank account says -$0.00 so yeah this isn't mine.

* * *

**Plan Implementation: Phase two** (Jacob's POV)

"Ok, got it Jaz"

Jasper called me to let me know that he was on his way to the hideout with Renesmee Cullen, Edward's daughter. Phase one of our plan was already accomplished, and I was feeling excited for the little reunion I planned to have with my sweetheart Isabella Cullen Swan. I couldn't wait longer to touch that glorious body of her… to smell her hair… She was so damn sexy… and she was going to be all mine…

Poor bitch! Isabella wasn't aware of the price she was going to pay for her beloved husband intromission in our business.

The trip to Edward Cullen house was shorter than I expected. I was deep in my thoughts when I finally realized that I was in front of the house.

I made a few calls before I got out of the car, the first call was to confirm the flight tickets for Victoria and Renesmee, and then I called Jasper.

"Yeah, I already called the travel agency and the flight tickets with the girl and Victoria's names are ready to use in case the shit hit the fan" I explained Jasper as I closed the car door and ran to the back of the house. I looked around to familiarize with my new surroundings and to watch if any unpleasant neighbor was around. I kept walking through the deserted backyard and reached the backdoor. I already knew that Jasper had left it opened for me.

I walked in the kitchen and laundry area in a stony silence, making sure that in fact, no one was there. When I entered the living room, I saw a naked girl lying on the floor unconscious and badly injured.

My phone vibrated in my coat pocket.

"I'm already inside and…" but Jasper spoke back.

"_Did you found Alice? Is she still breathing?"_ he asked and I knelt on her side to try to catch her breathing, it felt kind of erratic. I pushed my index and middle finger to her throat to check her pulse.

"Ummm let me see if she's still breathing. Yes she is, but she is still unconscious. You bastard, you fucked her pretty hard!!" I suppressed a laugh.

"_No, you asshole, I didn't touched her."_

"Oh… you don't? You're evil man, you lose your chance!!"

"_Fuck you Jacob"_

"Pardon me man" I hung my phone and put it back on the pocket inside my coat.

I had to confess that when Jasper told me that he hadn't rape the bitch, I felt kind of relieved. She was only a young girl, or at least that's what I thought only looking at her small framed body. Alice face was bruised and swelled, her beautiful features tainted with her own blood. I looked around to see if I could find somewhere to hide and wait for Isabella to arrive home, that's going to be fucking easy. My plan consisted on once she got inside the house I would be hiding, so when she entered in the living room and watched Alice lying on the floor, I could catch her unaware.

I was looking around when I heard a car park at the house driveway, so I ran to one of the living room windows. To be sure that she had arrived, I slightly move the curtain to the side and I saw her picking something from the trunk. Isabella was carrying several packages in her hands, some bags that seemed heavy for her to carry. She left all her bags on the floor and put the key in the doorknob. I moved quickly and hide behind a wall next to the hallway that leaded to the kitchen. She opened the door pushing it with one of her legs.

"Alice... Renesmée… I'm home!!" she called, her voice running into the silence that filled the house.

Nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows and gave another cautious step forward.

"How strange, well maybe they are playing outside" I hear her speaking to herself then I heard that she put the packages on the floor once again.

"Alice… Nessie… where are you naughty girls?" she called once again.

Silence. She took a deep breath, visibly annoyed and took her phone out of the purse.

"This is not funny Alice… Renesmee" her voice was trembling and she tried to keep at bay the growing concern. Isabella turned around to take the packages inside and closed the door behind her, kicking it. She stared at her phone, dialing numbers on it while walking to the living room.

"ALICE!!" she tripped with her own feet when she saw Alice motionless body and her phone slammed on the floor.

"Alice!! Oh God! Please talk to me Alice!! What happened?" I was well hidden and she was so terrified that she didn't noticed any of my movements behind her. I was trying to be death silent… I knew damn well that she wasn't going to be an easy target.

"Alice… no!! OMG, and where is Nessie?!" she gasped, taking Alice's head in her lap. "Oh God, where is my baby!" she started to sob, taking a cushion placed over the sofa and reclined her head on it.

Isabella ran to the kitchen with her purse still clutched in her hands. She threw all the contents of her bag on the floor, scattering all around her looking for her phone. "Where is my fucking phone?!" she shouted desperate. Isabella saw her phone on the floor and ran to take it but she stumbled and fell hard face down on the floor.

That was cue. I was only waiting for the opportune moment to attack her. I grabbed her neck and put over her nose and mouth a handkerchief soaking with chloroform. Chloroform can immobilize a victim and it falls completely asleep in just a couple of minutes. Isabella tried to fight and make a run, but she quickly fell asleep. I grabbed her motionless and numb body and pushed the contents of the carrying bags fall scattered in the living room. It were girl's birthday items, candles, balloons and Princess decorations.

I knew this was going to freak the hell out of Edward when he found this mess when he gets home. I took a quick glance to the front of the house, but no one was around. I took Isabella on my shoulders and left the house, walking into the woods to get the car. It took me a little longer to reach the abandoned house because it started to rain and it was like a fucking hurricane. When I arrived, Jasper helped me and we left Isabella in a locked room we had fixed for her. It was only a matter of time, when Edward found out that his beloved wife and his little daughter were disappeared.

Several hours later, Isabella woke up. We were having something to eat when we hear her screaming. As soon as she opened her eyes, she started shouting and kicking the room door to no end. She was pounding the walls around her like crazy and I was starting to have a massive fucking headache.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Fuck!!!" I run upstairs and kicked her door; I could hear her getting out of the way.

"Shut the hell up bitch or you are going to be sorry not to" I shouted back and wined, my headache getting even worse. She remained quiet for a minute and when I was turning my way downstairs, she yelled once again; she clearly wasn't willing to cooperate.

"I dare you! Who are you? Get me out! HELP!! Please someone help me!!! Please!!! Where is my daughter? What the hell do you want? Why you abuse Alice that way?" Isabella continued shouting, getting me out of my nerves.

The girl heard her mother's voice and started to cry too. _Fuck my life!_

"I want my mommy!!!" the girl cried. Isabella heard her and started to yell again, this time even more loudly.

"Renesmee, Nessie! It's me baby, is mommy. Where are you?" she was still kicking the door so hard, that I thought that she would take it down.

The girl continued to cry, calling her mother's name and Isabella began to cry and whimper on the other side of the door.

"I'm here baby… calm down honey… Mommy is here with you, don't be scared" she tried consoling her daughter. Suddenly, the girl stops crying because Victoria gave her a few candies. But Bella became hysterical when she couldn't longer hear her anymore.

"NESSIE!! I want my daughter!! Do me whatever you want, but don't touch her!! Don't you dare to touch her!!" her crying began to fade.

Half an hour passed and Isabella's cries began to fade, but when we thought she would remain quiet, a new kicking and shouting extravaganza began. Jasper and I got tired of that shit; we couldn't allow her to keep screaming because someone may hear it from outside. This still was a camping and hunting zone and we couldn't take that risk. I took the keys and headed upstairs, I opened the door with the gun drawn in my hand.

"Are you going to shut the fuck up or what?!! I swear to you if you don't, I am going to kill your fucking daughter right now!!" I threatened her; she was seated in a far corner of the room, watching me closely.

"No… please!! Don't… harm her" Isabella knelt on her knees, begging for her daughter's life.

"Well Isabella, to get this party started, your beloved husband just need to find out what happened on his house. I can't imagine the look on his face when he finds his poor little sister Alice raped and beaten to death, that is going to be so sad. And then when he realizes that his lovely wife and daughter are missing. I bet that would be great to see" I jested, walking toward her.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking her knees to her chest.

"My name is Jacob Black, at your service" and I took her chin in my hand.

At one point, Isabella stood up and tried to run towards the door. I managed to grab her hair and throw her back on the floor. I pushed her on her back and stranded her legs with mines, grabbed her neck and she choked, she barely could breathe.

"Ple…ase... I can't bre... breathe…" she said wrapping her hands on mines.

"You will pay for that courage of yours bitch!! Your daughter is already death, thanks to you!!" and I stood up and turned to left the room.

Isabella took her hands and covered her throat, she stumbled on her feet and tried to run behind me but she slammed on the door, she yelled inside.

"Bring me that freaking girl" I shouted and smiled, because no one was there.

"NOOO!! Sorry!! Sorry!!" I hear Isabella screamed inside.

I closed the door again and moved to the other side of the house where Victoria was. I asked her to give me the pajamas the girl was wearing. She looked at me steadily.

"Do you think I am a fucking child molester or something you stupid? I need the pajamas to shut the fuck up her mother for a while" I said.

Victoria changed the girls clothing and gave me her pajamas. I walked down to the kitchen where Jasper was talking on the phone, playing with a can of soda.

"Here Jasper, take this knife and cut yourself. I need you to stain these pajamas with your blood" I ordered him, he fixed his eyes on me for a few seconds, he was talking on the phone with Rosalie.

"Rose, is time. I'll wait for your call" he said putting the phone on the table.

He took the knife on his hand, run one fingertip over it and in matter of three seconds he cut himself on the shoulder and cleaned out all the pooling blood with the pajamas.

"That would be good..." I said, taking back the stained pj's.

"This is going to freak that woman"

I took the girl pajamas from him and went to the room where Isabella was still screaming. I started to speak out loud in the hallway.

"Come here sweet girl... look what I have for you, come here" and I opened another door in the hallway. I slammed the door shut behind me and shoot out the window.

"Noooooooooo!!!!!! Noooo!!! Please!!!! Nessie!!!" I hear her screaming.

It was a huge bullet hole on the pajamas. I went back to Jasper to re-wet it with his blood so I could take it to Isabella. I carefully opened the door and she was kneeling on the floor, she seemed almost fainted. When she saw me, she began to scream again.

"...DAUGHTER?" she slapped me on the face and grabbed my shirt.

"Look what you made me do Isabella" and I threw her daughter bloodied pajamas. What happened next was heartbreaking... even to me. I have never seen reflected on someone face thousands of emotions as I did saw on Isabella's. She was suddenly infuriated, scared, sad…

Isabella took the pajamas in her hands and scrubed her chest with it. She was stained in Jasper's blood. Her pale face turned red tainted with the blood and she looked at me, her eyes were full of fear; she slowly got up the floor and walked towards me.

"No... You didn't do anything to my daughter… Tell me this is a fucking LIE!!!" she claimed but I remained calmed and quiet.

"Isabella, your daughter is dead. Do you want me to bring you her body?" I asked her. "That's something you don't want to see, trust me." She began to tremble and mourn and shouted Edward's name.

"Kill me!!! Please!! Kill me..." she said kneeling in front of me.

"I don't want to kill you yet. I am hoping that your beloved Edward discover what happened in the house and came running to try to rescue both of you" I laughed at her, looking at her eyes. But I couldn't see anything inside them. She was devastated.

"No… Edward… Alice... my daughter... my baby... how could you?" she kept begging, she was curled in a fetal position on the floor. Her legs and arms were visibly shacking and her face was beginning to swell in bruises.

I approached her and pointed my gun to her head. She closed her eyes and wrapped her head with her arms. I could hear her mourning Edward's and Renesmee names.

"I love you Ness… I love you Edward"

And she fainted.

* * *

**A/N:** Click that green button and leave a review! Thanks!!!


	22. Plan Implementation: Phase Three

Here we are once again! Thanks to my amazing Beta Nyvia!!! Thanks to every single one of my readers and reviewers .Awesome!!! I mean it!! Well, this is Rosalie's turn. What is going to happen now?! Go read so you know! I will patiently wait for you guys down there...

**Disclaimer:** Still don't mine... But we all love it!!

* * *

**Plan Implementation: Phase three** (Rosalie's POV)

"Yeah… I'm already there; I'm walking to the restaurant. Emmett is waiting for me inside… _I mentally sighed_… I know my place Jasper… As soon as I do my work, I can call you back. Bye Jaz" I said rolling my eyes at the phone, thanking God that Jasper could not see me because if he did I will show his handprint on my cheek for sure. I turned my phone off and threw it inside my huge Dolce and Gabbana black purse. I stopped and looked at my image reflected on the rear mirror thinking about the role I had to play in front of Emmett. Something deep inside of me regretted my participation on this shit, but at the same time I felt obligated to accomplish it. I knew a life outside the confines of my own hell with Jasper didn't exist for me; and my suffering was going to be even worse if Jasper found out that I was having mixed feelings towards Emmett Cullen and because of those feelings… I was seriously thinking on betraying all of them, telling Emmett the truth and pray God and him to protect me. Feeling the heat of the moment my eyes filled with tears. I needed to choose between Emmett's life and my own. I shook my head trying to empty my head and I cried silently for a moment… and the decision was made.

I choose my life.

I coughed and took a deep breath to clear all those stupid thoughts out of my head and then fixed my makeup, I wanted to give Emmett a good impression. I had to be focused on the task I got in my hands. I needed to remain cold stoned. I walked around the village of the Italian restaurant where Emmett and I were going to have lunch today. As I entered the restaurant, I saw him seated on the back of the dining room, leaning on the wall next to him; my heart skipped a beat at the sight of his broad muscular back and his shinny pitch black curly hair. My mixed feelings almost made me walk towards the exit and leave, but I knew better than that. I took a deep breath and approached the table where he was seated and I noticed that he looked tired, but as always, hot and gorgeous. Always in the same good mood that characterized him.

"Emmett" I said biting my bottom lip, the sound of his name on my lips making my heart ache terribly. I didn't know why, but a sudden flush of heat was slated on my cheeks. He turned to look at me; his face was a strange mixture of joy and disappointment, watching not only me, but my soul as well through my eyes. Emmett stood up of his chair, reached my hand and invited me to join him in the table.

"Rose, at least I know you're right" he said staring at me, still on his feet. I couldn't move any muscle on my body, unable to articulate any words. This was so strange to me, all those feelings filling a place that I swear, were death inside my heart. He came next to me, kissed my cheek really close to my aching mouth and I hugged him tightly, wanting to remember this moment for an eternity. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. I tried to keep my emotions at bay so he could not notice… but I was having a hard time doing it.

"Emmett… I'm so sorry for what I did babe. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, it never was. But I had to leave town so suddenly… and I need to tell you everything and…" I said, my emotions winning the game and I started to cry. If he could only knew I was determined on telling him the truth. Emmett eased me and I put my head on his shoulder and he let me cry. In the past I was a very good actress, I have always played my roles to perfection, but this… this was just beyond me. I really didn't want to cause any harm to this man. _Why? This was so confusing_… but I knew the answer. He kissed my cheek and gave me a huge smile that made my heart melt.

"I haven't ordered anything yet, I was waiting for you. Have you eaten already?" Emmett said taking the menu from the table and looking at it.

"No" I replied, cleaning my tears with a napkin.

"Well… I am very, very hungry. I could eat a whole roasted grizzly bear" and we both laughed, he extended his hand to stroke my cheek. He was so sweet and caring and funny and… _Shit! I have to stop!_

I have to say that I was deeply in love with Emmett. He was always so kind, attentive and gracious; he was always himself no matter what the situation was. But I knew he would never be happy with someone so disgusting, so corrupted and broken like me.

_"Stop thinking shit Rosalie Hale!! You have an order. Is his life or yours" _I thought trying to maintain at bay all these sudden feelings for him. If Jasper discovered what I was thinking he would probably punish me or beat me to death, no questions asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling and winking an eye at him.

During lunch, I talked about the reasons for my abruptly departure. I did have to convince him that this story was true.

"Emmett… I wanted to apologize for this sudden incident" I began explaining, but he just put his finger on my lips to shut me.

"Rosie baby, don't you worry. Did I ask you something about it?" he said and continued eating.

"I would feel much better if you let me explain why I left" I said looking at him through my eyelashes. He swallowed the food on his mouth and nodded.

"Okay… go ahead, explain yourself only if that's makes you smile again" he said and took a long sip of his Sprite Zero.

I explained him that my brothers had a business man that wanted to marry me against my will. That man had a lot of money and liked to abuse of his previous wives. I explained him that when my brothers told me that this man was going to came the next day to take me with him, I decided to escape from them.

"That's why I decide to leave Emmett, so that man couldn't found me" I explained. His face was a reflection of consternation and angriness.

"I can't believe that shit Rose, seriously. Why you didn't tell me all this before? I could have helped you, you know?" he said reaching my hands and kissed them. I felt the electric current ran through my hand to my heart.

"I didn't want you to get in troubles. You mean so much to me… you have too much to do with your life" I said, trying to control my real tears, but I just couldn't. I was definitely in love with this man… I couldn't help it…

"Please babe!! Please, Don't cry… come on, we are together now, right?" he said moving his chair next to mine and embraced me in those strong and loving arms of his.

He kissed my temple and my cheeks, and I felt really worse for what I was going to do to him. I knew for sure that he was already convinced. And I was praying that he didn't believe any of my lies.

After lunch I put my mask back on and asked Emmett to leave his car in the restaurant parking lot, so we could ride on the same car. I stopped in a small beer shop and bought a bottle of cognac. I really needed some alcohol in my system to get the courage I need for this assignment.

"This is to celebrate our reunion!" I cheered waving the bottle on my hand. He didn't imagined what I had prepared for him.

"Men... so we are having a celebration? That's nice…" he said enthusiastically.

"_It will be your last baby"_ I thought.

----------

On the way to my apartment, I opened up the bottle and we started to drink heavily. When we finally arrived at the apartment and as soon as we entered, we began kissing passionately. Emmett was a very strong man, but he wasn't as tough as Jasper was. Each one of his touches on my body was tender, loving and caring. We sat on the sofa and Emmett started to take off his shoes. I started to unbutton his shirt to caress his broad chest, without breaking our sweet kiss. His chest was amazing… all those muscles well toned and perfect. I was breathless at the sight of his body… I wanted to run away with him and forget about this entire revenge thing, but that wasn't going to happen. I threw his shirt to the floor and I knelt in front of him. I was taking off the belt when he suddenly stopped me.

"Wait, I got my gun. Where can I keep it?" Emmett asked. Just great baby, you're making things more easily for me.

"In here…" and I pointed out a drawer near his head.

He stood up and walked toward the drawer, opened it and put his gun inside. I kissed my way down his shoulders and spine and held my arms around him.

We continued caressing and kissing each other. I pulled down his pants and did the same with his boxers. I took him in my hands and Emmett sighed heavily. He was leaning against the wall. I looked at him and put his cock in my mouth. I sucked it all over his length, stroking it and I gently bit the tip. Emmett seems to enjoy what I was doing to him.

"Be careful with the teeth Rose... frightens me ... but... it feels... fucking good" he moaned leaning his head back.

"I promise I will baby, you're not gonna feel anything" and I stroked him again.

His skin was white and perfect. He had huge shoulders; strong muscular arms and his abs were cut ripped. He had a great body; I couldn't take my eyes, lips and hands off him. I took my clothes off in front of him and I made him signs with my finger.

"Come here" and he followed me into the bedroom.

I lie on the bed and invited him to join me. He approached slowly behind me. Emmett came over and pushed me gently to the end of the bed. He grabbed his arm around my waist and moved both of us to the center of the bed. He opened my legs so he can fit between them. I tighten my legs around his waist, desperate to feel him once again.

"I missed you Emmett" I told him, honestly. That's was the whole truth.

"Me too Rose, I fear if something bad had happen to you and..." he said but I put my finger on his mouth. I didn't want to ruin our little happy moment.

"Shhhh ... I'm here now" I said and kissed him deeply.

Emmett kissed my neck and then took one of my sensitive nipples in his mouth. I cried out his name. I was feeling so good that I almost forgot the true meaning of the situation I was in. I had to kill him.

"Ummm, Emmett... Please, make me yours. I need you." I whispered in his ear.

"Is that what you really want babe?" he replied, his voice filling this massive hole inside of my chest.

"Yes… now" I gasped.

Emmett was a tender and lovely lover, so soon, we both reached our orgasms.

"Oh my god… that was…" I said still panting.

"Awesome… Right?" Emmett said and we both laughed at it.

"Cocky asshole" I said playfully and I smacked his arm and kissed the red flesh.

I changed my position to be on top of him, I didn't want him to see what I was going to do.

"I feel you a little stressed and I'm good giving massages… You stay still; I will look for the massage oil. Just turn around babe… I will be right back." I told him and left the room.

I went for my knife; I had hidden it between the toilet and the sink. I came back to the bedroom, sitting on his back and pouring a little oil on it. One hand was rubbing the small of his massive back, reaching the top of his neck and then got down his spine. I suddenly hear that he was snoring.

_"Dear God let me do this and don't let him suffer, he didn't deserve any pain" _I prayed silently_._

After a few minutes, I sighed… _It was now or never Rosalie Hale._

I reached the knife slowly. I didn't want to wake him up, so I moved myself really slowly. I put my two hands around the base of the knife, raised it and let the knife goes down full force. But Emmett suddenly turned to the right and I wounded him at the side, right underneath his ribcage.

"Damn!!! What the fuck….?" he shouted but he couldn't move; he rested his head on the pillow and tried to breathe.

Emmett grabbed his side and he touched the deep wound below the ribs. He turned and looked at his hand and saw he was bleeding profusely.

"Oh shit!! You hurt me!!" he shouted again, he tried to move again. I raised the knife once again, to give him the final stroke.

"You're supposed to be dead already" I replied.

Emmett pushed me, making me fall to the floor beside the bed. I ran towards him with the knife on my hand to take an accurate hit, but Emmett was much stronger than I was.

"Rose, wait!! I don't understand…" he said collapsing onto a wall. One of his bloodied hands taints the wall and the other pressed the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"You don't have to understand nothing Emmett Cullen…" I said trying to hold his arms on his back.

"Why? Fuck!" he moved to the left to try to get away from me.

I stabbed him again, this time the knife made contact with his thigh. He was freaking out, shouting at the top of his lungs. He screamed in pain, my heart was racing against my chest, but I had to finish what I have started.

"God dammed!! Rose, don't make me hurt you…" he said lying on the floor.

"Only, if you can" I challenged him back. "Emmett, I am so sorry but I had to do this"

I went back to attack him one more time, but Emmett pushed me so hard that I crashed into the wall hitting my head pretty hard. I felt dizzy momentarily, but I could see Emmett trying to escape.

"Emmett, stop!!! Shit!!!" I yelled at him.

I look for my gun under the bed and followed him. I started to search for him inside the apartment, the front door remained close, so I knew he didn't get that far. How a man of Emmett's size can disappear in the room? I don't know. I walked carefully towards the kitchen when I felt someone pulled me by the arm trying to take off my weapon. We were struggling for the gun. Suddenly a shot was fired. Then three more shots in a row. I look at Emmett and he looked at me. Blood was running between the two of us.

"I love you, I really do"

* * *

**A/N:** Awww! Another angsty chapter, I know! But this is meant to be... Who of them is the one that got hurt?! Rosalie? Emmett? Let us know what you think, your theories or whatever you want to tell us, pushing the little green that spells REVIEW!! :)


	23. Coming Home

Happy Valentines Day!!! I know you guys are drooling watching the Eclipse stills, so do I!! Those pics are breathtaking! Well, back to business!! Edward's is coming back home... So read!! Special thanks to my beta Nyvia & to all my readers and reviewers!!!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…

* * *

**Coming Home** (Edward's POV)

"Listen guys we are going to take a quick break to eat something and then we can go to the second part of the training if that is ok with you Cullen" chief Malloy said yawning and I nodded. We were tired of this training; it seemed endless! I stretched my legs in front of me and took out my phone to call Bella at home. It rang a few times and the machine took my call.

"_Hi, this is Edward, this is Bella and this is Nessie, we are not home right now but you can leave us a message after the beep"_

I waited for the beep smiling, hearing our family message on the answering machine because Nessie had made us do it her way.

"Hi babe! Hi Ness! I called to know if you guys were doing fine. Did mommy spend too much money shopping today? I hope not. Bella call me when you have the chance, please. I love you both, kisses" and I snapped my phone shut.

I exited the conference room, looking for something quick to eat because I could hear my stomach growling in hunger. Walking to the dining area, I dialed Alice number to check on her and Nessie because she had told me that she was going to take care of her today, but she didn't answered her phone either. I tried Bella's cell phone after I grabbed a turkey sandwich from the vending machine and a Coke.

"_Hi baby! How's your training?" _she asked as soon she answered her phone and I sighed of relief knowing that she was fine.

"Boring as hell, I'm having ass cramps, sweetheart. How about your day? I bet it's been better than mine…" I sighed again, making my point clearly. She laughed at me.

"_I am so sorry baby. I'm shopping for Nessie's birthday in Port Angeles, Alice gave me a huge list of things she though we may need for our princess party"_

"Leave a simple seven year old birthday party on Alice hands, and she would make a god dammed national celebration about it" I complained and she giggled.

"Nessie's with you?"

"_No, she stayed at home with Alice" _

"Oh yeah… I remembered she said something about babysitting today."

Malloy stood in front of me, tapping his wrist for me to look at my watch. I shushed him and waved my hand but he started to tap his foot on the floor. I stared at him, visibly annoyed for his interruption and the noise of his shoe, but I knew that I had to end my conversation with Bella and talk to her again later.

"Well baby I gotta run… Malloy is in front of me tapping his god damn foot to make me hung on you and is driving me fucking crazy." He snorted but kept going. She laughed again.

"_Ok honey, I see you at night. Probably I can make a stop by Victoria Secret's store and grab something nice that you might like… since I'm shopping and I got free lance to spend your money today…" _she teased making me shift in my chair. My dick twitched inside my pants and I had to clear my throat to answer.

"That would be… really well reciprocated baby, I love you"

"_Me too, I call you when I get home." _

Malloy was amused at my sudden nervousness and patted my back. We both walked back to the conference room to attend the second part of our training. When it was finally over, I called Bella but she didn't answer her phone.

It seemed so strange to me that Bella hadn't answered any of the calls I made when I left the headquarters about six forty-five or even called me back as she said she would do when she got home. The training had taken longer than we all anticipated and the situation of not knowing of them was starting to worry me. Neither do Alice had picked up her phone all day.

I arrived at home and everything inside was dark. _Weird_. Bella always leaves the front door light lit.

"Where Bella could be?" I asked, mostly to myself. I kept walking down to the front door.

At the main driveway, Alice's yellow Porsche was parked. I touched the hood of the car and it was cold, so the car hasn't been used earlier.

"If Alice's car is here, certainly Bella took her and Nessie to eat something" and I laughed about my silliness preoccupation. But a strange feeling inside me was growing… It was inexplicable.

I turned back to my car because I thought that maybe Bella picked them up and took them back to the mall to help her to choose our girl party decorations and favors. If they were shopping with Alice, they were going to take a long time to come back home, so I decided that I was going to my parent's house to check on them, they were supposed to travel the next morning to celebrate their wedding anniversary. As I walked back to my car, I dialed Alice's number once again... and something made me stop dead on my tracks. I stopped, almost frozen in the same position. I couldn't move my legs.

The ringing of Alice's phone came from inside the house.

I didn't like any of this.

I walked to the front door and it was closed, so I went through the back door and it was also closed. I dialed Alice's number once again to confirm that I wasn't hearing things, but the entire house filled with Alice's cell phone ringtone.

"_Alice never forgets her cell phone. Never._" I thought.

I got back to my car and took my keys to open the front door. Everything was too dark inside. _Shit…this was so strange_.

"Alice? Bella?" I called and didn't hear anything; all I could hear was the beating of my accelerated pulse.

I walked stealthily and drew my gun out. Maybe it was a thief; I hoped this wasn't a joke the girls were making at me, because I'll be really pissed off. I was turning on the lights as I passed slowly to the foyer. I heard a murmur coming from the living room.

Definitely… someone was inside my house.

"Bella? Alice? If this is a fucking joke, stop it already! I'm getting on my nerves." I shouted back once again. _If this was not a joke… what else it could be?_

And then… the whisper became a fainted cry. A thousand thoughts filled my head at the same time; all my senses were on alert. I carefully entered the living room and flipped the lights on.

What I saw just shocked the hell out of me.

"Alice?!" I said when I saw her on the floor.

"What happened baby?"

"Ed… Edward…" Alice said, her voice was almost a whisper. She had been beaten and apparently she had been… I couldn't even say the word.

I looked for my phone on my jacket and dialed my father's number.

"Dad… I need you… I'm home, but you have to bring mom… HURRY!!" I said and threw my phone over the couch.

I ran upstairs to see if I could find Bella and Nessie hidden somewhere.

"Where are you Bella? Where?" I shouted when I didn't found them upstairs. I look in our bedroom, in Nessie's room as well but they were nowhere to be found.

I grabbed a blanket from Nessie's wardrobe and used my home phone to call 911. I went down and covered Alice's naked body with it. At least, I had to protect her dignity.

"Everything's going to be all right Ali Bee. I promise." I said trying to comfort her. I turned around trying not to move her too much.

"Ed… go… save them… they… Bella… Nessie" she whispered, her mouth trembling and she started to cry. I could see the pain reflected on her eyes.

"Who the fuck did this to you Alice? Who took them?" I asked clenching my hands into fist. I couldn't imagine what was happening to Bella and Nessie in those lowlife's hands. I shook my head trying to get rid of that sudden fear.

"My... my friend Jasper... he attacked me... Edward he... he…" she said whimpering and start crying again.

"Sshhh sis, I already called 911. They're on the way, please hold still…" I said as hate flowed through my veins and took all my willpower and control and threw it a thousand miles away from me. I wanted to take Alice in my arms and take her to the hospital myself, but I knew that I couldn't move her from the floor. I heard footsteps outside. It was Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward… Edward, what happened?" I heard Carlisle shouting.

I stood up and ran to the door. I closed the passage trying to prepare them for what they had to witness.

"Someone entered the home and took Bella and Nessie, they were abducted…" I said breathless.

"Edward… How?" my mom said holding her tears back. My dad opened and closed his mouth; he was speechless.

"We need to call the police squad Edward. They are going to assist us in the search, those people should not have gone too far from here" my dad said.

"Alice was also in the house mom…" I said and my head fell almost to the ground. My mom wasn't going to take this horrible news easily...

"Alice? Where is she? Noo, please Carlisle" my mom began to cry and Carlisle hugged her back.

"I called 911, she's inside. Alice had been brutally assaulted and beaten. Who took Bella and Nessie, abused Alice." I made a thread of voice, tears began to form and my sight was clouded.

"What? No, no… that's impossible Edward." Carlisle said running inside, my mother was on his heels. And I couldn't stop them.

"Alice!!" that was all my mother could say before she fainted.

I took mom in my arms and placed her on the couch. When she recovered, the three of us were waiting for Alice's ambulance to take her to the hospital. My mother held Alice hand and my father was extremely straight at her side.

Paramedics soon arrived and took my sister along with my mother in the ambulance, heading to the hospital. Carlisle stayed with me to help with the investigation into the disappearance of my wife and daughter.

"I swear to God… if those fuckers hurt Bella or Nessie in any way, I…" I said running my hands into my hair, getting more desperate as more minutes passed.

"Edward, we have to remain calmed. I need you here, ok?"

"Dad, I felt that something was wrong… I only hope that Bella and Nessie are together. I know she's not gonna let them hurt her." I said, finally letting my tears flow and run down my cheeks.

My father came up to me and held me tighter until no more tears escaped from my eyes. We needed to move fast, needed to find them alive and unharmed.

Carlisle and I went to my headquarters office to look for information about this man named Jasper. I typed his name on my computer criminal data base system, praying that a match came into the screen. After some agonizing minutes, we finally had a result. Jasper Whitlock had a succulent police criminal profile; he had been arrested for the slaughter of five people in Michigan about six years ago. But he had managed to escape the charges for a technical error committed by the prosecutor of the case.

"No, this motherfucker can't be Ali Bee friend" I told Carlisle, slamming my fist on the desk. All the things on it scattered on the floor.

"Yes, I think I heard Alice talking to Esme very excited about that guy" he told me.

"We need to find more information about him." I said typing his name on the Interpol data base system.

We called our friend Felix, who worked at the Interpol headquarters to verify if there were any passengers or a train ticket with the name of Isabella Swan, Jasper Whitlock or Renesmee Cullen. We had to wait until he returned the call with the information we asked him for. I was dying looking at the phone, getting more desperate every second. Finally the phone rang back.

"Edward. I found a reservation in Continental Airlines. One of the tickets is under the name of Jessica Summers and the other one with your daughter name, Renesmee Cullen. But it is not possible to verify if they are in that flight, we have to wait until the plane lands. My people are already there…" Felix explained.

My heart just stopped and I felt anger rising inside of me again.

"They took my daughter! Fuck!! Where?" I asked slamming my swollen fist again and again onto the desk getting out of control.

"New York City. Don't worry Edward, I will watch that plane and as soon as I have news, I will let you know…" and he hung up.

I was beyond furious and still we didn't have news about Bella. We returned to my house to investigate a little further around it. Carlisle toured the rear of the house and I took the front.

"Edward, I think I found something. You see the mud? Here are footprints of some kind of mountain boot. People probably came from somewhere in the woods around the house" he said. I knelt to see the boot print on the soil and in front of the backdoor.

"You think so? I'm not that sure about…" I said.

"There must be a way. I don't think it is possible that in such a short time they could have assaulted Alice, waited for Bella and attacked her when she arrived home... you saw the things she bought scattered on the floor, that's a signal that she struggled. Then take Nessie, arrive to the airport, and wait for the flight departure... That doesn't make sense Edward," he said and he was right. But maybe that was teamwork. That was the only thing that came into my mind.

"You're right. Then they are probably still around here. We need to bring more cops to search the nearby area; I think they could be a team of at least three or four people." I said turning to watch a strange car approaching my house. It made a sudden stop and I ran outside, dragging my gun out and aiming directly to the car.

"Bella?" and I ran to open the car door.

It wasn't Bella; it was Emmett. When I opened the door he dropped himself on the sidewalk. I saw that he was bleeding profusely; he had an open wound on his right side, on his tight, another one on his shoulder and got some other superficial ones.

"Edward… help me," he said, his jaw clenched in pain.

"Em, bro! What happened? Carlisle!" I called my father. He came running and stopped when he saw Emmett bleeding seated on the sidewalk. This was obviously a vendetta against my whole family.

First, they attacked my sister, kidnapped my wife and daughter and then they attacked my brother to death.

"Edward, Rosalie tried to kill me. She stabbed me but I… fuck!" Emmett explained showing me exactly where the wounds were. I took my shirt and rip it to shreds to grip it around Emmett's tight and shoulder and trying to lessen the bleeding.

"Rosalie?" I asked and he nodded. Dad looked at me; I knew what he was thinking right away.

"When did she return?" Carlisle asked him.

"Today... shit! This hurt like a bitch in hell… I was having lunch at a restaurant, she called me and I met her there. I don't know why the fuck I accepted to see her again. Fuck!" he shouted, laying his head on Carlisle's lap.

"And where is she now?"Carlisle asked him. His face faded and he started stuttering.

"I... I… think she… I think she is dead," he finally said.

Emmett told us what had happened in Rosalie's apartment on the way to the hospital. And we explained him what we have found in my house. We didn't tell him about Alice, the rape wasn't confirmed anyway. And I told him about Bella's and Nessie abduction. He needed stitches in the arm and tight, and also on his side. Although he had lost a lot of blood his condition was stable, the fucker was strong like a Mack truck.

Esme, Carlisle and I were waiting for news about Alice when the doctor came in and informed us that Alice had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder bone, multiple head traumas and abrasions on her body. We all listened attentively to the diagnosis, preparing ourselves for the worst part of it. My mother took our hands and prayed silently as the doctor continued speaking. He told us that fortunately Alice had not been sexually assaulted, but he said that she might have been touched in some way, for the bruises in her body. That was a great relief for all of us. Alice was in intensive care unit, but she was conscious.

It was only a matter of time for her to heal properly.

Now that we know that Alice and Emmett were fine, our attention was entirely devoted to try to find Bella and my daughter.

* * *

**A/N:** You need to learn to trust me bb's! haha It was Rose!! But you have to wait until next Sunday to know if she's dead or not!! Where are Bella and Nessie? Edward is going to find them any time soon? Click the green box there (REVIEW) and let us know if you like it, your theories or whatever you want ;)!!!


	24. One Step Closer

Sunday! Another exciting chapter is on the loose! million thanks to all the people that read, review, favorite and subscribe the story to their lists our story weekly. I just don't have words! Thanks to my beta Nyvia

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**One Step Closer** (Edward's POV)

As soon as we left the hospital, Carlisle notified the police dispatcher that we had found Emmett badly wounded and explained everything what he had told us earlier. The doctor on guard was speaking to Emmett but when he saw that dad and I were heading the exit, he took the IV line off his hand and got up the stretcher to accompany us, he wouldn't want to stay at the emergency room resting while we look for Bella and Nessie and no one could convince him otherwise. Our first stop was going to be at my parent's house.

We got there and helped Emmett get out of the car. We were gathered in the couch, sinking all that had happen. We were trying to understand and confirm who was behind all this mess and who could take Bella and Nessie. I was desperately waiting for the kidnappers to call asking for money or something.

"I hope that Rosalie is not dead, she must know something about the kidnapping of my daughter and Bella's disappearance as well…" I said rubbing circles in my temple to try to lessen the pounding headache. Emmett voice took me out of my train of thoughts.

"And the worst part is that I believe every single one of her words. She said she loved me and I believed her blindly, I'm such a fool. Maybe all this shit is my fucking fault for being so naive" Emmett's eyes fell to the ground. I patted him in the back.

"Is not your fault Emmett, you know that."

"Damn that fucking bitch! It was a hoax, she seduced me for some sick fucking reason, but I couldn't figure why until she tried to kill me..." Emmett said bitterly. Carlisle jumped from his seat.

"Exactly! How we could be so stupid?" Carlisle said.

"What's wrong dad?" I said looking fixedly at him. My father never showed this type of demeanor.

"C'mon old men… tell us what you got…" Emmett said.

"The raid you guys did…" he continued babbling. I shook my head; I couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"What are you talking about dad? You're not making any sense." Emmett spoke again.

After one long minute, I figured it out all of this shit. It was revenge, a vengeance against us.

"Emmett, do you remember the operation we did two years ago?" I asked him, anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Hell yeah! Operation Breaking Dawn, right? We fucked up some drug dealer, the one that committed suicide…" he said.

"Yes, those have to be the people involved in the raid and they planned all this. You remember that some of them managed to escape that day and we couldn't catch them." I said, finally giving some sense to this madness.

"Let's put everything in order of events Edward. Please bring me that board over there…" Carlisle ordered me.

"Here it is" and I put the board on the table.

Emmett came closer to see the chart that Carlisle was drawing on the board.

"Ok, first, we have been watched for a long time." Carlisle started.

"That's fact number one." Emmett said.

"Exactly, go on." I said trying to stay as calm as I could.

"So, they knew all our movements. Our home entrances, job schedules and so on. They must been working on this surveillance activity for at least several weeks maybe, to act with such accuracy." Emmett said.

"That's right son." Carlisle said, pointing what Emmett was saying.

"Obviously Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock worked for these people too and they were following us all the time." I said and Emmett sighed heavily.

"Whoa, whoa... what did you just said?"

"I said that Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock probably worked for them." I was kind of annoyed by his interruption.

"No! His name is Jasper Hale!" he said again.

"Jasper what? Jasper Hale?" dad asked him and I snap my head to watch Emmett, he was in deep concentration.

"No, the guy we track down is named Jasper Whitlock, here is his picture. He got a file in the Interpol data base system." I said as he snatched the printed profile from my hands. He looked at it and his eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips.

"Fuck!! Fuck!! This is Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale!"

"What are you talking about son?"

"Are you fucking sure Emmett?" I snapped at him.

"They had filtered in our lives to watch us carefully… shit! At first, Lauren's sudden change, Rosalie came in her place… she made me met her brother, who was Jasper and I introduced him to Alice. I didn't know! Fuck! I'm a complete fucking idiot." Emmett said sitting on a chair.

His face was struggling between guilt and pain. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Son, that wasn't your fault. They got us really tied up, all of us." Carlisle knelt on his side and patted his back. I had never seen my brother looking so disappointed and defeated.

"That's why they separated us, so they could attack all the targets at the same time. No one could ever have had a chance to respond to the others call. First… they knew that you and mom weren't going to be in town for the weekend. I guess that with Rosalie's contacts on the headquarters, they knew that I was going to be on training and they made sure that I couldn't be out until late evening. I was taken out." I sighed, taking an intake of air to proceed.

"Then, they got into my house where Alice stayed with Bella and Nessie. But something is missing here, and I don't know what it is. Then, Rosalie called you and met you in a restaurant and later on, she takes you to her apartment. I came back home and found no one there. I think those bastards wanted me to found out all this mess." I said.

The room filled with the most unbelievable silent ever, it was like the silence of death.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

My father and Emmett jumped when I raised my voice.

"We were completely in their hands! Fucking low lives!" I said giving a blow on the table; things flew scattered through the floor.

I was beyond pissed off for being so trustful to unknown people. How I couldn't protect my own family from insiders? I never expected anything like that happening to us. Emmett was looking at the floor and Carlisle was solemnly silent at his side.

"I'm so sorry Edward; I never thought that Rosalie was part of…" Emmett said, his voice trembling.

"Nobody expected this to happen Emmett, nobody knew who she really were." Carlisle comforted him, and I patted his back again.

"We must find them." I said.

"Yes man and we will, I promise." Emmett said.

We decided to go to Rosalie's apartment to check on what was going on there. The street across the apartment was filled with cruisers and police officers, yellow police line across the entire scene. Emmett decided to stay in the car, not being able to watch Rosalie's lifeless body on the floor. Carlisle and I were approaching the restrained perimeter when we spotted someone we know. Demetri, the local district prosecutor was Carlisle's friend since they both joined the force. He was walking toward us and he closed the apartment door behind him. Demetri nod at us and we followed him.

"Carlisle, how's Emmett doing?" he asked.

"He will be fine… thanks," and my dad shook his hand.

"Edward… I'm sorry, our entire force is working on these case, we will find your daughter soon" he nodded and shook my hand.

"And my wife… she's missing too." My head just dropped as soon as I thought on the things these people could make to them.

"Oh, I didn't knew that your wife was also missing, Bella is a strong woman, we will find her soon, I give you my word." He looked so damn confident about it, he didn't knew how fucking dangerous these people were.

"What did you found inside the apartment?" I asked, praying that the odd look from his face just disappear, for Emmett's sake.

"Well, we found a pistol with the silencer, a bloodied knife and Emmett's weapon. Also we found a body, a woman's body to be exact. She was between the hall and kitchen in a pool of blood, she seems that she is fighting for her life. We found semen on the scene, a used condom and other human fluids as well that we already sent to the FBI lab for analysis. We also found lots of fingerprints, presumably from Emmett and the victim. And let me be honest with you Carlisle, this isn't looking good for your son… if that girl dies, Emmett could be in a deep trouble." He said watching our car closely. He knew that Emmett was there.

"No, you don't get it Demetri. This was a set up! My brother would never kill an innocent person." I said fisting my hands and clutching them at my sides.

"Let us explain this whole mess to you Demetri, you'll understand after you hear what we need to say. You have to listen to his statement before an accusation." My father defended him fiercely. I knew my brother never hurt anyone that is innocent.

"I will listen to him Carlisle," and the three of us walked to the car where Emmett awaited for us.

Emmett told with details all that happened when Rosalie asked him to go for lunch and the struggle they had on her apartment. He didn't hide any details to him. We also gave him the information we had on hand and explained the conspiracy and revenge theory that we had. He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Are you positive that maybe this people who escaped the raid where the same looking for some weird revenge on you Edward?" he said.

"I know is that way sir. The facts we got are very strong." I said confirming his suspicions.

"When you entered the apartment, what did you found there?" Emmett asked him.

"Well, when I first arrived to the scene, I entered the apartment and found a bloodied body inside. I bent over her body to see if she needed an ambulance, but I thought she was already death. But then the paramedics came to check on her, they found a pulse and proceed to take her to the ER. She's in critical condition, the doctor doesn't give us any hopes, and so we have to wait to see what happen. We searched the whole apartment and found a gym bag with some clean clothing and a crystal bottle with a possible flammable liquid inside. I sent the bottle to the FBI lab to check on it. After what you said, I believe that there is a possibility that she was going to arson the place as soon as she was done with you Emmett." he said.

The all of us stayed quiet for a moment, Emmett didn't say a word and his head dropped to his hands.

"Fuck… fuck…" he was almost whispering.

"But there's more… inside the gym bag we found an ID and some credit cards, all of them named by Rosalie Hale" he explained.

"So… she's nearly dead." Emmett stood up "I fucking killed her…" He was awkwardly nervous; his hands were shaking and sweat spread through his forehead. "I'm so fucked up."

"Hey, we need to investigate this incident exhaustively. I need to know if her name in fact is Rosalie Hale. You just go home, take some rest and tomorrow we can make your statement official." Demetri was beside Emmett.

"Don't worry son, everything is going to be alright." Carlisle said.

I was a hundred percent sure that these kidnappers will not call to ask for money in exchange for my wife and daughter freedom. We needed to make everything to find them. These were the longest 24 hours of my fucking existence. Emmett's booming voice filled the car.

"Damn it!! I think my SWAT career ends here, right? I'm so fucked up." Emmett was worried for Rosalie's slathering consequences.

But all I could think about was that if the kidnappers knew about what is happening with Rosalie, maybe Bella and Nessie will suffer some kind of punishment because of it. I was still thinking on the chances of finding Bella and Nessie alive, more than ever.

I called Demetri and asked him to not give any information about Rosalie to any news station until we find them, just in case that the news brings Bella and Nessie suffering or something much worse. My mind was totally blocked out and I could not think clearly.

We headed home.

"Can we please stop in the ER? I want to see her." Emmett asked. I hit the brakes and Emmett yelped in pain.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Dad squeezed my shoulder, trying to ease my sudden reaction at Emmett.

"I want to see her; I want to ask her where we could find Bella and Ness"

I sighed and made a wrong U turn, causing people to shut their horns at me. I headed back to the hospital.

* * *

**(Emmett's POV)**

"Room 402." Someone said.

"Thanks." I whispered, walking toward the elevators.

I wasn't hearing anything around me, no people talking, no phones ringing… nothing. Just absolute silence was surrounding me.

I gently pushed the room door open. The air smelled like alcohol and a constant beeping sound filled the lightless room. I took a few steps forward; hesitating at each one of them. I was questioning myself for being there, for being so concern for this now unknown woman sprawled on the bed. The physical pain I had from my wounds didn't compared with the anguish and sorrow I feel inside my chest.

I grabbed the curtain that covered her bed and move it to the side. My eyes widened when I watched her extremely pale and lifeless body lying down in the bed, I could see her chest rising with every breath she took. I stood there watching her closely, without making a single sound… just watching her, wishing that the circumstances in which we met were different. Even though I knew she have caused my family a huge pain, and the fact that she was part of it was even worse to endure… but I really loved her. I loved that sick woman with all my heart.

That didn't made sense at all, but it was real.

Hesitating and full of fear; I walked to her side and held her hand on mine. She was extremely cold. The nurse came in and told me that her breathing and pulse were fading, that I have to get prepared for her death. She patted my back, whispered her condolences and left me alone again, closing the door quietly behind her.

I couldn't take my eyes from her; I brought her hand up and kissed it. Rosalie huffed and opened her eyes for me. She watched me closely through her eyelashes, and tears start running down her cheeks. She cleared her throat so she could talk.

"I am… so… so…rry Emm." Her voice was raspy.

"Why? Why you did this to us? To me Rose?" I tried to maintain my anger and pain at bay, but I failed miserably at it.

"Because… he was going… to kill me… if I didn't." She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. I could feel her pain.

"Shhh is ok now. Help me find my niece and sister in law Rosalie, please I'm begging you." I couldn't hold it anymore and tears were running down my cheeks. She cocked her head to my side and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Em! Tell… me you for…give me, please"

"I need to know where they are, Rose." I pleaded once again.

The beeping sound became louder, the numbers displayed on the screen changing quickly. Rosalie closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled with more difficulty every second, tears were leaking from her eyes. I leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"Please, do it for me. I swear I'll forgive you, my Rose." She opened her blue eyes once again and a faint smile crossed her face.

"Meadow… man…sion."

Rosalie exhaled a shaky breath and suddenly all the nurses came rushing in. They pushed me back and a doctor asked me to get out, but I stayed there. The nurses were all around her bed, examining her motionless body.

The doctor tried cardio pulmonary resuscitation on Rosalie and use a defibrillator. I watched as her body jumped out of bed twice, but the line on the machine stayed straight, indicating that she was gone. The doctor looked at his watch and declared officially her death. Then a nurse pulled the white sheet to cover her face and they pushed me out of the room. I remained quiet and left to find Edward and my dad.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

We dropped Emmett to the ER and waited for him in the parking lot. Felix called to confirm that Renesmee and her kidnapper weren't on the plane he investigated because apparently they had missed the flight. So we knew that they might be closer than I thought. After half an hour, Emmett came running to us, he didn't looked good and he has started to bleed from his wounds again. He needed to get some sleep, but by the look on his face I knew he was onto something.

"EDWARD MOVE!!!! I already know where they are!!!" he was shouting, his voice filling the whole place.

"GO! They are in the Meadow Mansion!!!!"

I opened my car door and turned on the engine, Carlisle followed me quickly, screeching the tires when I hit the first gear. We headed north, pushing the car to its limits. I needed to get there as soon as possible; I needed to get my family from those low lives hands…

We were going to rescue them.

* * *

**A/N:** Awwww!! What do you guys think? Let us know with a review! 2 more chapters to go ladies! See ya next Sunday!!


	25. The Rescue

**Hi girls! This is it! The moment of truth! Can Edward find his family alive? Go read to find out! Many thanks to all of you who have read, review and added this story to their favorites. Thanks to my amazing Beta Nyvia for her arduous work!!**

**Disclaimer:** Still the bank account says $0.00 Obviously this isn't mine.

* * *

**The Rescue **(Edward's POV)

_I was running out of time. I need to find them. God let them be safe! _

Those were my thoughts when I saw Emmett running toward us screaming at the top of his lungs. I looked at my father and he turned to look at me at the same time, both of us stunned.

Rosalie told him where they got them… I guess that after all she cared about him.

_Don't worry my love; I'm going for both of you. _I though as I felt my chest swell painfully in every breath I took. I finally settled down a little and without taking my foot off the gas and my eyes fixedly on the road I headed to where those bastards got my wife and daughter.

Carlisle called my name; since I haven't heard anything he was saying and took me out of my thoughts when he punched me in the arm.

"Edward! It was illogical to assume that the kidnapers have made such a risky escape to the airport with a girl who obviously was afraid of them, that's why they weren't on that plane Felix investigated before. And of course, if anyone in town sees strange people hanging around with your daughter, they call the police station to report it…" he explained.

"Fuck, you're right dad. I understand now. How could I be so blind?" I scolded myself.

We called the headquarters and asked Demetri for some backup. Special tactics units were needed too, just in case there were too many people inside that house. We took all the necessary measurements to be safe in this rescue and get them unharmed.

Everything was crystal clear to me. They wanted to take away from me the things I love the most, my daughter and my wife.

That was revenge, revenge against me and my love ones.

We headed to the woods in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, because it was the only vehicle at hand that was prepared to deal with rough road conditions like that one. When I saw the house at the distance, Carlisle decided that the safest way to get near it was to leave the Jeep as far away from the house entrance possible, so no one could notice our presence there.

None of us wanted to jeopardize both the girl and Bella's safety, so we went walking among the trees and fallen branches, hidden wherever were possible. As soon as we arrived in front of the abandoned mansion, I noticed that the outside looked deserted and there wasn't any kind of movement or lights coming from the inside of the house. But when we kept approaching the front of the house, dim lights went out of the windows through the curtains. Definitely, there were people in there.

On the left side of the house was an old garage and a black minivan parked in front of it. Been extremely careful, my dad and I approached the van slowly looking for any clues that suggested that the people inside were the same one that we were looking for. Carlisle decided to lean against the right wall of the house, behind a window from which more light came out. It was cloudy and the sky was falling in the afternoon. Twilight. The darkness was going to cover us soon.

I slowly reached a half opened window to have a look inside. I stood up on my tiptoes and saw a tall man with black long hair up to his shoulders seated inside. He had a gun on his waistband and his shirt was stained with dried blood. I felt breathless and my head began to spin. I crouched gasping for air. I needed to calm down. I lifted up a little more and there was another man reclined on his chair with his feet on a table. Immediately I recognized him, he was Jasper Whitlock. For sure Bella and Nessie should be anywhere inside the house.

"Jasper Whitlock is there" I told Carlisle whispering, his smile grew.

"See? I told you, we need backup. There are more people with him?" he asked.

I reached the window again and a reddish haired woman approached the two men. They were eating and talking at ease.

"There's another man and a woman. Bella and Nessie must be there somewhere." I said crouching again under the window.

"We must be utterly silent son. We need to force an entry to the inside or attack them by surprise, but this would involve much more risk for Bella and Nessie's safety," he said.

"We must act now, before they realize we are here." I said moving slowly to the end of the wall.

We moved to the back of the house, the basement windows were at our feet. I saw one of them half-opened.

"This way Carlisle, follow me…" I said, opening carefully the window and entering through it.

"Be careful son." He said behind me.

Carlisle and I went carefully into the basement; finally we were inside the house. Our priority now was to remain as quiet as possible so we could investigate Nessie and Bella's location. We climbed the stairs to the first floor with extremely care. The door was barely open so I looked to see if I could recall in what place of the house we were.

"I think that is the main staircase, is quite far from the kitchen. I need to check on it." I said slightly opening the basement door and popping my head out. There wasn't anyone there.

"You get out first and take the stairs up. I still hear the three voices so none of them has moved from their place. I will stay here if something happens." Carlisle said.

There was no way I was going to let him there alone.

"No, you can't stay here alone, come with me. I may need your help." I told him.

We slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor.

On both sides of the long and dark hallway, there were many closed doors. We could hear the voices talking downstairs. We still had time to look at least the first few rooms. Carlisle checked the doors on the right side and I took the ones on the left side of the hallway. I was starting to panic as I began to open door by fucking door and found nothing. The fourth door was locked with a lock. I rested my ear against it to see if I could hear some noise coming from the inside, at that moment Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me inside of the room near us.

"Edward, quick!" he whispered.

We left the door barely open to listen to the two people that were heading upstairs. Male and female voices filled the entire hallway, they were arguing.

"But Jake, she is hungry and scared. For God's sake she is just a kid. I was able to calm her with a slice of pizza that Jasper brought this morning to eat hours ago, but she didn't stop mourning and crying with hunger, we must give her something else to eat…" the woman said.

"FUCK! What the fuck do you want me to do? Go to the store and bring her a McDonald's happy meal? God dammed Victoria!! I don't give a fuck is that stupid child is hungry or not, what you should care now is to have everything ready for tomorrow. Arrange your belongings, we are leaving tomorrow morning." The man said without even turning around.

All my muscles tensed in a painfully way and my jaw clenched. My whole body was filled with rage. I was fuming.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, grabbing it tightly. He knew me so well. He knew that I was about to snap that fucker's neck in two pieces. The woman pushed him and slapped him across the face, but he didn't flinched.

"You fucking egoistic bastard! If James were here he would know how to solve this shit were in." The woman yelled.

At that moment, all my suspicions were confirmed. They were the people who escaped from the raid.

"But . Victoria. Wanna know why? It's because James is fucking dead. DEAD! Things are done now as I say and period. You got that?" he ended the conversation taking a deep breath and turned his back to the woman named Victoria.

"James Rogers? Drug trafficker who we raided more than a two years ago… I fucking knew it…" I told Carlisle.

"Now it's all confirmed, this is a vendetta against you son." he answered.

"We need to act now" I said.

"Wait a little longer." He told me.

The man took a key from his back pocket and opened the lock of the door in front of him and he entered. I couldn't see anything because everything inside was too damn dark. The woman went through our door with a bottle of juice in her hands; surely it would be for Nessie.

Carlisle used his cell phone at the end of the room to inform Demetri that we had found the hideout of the kidnappers and ask for reinforcements. Carlisle explained to him that these men were very dangerous and we were alone in here. We couldn't act by ourselves, that's what Demetri said.

The house was engulfed in a deep silence and darkness so I decided to leave the room we were been hiding. I headed down the aisle searching of Jasper. I went downstairs and saw him with his legs on the table and he seemed to be asleep. I went quietly into the kitchen with the gun drawn in my hand. Wood cracked a bit under my weight and Jasper moved.

That's when the fight started.

"Don't you dare to move." I said through clenched teeth.

"If you move an inch, I swear that I shut you in the fucking head!"

Jasper didn't move an inch from his position.

"Edward Cullen, I knew that you would come sooner or later. We have been expecting you." He said still seated on his chair.

"Where are Isabella and my daughter?" I asked; my voice sounded stern but at the same time cracked.

"How is Alice doing?" he asked and a sick laugh boom in the room.

"You're just playing with me! Where are they?" I asked again raising my voice.

"Oww! Poor Alice. If you had seen her begging and crying for her niece. That was heart breaking." He said as he slowly lowered his legs from the table.

The sound of his voice was making me extremely pissed off.

"Yes, I bet Alice had the same face that Rosalie Hale had before Emmett killed her." I told him to push his limits.

There was a tense moment of silence. Jasper quickly turned to face me, his eyes fixed on me.

"What did you just said?" he asked, slowly rising from the chair in which he had been sitting.

"Rosalie Hale is dead. She tried to kill my brother Emmett, but you see how things can change in just a second." I told him while I aimed my gun at his chest.

Jasper's face reflected different emotions all at the same time, he looked confused but then he looked enraged. He was facing me, looking full of anger and he launched on me at full speed. We struggled in the air and fell hard to the ground. My gun fell to my side and I couldn't reach it. Jasper rushed over me, I was stocked under his weight but I fought back.

Using all my strength, I pushed him and he flew backwards and fell on his back over the table. He got up again to see that we were both pointing each other with our guns.

"This is over Jasper. Where are my wife and my daughter?" I asked once again.

I was determined to press the trigger to end his fucking life.

"Your wife? Your daughter? Ummmm, I don't really know, they should be out there, if Jacob hadn't killed them yet." He said, tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Don't play with me motherfucker! WHERE ARE THEY?" I shouted.

"How did Rose die?" he asked, his demeanor suddenly changed, regret and fear were plastered on his face.

"That's none of your business Jasper…" I answered back.

"Dammit!! Tell me!!" he yelled. He was becoming desperate.

"Emmett shoot her when she stabbed him." I said, telling him the truth.

I saw his eyes filled with tears; he dried them with the back of the hand. And suddenly Jasper shot me and I returned the fire. His bullets didn't hurt me but I saw when he fell to the kitchen floor. I slowly approached him and he still got the gun on his hand. In a blink of an eye, Jasper rolled on the floor and shoots me once again and I shoot back. He laid on the floor hurt, unable to move, but alive.

I was sure that the others heard all the commotion we had downstairs and I was concerned about Carlisle's safety. I ran upstairs, without a hint of fear inside of me. As I ran beside one window, I saw the distinctive red and blue lights from the police patrol that Demetri sent as reinforcements. At last, Carlisle and I met in the hallway; his shirt was full of blood.

"Shit dad, are you hurt?" I asked him looking for a wound on his body.

"No Edward. I'm not hurt. When I heard the shooting coming from downstairs, Jacob Black left the locked room and ran to the room where the woman is hiding. He told her not to leave and that there was someone in the house. He walked through the hallway with his shotgun drawn in his hands. When he was going down the stairs, I opened the door to get his attention and I shoot him. He's alive; I put him the handcuffs and locked him up where we were hiding." Carlisle told me.

"The squad is outside the house, you should look for them. Jasper is lying on the kitchen floor. He is wounded. You need to make sure that he is arrested. " I said.

"I will go down with Jacob so they could take him into custody too. And I will come back to help you arrest the woman." He said running down the stairs.

The squad team jumped into the house and leaned against the locked door where Victoria probably was with my daughter. But I have to find Bella first. When Jacob heard the noises, he put the lock again. I didn't have the key so I kicked down the door. Everything inside was in total darkness, I barely saw something that looked like a bed. I keep going but I stumbled and fell to the ground. When I tried once again to adjust my sight to the darkness I saw a body on the floor.

It was my Bella.

"Love… I came for you baby" I said while taking her in my arms.

I smelled blood on her skin; probably she got beaten because she was bleeding everywhere.

"Tell me that's not true Jacob… you didn't… my baby" she repeated again and again. I kissed her head and hugged her tightly.

"Shh honey, I'm here my love. You're safe now." I tried to calm her.

I took her in my arms and left the room. I walked down the hallway when Carlisle went running to help me.

"Take her to a save place. I have to go for my daughter."

Carlisle nodded and took Bella. I ran back to the last room on the aisle. I lean on the wall and carefully tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Victoria! Victoria!" I called her name through the door. But nobody answered back. I tried again.

"Victoria, open the door and let the girl go. And then we will solve this mess" I told her.

After what it seems like eternity, I heard footsteps and the click of the lock. The door was now open.

"Don't try anything reckless or stupid Cullen, I'm not in my best mood." She answered back.

"At least let the girl go and we could talk." I said hoping that she let go my girl.

"I swear if you try anything stupid Cullen, your daughter dies, you got that? I have nothing else to lose." She said.

I opened the door and I headed inside. Victoria got Nessie on her lap and the girl was eating a slice of pizza. She looked tired and she had her little face and hands dirty.

Victoria was smoothing and caressing my daughter's hair while she ate.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she shouted when she saw me. She tried to stand up but Victoria grabbed her arm and forced her to sit again. My girl became frightened with that unexpected reaction and looked at Victoria, she stroked her hair to try to avoid her from crying.

"Victoria… listen. She is innocent, let's talk." I told her.

I was avoiding look at my daughter, she seem really scared.

"Do you really think I am that stupid Edward Cullen?" she asked back.

"Please… let her go…" I replied.

Then, she began to speak.

"When you killed James, you took the most beautiful thing I've ever had in my entire life. You stole him from me Edward Cullen. And I want to make you pay back. I want to steal the most precious thing in your fucking world… this girl." She said grabbing Nessie's shoulders shaking the girl on her lap.

I had to find the way to move her away from Nessie. I approached them a little more but she backed up a few steps.

"Tell me what you have suffered Edward. Not knowing where your daughter was. Just fucking tell me!" she yelled.

Nessie jumped and she started to cry again.

"I felt… sorrow, desperate. I felt that my world was tumbling down. I couldn't even breathe, but the difference is that she is an innocent victim and James was a…" I told her.

She fixed her sight at me.

"It doesn't matter what James was. I loved him; he was my life like this girl is yours. And I think is not fair that you keep her because you took away happiness from me" she said sobbing.

I saw her moving even closer and closer to the bedroom double window. That made my body shiver and I tried to keep her talking.

"If I can't be happy, neither will you." She said raising the girl in her arms and took her to the edge of the window.

My heart started to pump so hard against my chest that it was painful.

"Don't do it Victoria. Be careful, put her back on the floor." I shouted in fear trying not to move.

Victoria took my girl out of the window. Nessie became frightened and began to scream and cry; she tried to hang on Victoria's arms for dear life.

"Nooo!! Pick her up!!" I yelled stumbling in the same spot I was standing, feeling powerless.

"That's what I expected to see. Edward Cullen, suffering for the faith of his daughter. Her life is in my hands Edward, and there's nothing you can do. On your knees Edward, I want you to ask forgiveness for killing James and beg for your daughter's life. Do it or I will let her fall." Victoria shouted at the same time she tried to toss Nessie out the window. My baby's crying went louder calling my name.

Victoria looked like she was going to lose control so I knelt in front of her.

"Victoria, I beg you. I implore you, don't hurt my daughter. Forgive me for making you unhappy. It wasn't my intention. But she doesn't have to pay for the mistakes we did in our lives. She is not part of your history with James or mine with you. Take my life for hers." I told her throwing my weapon in front of me.

If someone had to die, that would be me and not my daughter.

The girl was still crying, she was more and more scared. Victoria brought her back inside and put her down on the floor. Then she took my girl's hand.

"Baby, stop crying. You want to go back with your daddy?" she knelt at her side and Nessie nodded and stopped crying.

"Yes… I want my mommy too." She said among her tears.

"Sorry if I scared you sweetheart. This game here is between your daddy and me, okay?" Victoria told her and kissed her forehead.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl and you will bring me that thing that your daddy threw on the floor ok?" she said pointing at my gun.

Nessie watched us fixedly and I felt sick.

"No! Victoria, that gun is loaded." I shouted.

If Nessie took the gun by the trigger she could accidentally injure herself or even worse…

Nessie was in the middle of the two of us, not knowing what to do. Victoria pushed her forward and asked her again to take the gun.

"Don't touch that thing Renesmee Cullen Swan!!" I ordered her.

She froze in front of the gun and gave a step back. I needed to act quickly. The girl was at a safe distance. I ran forward and shielded her with my body. Victoria crashed on me.

"Nessie run to the door. Go!" I told my girl and she obeyed.

She started to run to the door and I saw in my peripheral vision that Carlisle took her in his arms.

I jumped over Victoria and she didn't fight back. I cuffed and lifted her off the ground.

"See you in hell Edward Cullen…" those were the last words I heard from her.

* * *

**A/N**: Ohhhh girls! One more chapter to go!! Thank you so much for the huge support given to this story. We are working in a new project, so stay tune. Big Emmett hugs for all of you guys!!! Next stop: Epilogue!!

PS: Please, take a few seconds and hit the Green Bottom that spells Review and leave us one, I guess that we deserve a little love right?!


	26. Nessie's Birthday and Epilogue

**So, this is it… The last chapter and the epilogue. Enjoy****!! See you at the A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine… Sadly.

* * *

**Nessie's Birthday** (Edward's POV)

After Victoria was arrested I managed to walk down the aisle and down the stairs to look for my daughter. Dad was standing outside the house watching closely how the police officers took Jasper Whitlock, Jacob and Victoria out of the house, an officer taking her into the patrol. The paramedics took care of the wound on Jasper's leg, and they did the same with Jacob. The two of them ride along with three police officers in the ambulance.

I was in a trance; I couldn't hear a single sound around me. I just wanted to get to Nessie and see myself that she was alright.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked someone beside me.

"What happen to Bella?" I asked again, but all around me sounded muffled.

I turned around and Nessie came running at full speed toward me. She crashed on my legs and hugged them tightly. My vision was blurry because of the tears than pooled my eyes. I grabbed her in my arms to hold her closer to my chest. I put her back on her feet and began to examine her arms, feet, face and body but she was physically fine.

"Daddy! I was so scared! But you did it, you save me!"

Her words just made the lump in my throat even bigger and I couldn't talk. I only nodded and started to kiss her dirty cheeks. She giggled and hugged me tightly once again.

"I love you daddy, you are my hero!"

I kept crying, hung to my daughter for dear life when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Edward. Bella needs you…" my dad said from behind me.

The ride to the hospital was shorter than I expected. We left Nessie at my parent's house, she was hungry and exhausted and I knew she couldn't see her mother in the ER. As soon as Carlisle parked the car I jumped off and ran towards de emergency room, leaving the passenger door open. I passed by security officers, nurses, doctors and patients, avoiding collide with any of them… just looking around trying to find my wife. Then I finally found her, she was lying on a bed, and an IV line was snacked around her arm. She looked so pale, making the dark circles under her eyes more accentuated and she had the saddest expression plastered on her porcelain face. My heart skipped a beat just seeing her in that condition. I took her hand on mine and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Bella… my Isabella. Open your eyes for me baby. You are safe now… everything is fine now honey… Just open your eyes for me… I'm begging you my love."

Her eyes flickered a little, but then she opened her beautiful brown eyes to me. I sighed in relief and kissed her mouth, cheeks, forehead and hands.

"Edward… where is Renesmee? Please tell me she is fine… please…" her voice was raspy and barely audible. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"She is alright Bella. Nessie is at my mom's house. Esme is taking good care of her…" her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh Edward!! I thought that we lost her!" she started to sob shaking her head and I kissed her forehead.

"You two are safe now baby… I promise."

"You saved us, you came for us…" I nodded and she took my face on her hands.

"I love you Edward!"

"I love you even more Isabella!"

And we sealed her rescue with a kiss.

***~*~*~***

Bella stayed in the hospital for a few days after we rescued them from the Meadow Mansion. My mom planned a welcome party for Bella, Nessie and Alice at our home, but Alice had to stay at the hospital for a little longer. Nessie stayed with my parents while I took Bella back to the house from the hospital.

The house was quiet and seemed empty from the outside. I opened the front door grinning and I stood back so Bella could get inside first.

"Surprise!!!!" all the family screamed in chorus, startling Bella.

"Welcome home mommy!!!" our daughter came running and Bella's legs betrayed her, making her stumble to the ground. They embraced each other and we all joined them on the floor. We had a lovely evening with the family, my mom asked Nessie if she would like to spend the night at my parent's house and she agreed happily. They all left us to spend the rest of the night on our own.

Bella was clearing the dining room table and I helped her taking the plates to the kitchen and to place them on the dishwasher. She wiggled her sexy ass a little while rubbing some dirt off the counter. I stared at her and she caught me. I grinned.

"Looking something that you like Cullen?" she said, drying her hands with a paper towel.

"Did I tell you that you look so lovely in that little black dress?" I said making Bella flush furiously.

"Well… like one million times tonight, I guess," she teased me back.

I took her face in my hand and pulled her against me, my arms surrounding her exquisite body. I looked her at the eyes and I kissed her. At first our kisses were slow and yet so passionate. Bella leaned into the kiss, pressing her body against mine. She slowly opened her sweet mouth and she let me swirl my tongue inside. She bit it playfully and made me smile. I had missed her lips, her body, and her sweetness.

Bella pushed her hands up to the back of my neck and into my hair, making me groan at the sensation. She moaned in satisfaction. I felt her breasts pressed into me, making my erection even harder, almost painful. We pulled away to take a breath and I heard when Bella whispered in my ear.

"I want you to make love to me, make me forget all this mess with your kisses… with the touch of your hands on my body. Please Edward…"

Our kisses deepened, intoxicating both of us. We took the stairs up to our room. As we opened the door, her lips became urgent and mine demanding. Bella's hands traveled through my neck to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt and throwing it at the side of the bed. I gently - yet demanding - pushed her on her back and climbed in top of her, admiring her nakedness, worshipping every inch of her skin. She still got a few bruises on her body and I gently kissed each one of them. I cupped one of her breasts with my hand and she moaned at the sensation. I bit, licked and sucked her swollen nipple, making her shiver under my body.

"Now Edward…"

"Your wish, my command."

I put myself on her entrance and took a deep breath. My eyes traveled through her body and locked in her eyes. She nodded and I pushed my way inside of her. We both groaned at the feeling. Bella had been always so tight, making my head spin with waves of pure lust. She tightened around me and pushed her hips forward, getting the rest of the way. Those movements made me take my head back and I moaned loudly. I started to move inside of her, Bella was crying out, chewing her lower lip. I pulled back and push back in, again and again setting an agonizing pace.

"I love you Bella… I fucking love you."

"Me too baby… me too."

My thrusts became more urgent. I was moving into her faster and faster. Bella's nails dig into my shoulders and she climaxed, clenching around me. That pushed me over the edge and I came too. We both fall asleep; our bodies tangled in a mess of legs and burgundy silk sheets.

***~*~*~* Four weeks later… *~*~*~***

"_Happy Birthday dear Nessie… happy birthday to you_" we all sang in a dismayed chorus of mixed men, women and kids voices. Nessie was beautifully dressed in her Princess Aurora pink dress and a princess tiara that Emmett gave her as a birthday gift, he loves to spoil her a lot, so we didn't argued when he bought her birthday Disney Princess gown for her party. My mom made her a special cake; she added seven sparkling candles that adorned her giant Sleeping Beauty cake. _We would be eating birthday cake at least for another year._ Carlisle gave her a Dora the Explorer bike, so Bella and I bought her the Nintendo Wii she wanted.

We were all at my parent's house around the gazebo, Alice prepared previously all the events; hired a party decorator to built a princess castle in the backyard making the atmosphere magical for Nessie's party. After we sang her the traditional Happy Birthday song, she blew the candles on her cake and we all cheered and applauded as she did. Nessie looked beautiful and happy.

Bella was on her side smiling and posing for pictures and kissing our girl's cheeks. In her face you could still see some blue marks from her attack. The physical wounds healed quite quickly, but we needed to fight the emotional ones. Besides that, today was a very important day and I was even happier to have them by my side, safe and protected once again.

I decided to attend to family therapy so we could help Nessie and Bella deal with their traumatic experience and made this whole situation bearable for all of us. Emmett, mom and dad agreed to accompany us too and I was glad that they got involved in our therapy sessions.

Alice came in her wheelchair as a surprise for all of us. She had been released from the hospital hours ago so she could share with Nessie in her party. Dad came behind her, pushing her chair looking proud and happy. Alice was in a wheelchair to help her move around the house without making any sudden movements. After Jasper Whitlock attacked her, she ended up with two broken ribs and other injuries that need to heal completely before she could walk on her own again. My mother told Alice that she hadn't been sexually assaulted and she was going to attend counseling once a week like the rest of us.

"I'm glad to have you home Ali Bee!" I said and then kissed her cheek. She blushed and gave us a huge smile.

"Awww my baby is back! I have missed you so much," and mom pulled her in a hug that made her squeak.

"Sorry Ali," she said and kissed Alice's forehead.

"I am more than happy to be home! And you didn't change the date. I knew I was going to be here on time to celebrate," she said pulling a camera out of her pocket and snapped a photo at us without a warning.

"Show me the family love," she said taking us another picture, I frowned and Bella just giggled at my side.

"Alice…" I warned her.

"C'mon Eddie!! Kiss her properly."

Bella stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me, making all the people cheer around us. I swear a sudden flush of red tainted my cheeks, and that wasn't usual on me. Bella kissed me one more time. When we finally broke the kiss, all of them were laughing at us.

Alice was still taking more pictures of us; she was always so charming, yet so annoying, sometimes. From the distance I heard Emmett's booming voice yelling, "_Get a room!" _as he ran after Nessie and her friends.

Nessie's birthday party was a success. We celebrated our life, the life of my daughter, the love for my wife and the union of all my family. We were finally together... complete.

Nessie came running toward us and she asked Alice if she could give her a ride on the "Auntie's cycle" and of course she agreed. Bella looked at me and I looked back at my dad.

"I'm sorry honey, but you can't ride on Alice's lap. Her leg is hurt and she can't take you on it," Bella said, caressing our girl's hair.

"But mommy… awwww," she said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, stop it…" I tried to scold her but her grandmother interrupted me clearing her throat loudly.

"You can always push my chair Ness, I bet you are strong enough to do that for me, since granddaddy is tired because he is so old…" Alice said and we all laughed at my father expenses. My family was finally happy and reunited once again.

Emmett's health was completely restored. He was strong enough to heal from his wounds a lot quicker than Alice did. It only took two weeks for him to get back into action again. But he couldn't return to work then. He had to wait until Rosalie Hale's trial to be able to join SWAT force again. Later that week, Rosalie's family made a burial ceremony and Emmett attended, he looked so devastated that we thought he was going to lose his composure. Her family comprehended what had happened and didn't blame him about it.

***~*~*~***

Last Wednesday was Rosalie Hale's murder trial and Emmett remained on domiciliary custody deprived of his job and weapon, until his attorney presented their innocent statement plea to the prosecutor and grand jury in the court room in Seattle. Emmett was extremely nervous, because he was sure that he would lose the case against the district prosecutor Aro Caius, one of the coldest people on Earth. The case was finally closed after five hours of deliberation and testimonials presented to the court, Marcus Volturi, Emmett's attorney could prove to the jury that he acted in self-defense, when Rosalie attacked him in her apartment.

After the trial, Emmett decided to take an offshore vacation so he could start working right after he came back.

To finally give a closure to this dark chapter in our lives, we had to state in the lawsuit against Victoria Stevens, Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock. On the trial, they were charged with different penalties including kidnapping, drug distribution and man slaughtering. The three of them were sentenced to life behind bars without any remote possibility of parole. The prosecutor asked for Nessie's face recognition test and presented it as strong valuable evidence against the three of them. On the other hand Bella and Alice offered their individual testimony to seal their faith. I gave mine and narrated all that happened on my family rescue, and the prior events that started all this mess.

With all of them in jail, we could live our lives in peace and finally enjoy the happiness of being together once again.

Bella and I walked out the judge room with our fingers twined, looking forward to a happy and long life together.

***~*~*~*** **Epilogue** (Victoria's POV) ***~*~*~***

Three weeks after Edward Cullen rescued his family in the Meadow Mansion; I was facing trial for kidnapping, money laundering and drug dealing. They found me guilty and sentenced me to live in prison for the rest of my existence, but I felt that all I did was worth it. I have no regrets whatsoever. If I born again, I would do exactly as I did before.

The crime of seizing, confining, abducting or carrying away a child by force or fraud, often to subject them to involuntary servitude, in an attempt to demand a ransom, or in furtherance of another crime was a grave offense in this state, so I wasn't surprised of the verdict. I have been sentenced to a long prison term, without any possibility of parole for at least 20 years. Jacob Black and Jasper Whitlock were charged with man slaughtering, 2 counts of first-degree murder, kidnapping and drug distribution with a sentence of life in prison and probably they would hit the death penalty too. They were going to spend the rest of their lives in this hellhole. That was for sure. All of us would die here, all alone.

I was looking out the barred window lost in my thoughts, seated in the visitor room, waiting to see my mother. I haven't seen her since I left Sinaloa with James a few years ago. Since she knew about my arrest, she came to visit me every week; but my dad was a very different story. He was still angry and highly disappointed with me, and I don't blame him about it.

I was thinking so much in my James and the "what if" questions. My mom always blamed and cursed him for taking me to where I was now, in this hellhole, but I don't, I would never ever blame him. I have chosen my own path and I had chosen him, no matter where the consequences were.

And those consequences brought me here.

But beside of my imprisonment, I was happy. Happy that all this fucking nightmare was finally over. Happy to know that the man I hate with all my forces had suffered and had begged me for his family safety. I made him kneel… he just suffered the same pain I did when he killed my James.

And I was so fucking proud of it.

I smiled; my mom looked at me trying to understand what was so funny about my situation. But I shook my head.

Mom said that she had talk to Edward and Isabella Cullen after the trial and they didn't have any resentment for me… As if I fucking care about that. And I don't really give a shit about the fact that they were together now, because I still got something to remain me about my beloved James:

My vengeance.

**~*~ FIN ~*~**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Aww.. The End! On behalf of my beta, co-author and best friend Nyvia and me, we want to say thank you for reading the story, especially to those who left reviews. Hope you liked it, I added a lemon there (that wasn't planned) but it was suggested in a review hehe. I'm working in a new story, so add me to your authors alert. Like I mentioned once, English is not my first language. This was a challenge, sorry for all the mistakes, but then again this is for fun and not for publishing.

BTW Nyvia and I are excited because we met Kellan Lutz in Puerto Rico this weekend, if you like him and want to see pics of him in our island, I'll add all the pics and the complete experience on my journal later. (The link is on my profile.)

Thanks again for all your support! See you in another story! And don't forget to leave a review!

- _Denny_


End file.
